Corazón Roto
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi A. es un capitán retirado del ejército central, ahora con una cuantiosa pensión se dedica a sobrevivir sus aburridos días. Eren J. es un jovencito que tuvo que aprender lo dura que es la vida en las calles. Ambos formarán un mundo donde aprenderán que los corazones rotos... también pueden amar... Ereri/Fluff/OoC/AU/Angs/True Love/Romance/Yaoi - Para Esthela
1. Ojos Especiales

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. ya sé, ya sé... ¿qué haces Luna? ¿en serio? ¿otro fic? Pues sí, otro fic, no pude resistirme, cuando la inspiración viene, viene. Qué pueden esperar de esto?: Siete capítulos, mucho romance del bueno, sensaciones encontradas, lágrimas, sonrisas a montones. Al menos eso espero. Si te causé algo de esto con este primer capítulo, sé tan amable de dejarme tu hermoso review, y yo te agradeceré infinitamente.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, que estaría orgulloso de este fic (Ok, no, pero déjenme soñar).

 **Advertencias:** Fluff a montones. Un poquito de angs.

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA _**ESTHELA (ELZS)**_ , CARIÑO AQUÍ ESTÁ EL FIC POR EL QUE TANTO PEDISTE, ESPERO PODER COLMAR TUS EXPECTATIVAS.

.

.

 _ **"Déjame entrar, déjame ver algún día**_

 _ **como me ven tus ojos..."**_

 _ **Julio Cortázar (Rayuela)**_

.

.

Las gotas de la llovizna golpean en mi ventana, casi como si el cielo gimiera y se descargara llorando sobre el frío vidrio. Estoy con mi taza de té negro, mirando sin fijar la vista en ninguna parte, tal vez en el recorrido de algunas que se deslizan agonizando hasta la madera.

Amo los días de lluvia, la gente se queja y corre y reniega… A mí me gusta sentir la frescura del aire entre mis cabellos, remoloneando en mi nuca, ensortijándose en mis fríos dedos. Las nubes decorando el cielo en diferentes tonos, la tierra murmurando, absorbiendo el agua que le dará vida a las flores, el pasto, las rocas lavándose la cara… Me sonrío, cuando era pequeño solía decirle eso a mi madre… "Mamá, las piedras podrán bañarse hoy", ella solo me miraba amorosamente y dejaba su beso sanador de raspaduras y caídas, sobre mi tierna frente.

Suspiro pesado, lo único malo de estos días es que a veces me cuesta respirar un poco, pero es muy breve, esa pequeña opresión en el pecho, que luego desaparece como una bocanada de humo.

Algo llama mi atención de pronto, lo veo corriendo, salpicando agua, un diario por paraguas, las zapatillas haciendo burbujas, el jean gastado, ahora salpicado un poco por el barro. El chico de los ojos especiales. A veces me pregunto dónde vivirá, a quienes saludará al abrir la puerta, donde posará sus ojos grandes… luego recuerdo mis quehaceres y lo olvido por completo.

-0-

-: Señor Levi – dice la dependienta sonriendo amablemente – Ya lo extrañábamos, hace varios días que no venía. ¡Miguel! ¡Se están mojando las escobas! – le grita a uno de sus hijos.

-: Hola, Sara, estuve en el hospital la semana pasada, estaba cansado. Deme una tira de pan, ya sabe cuál me gusta, un paquete de galletas saladas, una lata de picadillo, ese fideo tallarín tan bueno, dos paquetes… oh, y 200 gramos de queso para rallar.

La mujer pone todo en la bolsa, se toma su tiempo, los almacenes de barrio son así… antes me desesperaba, quería todo rápido, ahora no me molesta, tiendo a disfrutar cada segundo, como si todo estuviera dispuesto para mi deleite, como si fuera un espectáculo esperando por mí.

-: Son veintiocho dólares con cuarenta centavos – dice alcanzándome la bolsa.

-: Toma, dame el vuelto en caramelos de goma de fresa.

Ella ya estaba llenando una pequeña bolsita transparente antes de que se los pidiera, ya sabe.

-: Adiós, Levi, vuelve pronto.

-: Adiós, Sara, saludos a tu marido.

Vuelvo tranquilo a mi casa, sin apuro, algunas gotas se deslizan por mis mangas, mis mejillas, mi flequillo gotea un poco, pero no me interesa realmente. Levanto un poco la vista. Ahí está parado, con una paleta (chupetín) en los labios, con esa extraña sonrisa que porta siempre, como una máscara, ya sé lo que me espera. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos, tiene frío, es obvio. Mira a uno y otro lado, está esperando que aparezca algún necesitado. Pero es temprano aún.

-: Hola, viejo – me dice cuando estoy por pasar delante de él - ¿Quieres un poco de compañía?

Saco la pequeña bolsa de gomitas y se la aviento sin detenerme. La atrapa con sus rápidos reflejos.

-: Oh, las de fresa… - lo escucho decir a mis espaldas – Oye, algún día aviéntame un pollo al horno, digo, ya que eres taaan generoso, ja, ja. Viejo, loco.

No le respondo, nunca lo hago. Llego a mi casa y pongo la olla con el agua. Me seco y me cambio la ropa, valió la pena mojarse.

-0-

La calefacción está prendida. Estoy sentado leyendo "el amor en los tiempos del cólera", de Gabriel García Marquez. A veces no sé si realmente disfruto la lectura o simplemente lo hago para matar el tiempo. ¡Qué ironía!

Hace un buen rato escuché los murmullos, no es la primera vez, pero ahora escuché un par de reproches y finalmente los golpes. Hoy no estoy muy tolerante, cierro el libro y salgo. Cuando llegó al callejón colindante a mi casa, lo encuentro, la ropa a medio poner, la boca partida y el otro zarandeándolo. De pronto reparan en mi presencia y se sorprenden un poco.

-: Vete a la mierda, intruso – me dice el otro hombre, puedo sentir el olor a alcohol que emana de su asquerosa boca – Y tú pendejo, termina de una vez.

-: ¡Primero me pagas! – Le contesta el "ojos especiales" con bronca - ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo, paga de una vez, maldito avaro!

-: Cómo si tu culo lo valiera… - dice el borracho con burla.

-: ¡Entonces búscate otro!

Veo el puño del hombre hediondo en el aire y sé que ha sido suficiente. Lo agarro con asco de la muñeca sudorosa.

-: Ni siquiera te atrevas – le digo con esa voz carrasposa y profunda que hacía temblar a mis reclutas no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-: ¿Pero qué mierda? ¡No te metas! – dice ese esperpento tirando de mi agarre e intentando golpearme. Tres limpios movimientos. Una barrida en las piernas, un patadón en el hígado y un puntapié en la sien. Se queda revolcándose en su miseria y el barro que no se ha secado de esta mañana.

El joven se pone de pie, temblando un poco. Saco un pañuelo blanco, en medio de esa obscuridad es como un pequeño fantasma flotando. Se lo extiendo y me mira con temor.

-: Agárralo – le ordeno y me hace caso, luego se lo pasa por el labio partido - ¿Cuánto te debe?

El muchacho mira al otro revolverse en sí mismo y luego me mira a mí.

-: Ve-veinte… veinte dólares.

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y los saco. Se los acerco y los toma de inmediato.

-: Listo, ahora vete a tu casa y deja de malgastar tu tiempo con perdedores – me giro para volver a mi casa. Me alegra sentir los pasos veloces del joven retirándose del lugar.

-0-

Me duele la cabeza, salgo un rato a la galería del frente de mi casa, está lloviznando de nuevo, el aire frío me pica un poco la nariz, con seguridad se me pondrá un poco roja, me arropo de nuevo sobre el poncho marrón de lanilla, sentado en la hamaca que tengo muevo una pierna para sentir el suave vaivén de la silla.

Cierro un momento los ojos, cuando siento un chapoteo acercarse. Miro curioso. El joven de ojos especiales se acerca corriendo, siempre el mismo jean gastado y esa remera liviana que no lo cubre lo suficiente del inclemente tiempo. Sin permiso pisa la galería mojándola un poco, sacude la cabeza desgarbada como un perro.

-: Hola – me dice sonriendo, la mejilla levemente morada y el tajo en labio, seco que sigue presente.

-: Hola – le devuelvo desconcertado.

-: Perdón por no venir antes, quería devolvértelo – dice mostrándome el pañuelo blanco. Está pulcramente doblado y limpio. Me sorprende considerando la apariencia del jovenzuelo. Acepto el retorno – Por cierto, yo soy Eren, ¿cómo te llamas?

-: Levi – respondo escuetamente, me llama la atención la confianza con la que me trata.

-: Oye, Levi, gracias por ayudarme el otro día. Lamento haberte molestado, pero es que Jhonny es un aprovechado.

-: No tienes porqué – Estoy a punto de darle un sermón sobre que debería cuidarse más y no meterse con tipos malos. Pero no creo que sea necesario, estoy seguro de que sabe perfectamente que lo que hace es peligroso.

-: Ey… mmm… ¿quieres algo de compañía?

-: Sí, porque no… - respondo escuetamente y es suficiente para que se siente a mi lado, miro disimuladamente sus manos, tiene las uñas algo moradas, sin embargo no tiembla en absoluto.

-: Tienes un lindo lugar aquí, ¿eh? – No parece nervioso para nada - ¿Vamos adentro?

-: ¿Disculpa? – le digo sin entender.

-: Bueno, no creo que tus vecinos aprecien que me folles aquí afuera, así que creo que sería mejor si entramos ¿no? – Me quedo impactado con sus palabras – No te cobraré, tú ya pagaste el otro día, es en agradecimiento, por así decirlo.

Suspiro desganadamente y me pongo de pie, el joven se para también, parece feliz, entonces me giro y escojo cuidadosamente las palabras.

-: Escucha Eren, en primer lugar no me debes nada, no te sientas en la obligación de retribuir el favor, hablo en serio y segundo, podría ser tu padre.

-: En buena hora no lo eres viejo, pero oye, no seas tímido, te haré pasar un buen rato, en verdad soy bueno en esto.

-: Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no – me giro para entrar y el joven se queda parado afuera, el rostro en franca confusión – Espera un momento aquí – le pido mientras entro a la casa. Revuelvo el lavadero hasta que lo encuentro, el buzo frizado que utilizábamos en el regimiento. Tal vez le ande un poco justo en las mangas, pero es abrigado, tomo un paquete de galletas de la cocina y salgo. Está afuera, mordisqueándose una uña y a punto de prender un cigarro.

-: Oye, no, no, no prendas esa porquería en mi casa – guarda el pitillo antes de que se lo arrebate – Escucha, si quieres agradecerme apropiadamente hay una cosa que quiero, acepta esto.

Recibe la ropa y me mira levantando una ceja.

-: Tengo cosas que hacer, úsalo, y cuídate, Eren – le digo antes de entrar de nuevo. Realmente espero que se lo ponga y no que lo deje en la hamaca. Voy a prepararme un té y luego miro por la ventana, afortunadamente se lo ha llevado, sonrío un poco.

-0-

Los últimos días se ha puesto en verdad muy frío, en cualquier momento comenzarán las nevadas. No debería, pero me preocupa un poco el mocoso de mierda. No lo he visto en los últimos días. Sólo espero que esté bien.

Me abrigo y me voy a la farmacia. Debería haber tomado el colectivo, esas quince cuadras son como quince kilómetros. Esta vez me detengo tres veces, cada vez me cuesta más, pero soy un hombre de batallas, dar pelea es mi misión en este mundo. A veces extraño el ejército, la rutina, el orden, el poder sobre los reclutas, los camaradas… Finalmente llego al negocio y le extiendo todas las malditas recetas, más de siete medicamentos. La mujer del mostrador los recibe, me sonríe y se pone a preparar el pedido.

Con mi bolsa en la mano retorno, estoy cansado, mucho, pero necesito sentir que quince cuadras no pueden vencer mis convicciones. Después de la sexta, la frente perlada de sudor, me detengo en el puente de Saint Charles. Apoyado, las bocanadas de aliento se transforman en vapor blanco y estoy boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Después de unos diez minutos, ya restablecido quiero continuar. Por algún motivo mis ojos se dirigen a la boca de tormenta, ya casi no corre agua por allí, hace años que está seco, apenas la llovizna de ayer ha mojado un poco el cemento cuarteado. Pero no es eso lo que me llama la atención, sino unas largas piernas con un jean gastado y esas deslucidas zapatillas rojas. ¡Joder!

Hay un camino entre unos arbustos que dan al canal. De alguna manera logro descender sin romperme la crisma. Me acerco cauteloso. Hay un vagabundo hecho un ovillo a cierta distancia, y el chico de ojos especiales tirado aquí, con el buzo que le regalé puesto, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los pómulos encendidos. No parece golpeado. Me acerco y le toco el rostro. ¡Mierda! Está volando en fiebre.

-: Ey, ey… - lo zamarreo un poco y palmeo su mejilla, apenas abre los ojos, pero luego los vuelve a cerrar. Corro hasta el vagabundo que estaba despierto y miraba la escena en silencio – Oye, ¿quieres ganarte treinta dólares?

-0-

Me ha llevado prácticamente toda la mañana sacarle la ropa y vestirlo apropiadamente. Está sucio y transpirado, pero ni modo, no puedo bañarlo por mí mismo. Al menos ahora está con un pijama mullido, el calefactor que traje del living a un costado y tiembla todo el tiempo.

Agarro mi celular y marco el número conocido. Suena apenas dos veces y atiende de inmediato.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? – dice una voz preocupada del otro lado.

-: Estoy perfecto, oye, tengo un amigo que está con mucha fiebre, ¿podrías ayudarme? Te pagaré.

-: En diez minutos estoy allí.

El rubio de cejas tupidas, médico de cabecera mío, lo revisa adecuadamente.

-: Bueno, tiene bronquitis, pero se nota que está mal curada, de haber seguido así se hubiera transformado en pulmonía y entonces hubiera requerido internación. Dale esta medicina – dice alcanzándome la receta – Bueno, te dejaré unas muestras, cuando se terminen que compre ésta. Aquí te dejo las indicaciones – dice mientras anota con esa letra de anguila eléctrica que sólo los médicos pueden entender – Tres veces al día el jarabe, el ibuprofeno en pastillas, cada seis horas hasta que baje la fiebre. Que haga nebulización y si no tiene para hacerse, en una olla pones unas hojas de eucaliptus y sal gruesa, que haga vaho con una toalla, dos veces al día, hasta que se le afloje todo. Probablemente cuando empiece a expulsar esté un poco descompuesto y esté inapetente. No importa, que coma cuando pueda. Mucha hidratación, jugos con sales, sopas, caldos, infusiones, agua, de a sorbos pequeños. Dentro de 48hs me llamas y lo revisaré de nuevo.

-: Gracias, Erwin, ¿cuánto te debo?

-: Una taza de té.

-: Anda, no bromees, siempre es igual contigo.

-: Vamos, Levi, hazme ese sabroso té negro que sólo tu preparas tan bien y conversemos unos minutos que debo regresar pronto.

Estamos en la cocina, Erwin deshaciéndose en halagos con una simple taza de té.

-: No estás yendo al control – me dice con cara seria.

-: ¿Vas a regañarme de nuevo, papá? Ya, no me ofusques, iré, ¿ok? Iré esta semana.

-: Lo que te pasó a principio de mes no fue una broma, Levi, debes cuidarte por amor a Dios. ¿Y quién es el muchachito? ¿Tu novio?

Casi que me le rio en la cara, me tomo mi tiempo para responder, sé que lo estoy haciendo sufrir.

-: No, es sólo un amigo.

-: Tú no cambias, ¿eh? ¿Recuerdas ese gato desgarbado que trajiste a casa una vez? ¿Ese blanco?

-: ¿Félix?

-: ¡Ése! Animal del demonio – dice recordando y tomando un sorbo.

-: No era un animal del demonio, simplemente que era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que lo detestabas, y él solo respondía a tu aprehensión.

-: Meaba mi maletín, Levi – me recrimina con reproche, miro al rubio y nos echamos a reír.

-: ¿Qué le pasó? – indaga curioso.

-: Se lo comió el perro de mi vecino. Ése es un animal salvaje, salvaje como sus dueños.

-: Oh, lo siento.

-: Sí, lloré mucho por él… - digo suspirando – Era mi compañero. ¿Y cómo anda Trípode?

Trípode, un apodo de humor negro para el perro gordinflón de Erwin, le falta una pata.

-: Oh, ahí está, viejo y gruñón.

-: Igual que tú – le digo y el rubio se sonríe. Se levanta para lavar la taza y se acerca un poco a mí.

-: Ey… - dice acariciando mi cabeza, es nostálgico – Promete que iras al chequeo…

-: Lo haré, no fastidies.

-: Te extraño…

-: No comiences – digo alejándome - ¿no que tenías que irte?

-: Sí, sí, tengo una operación de apéndice en dos horas. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas.

-: Lo haré, lo bueno de tener un ex que es médico es que las consultas con gratis.

Nos reímos bastante y lo acompaño a la puerta. Me deja un beso en la frente, es más fuerte que él. Antes solía dolerme bastante, pero ya no. Ahora estoy bien. Vuelvo al cuarto, de alguna manera logro que el joven trague la medicina. Y vuelvo a la cocina para preparar una sopa.

-0-

Eren se remueve, siente su cabeza sobre algo mullido y cálido, gira el rostro y aspira fuerte, olor a limpio, agradable. Le recuerda a cuando su madre le traía la ropa del lavadero, suave y limpia.

Abre un poco los ojos con esfuerzo, le duele mucho el pecho y se siente débil, pero puede sentarse en la cama. Se mira, la ropa extraña, el lugar que no reconoce y que no es un hospital. Entonces el corazón le late frenético, se pone de pie como puede, se siente mareado, lleva al menos casi dos días sin probar una comida decente. La puerta se abre y ve la figura del hombre. Lo mira espantado.

-: ¿Qué, qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – dice aterrado, cerrando los puños dispuesto a defenderse en cualquier momento. Levi levanta sus palmas y lo mira con calma.

-: Tranquilízate, Eren. Te encontré debajo del puente de Saint Charles, estabas empapado y volando en fiebre, por lo que te traje aquí y ayer te revisó el doctor Erwin Smith. Sí te dejaba ahí tirado ibas a morirte. Tranquilo, puedes irte cuando quieras.

-: ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-: Ya te la traigo, la puse a secar esta mañana, espera un momento – vuelve con lo solicitado y la deja en una silla cercana, su experiencia le dice que no es sensato acercarse a un ser humano con miedo, no hasta que se calme un poco – La lavé un par de veces, porque las telas estaban percudidas, espero no te moleste.

-: ¿Por qué haces esto? – dice el joven casi con molestia.

-: Sólo quería ayudarte.

-: ¿Por qué?

-: Porque sí.

-: ¡Mientes! Nadie ayuda a otro porque sí. Te lo dije la otra vez, si querías mi cuerpo no necesitabas arrastrarme aquí.

-: ¿Qué? Oi, oi, mocoso, aminora la marcha, yo no estoy interesado en tu cuerpo. Tengo consciencia, ¿sabes? No podía dejarte a la buena de Dios en ese lugar de mierda.

Eren retrocede y se sienta, le duele la cabeza.

-: En la mesa de luz está tu medicación y el agua, debes tomar la pastilla amarilla y la blanca. Ahí están las recetas para que lo corrobores, tienes una feroz bronquitis. Si quieres irte estás en tu derecho, pero si quieres quedarte y recuperarte apropiadamente, sólo te pediré que te bañes porque apestas. Hice una suculenta sopa, al menos come un poco y luego decide qué hacer.

Eren lo mira con desconfianza, Levi entra a la habitación con pasos lentos y tranquilos, va hasta un mueble y saca un par de toallas, junto a otro pijama de color negro.

-: ¿Qué harás? – le pregunta sin acercarse todavía.

-: Está bien, me bañaré.

El hombre tiene que ayudarlo, el joven está tambaleante. Llena la bañera con agua bien caliente. Lo ayuda a sacarse la ropa, lo único que queda sobre el cuerpo moreno es un colgante con una cruz plateada. Se apoya en Levi para entrar en la tina. No tiene vergüenza alguna de su cuerpo desnudo. Exhala un suspiro sentido cuando el agua le acaricia los músculos agarrotados. Sin dudas hace años que no puede disfrutar de un baño como ese. Siempre duchas rápidas en los bares o los hoteles alojamiento.

-: Te lavaré la cabeza – avisa Levi tomando un cuenco de plástico. El joven se deja hacer. El agua cae una y otra vez sobre las hebras castañas, luego el shampoo, el hombre hace bastante espuma en la cabeza del muchacho y refriega enérgicamente – Cierra los ojos o te entrará el jabón.

Parsimoniosamente lava el cabello para dejarlo brillante y sedoso. Eren parece un cachorro mojado. Luego lo mira a través de la cortina de agua sobre su cabeza. Los ojos especiales están algo apagados, sin duda por la enfermedad. Le avienta una esponja.

-: Lávate apropiadamente, dejaré entornada la puerta, si necesitas ayuda para salir sólo llámame.

-: Levi… - llama el muchacho antes de que el hombre se vaya – Gracias…

-: De nada, mocoso.

-0-

Ahora está sentado al borde la mesa de la cocina. Las piernas sobre la silla, abrazado a ellas, sigue con sus ojos los movimientos del pelinegro. Pronto un humeante plato de sopa está frente a él, su boca se hace agua. Levi se sirve también.

Eren agarra la cuchara para hundirla en el caldo que huele como la octava maravilla del mundo.

-: Espera – dice el hombre – Hay que rezar y agradecer – Junta las manos y el mozuelo baja las piernas y lo imita – Dios, te agradecemos por el pan sobre la mesa, y este día más de vida, amén. Ahora sí, come. Oi, sopla que está extremadamente caliente.

Pero a Eren no parece importarle, traga y traga como si se le fuera la vida en ello, chapoteando sobre el plato como un cerco famélico.

-: Oi, tranquilo – Lo regaña Levi, el joven lo mira, algunas gotas se le escurren por el mentón – Joder, eres un puerco – le limpia la cara con la servilleta – Te hará mal si comes tan rápido, nadie te va a sacar el plato de comida. Sé que tienes hambre, pero trata de saborear un poco. Si te quedas con hambre te serviré más.

El muchacho intenta no parecer un cavernícola, y trata de comer más despacio, pero es que la sopa está tan deliciosa, y los pedazos flotantes de pollo son extraordinarios. En un santiamén se termina su plato, toma una hogaza de pan de la panera y se llena la boca que casi no puede masticar. Levi se frota el puente de la nariz, ese mocoso pone su paciencia a prueba. Se levanta y le sirve de nuevo, cuando vuelve nota que la pata de pollo de su plato ha desaparecido, sólo está el hueso pelado a un costado. El joven baja la mirada como una mascota que sabe que se ha portado mal. Pone el nuevo plato frente a él.

-: Oi, hay reglas en esta casa, puedes servirte las veces que se te antoje, pero no robes comida de mi plato, ¿entendido? – Eren asiente y vuelve a tragar con ansias - ¿Quieres jugo? – Asiente.

Levi trae la jarra y le sirve, para entonces el segundo plato está vacío. El muchacho se frota el abdomen, ah, la hermosa sensación de tener el estómago lleno, de inmediato se enciende la sonrisa en su rostro.

-: ¿Más?

-: Sí, por favor – dice acercándole el plato y lamiendo la cuchara. Levi no sabe si sentirse contento o triste, pero nuevamente deja otro plato lleno. Ahora el joven come con más calma – Cocinas excelente – dije con la boca llena.

-: Bueno, al principio apestaba, siempre dejé esta tarea a otros, pero la necesidad saca habilidades que uno ni sabía que podía tener. Igual, creo que tienes demasiada hambre. Como sea, esta sopa me la preparaba mi madre, en paz descanse. Siempre que volvía de la escuela con algún golpe, o que tenía un día malo, ella me decía: "Levi, vamos a preparar la receta mágica que cura todas las penas" – el joven lo escucha atentamente – Tal vez fueran sus palabras, pero juro que siempre después de tomar esta sopa me sentía increíblemente mejor.

-: Tal vez si fuera mágica después de todo – dice el joven sonriendo – Yo ya siento los efectos.

Levi bufa y come tranquilamente, casi con lentitud. No va ni en la mitad y Eren ha terminado todo.

-: ¿Más?

-: No, fue suficiente, voy a reventar – acota mientras se golpea el vientre con la palma y se estira un poco, aún tiene ojeras y los ojos algo rojos - ¿Cuántos años tienes Levi?

-: Muchos.

-: Mmm… ¿cuarenta?

-: Casi, treinta y nueve.

-: Yo tengo veinticuatro.

-: En tus sueños – acota el hombre y bebe un poco de jugo – Con suerte tienes dieciocho.

-: ¡Ja! Diecinueve. ¿Eres gay?

-: Si ya terminaste, lávate los dientes, hay un cepillo nuevo, el naranja, y vete a dormir, debes recuperarte.

-: No estoy moribundo, ¿quieres algo de compañía? – pregunta casualmente.

-: ¿No me estás haciendo compañía en este momento?

-: Ja, ja, ja, ja – se carcajea el joven y se muerde el labio inferior – Tú te lo pierdes anciano, gracias por la cena – Se levanta y se pierde en el pasillo.

Cuanta confianza, piensa Levi. Pero a pesar de todo le agrada tener la presencia de otro ser humano en la casa, es como si se hubiera sacudido del gris de siempre y se hubiera pintado de colores. Suspira y se pone una mano en el pecho, lo sabe bien, está contento.

.

By Luna de Acero… escondida por las nubes de lluvia…


	2. Está bien llorar

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí son las 6 de la mañana y ya estoy fulminada, nada, me voy a dormir y mañana sigo con las actualizaciones, la próxima Sigillum Septimun, al fin! Bueno, espero les guste este nuevo cap, y me encantaría que compartieran sus emociones conmigo con sus amorosos reviews. A todos los que siempre están, gracias, gracias, gracias.-

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, al cual le prendo velas para que alguna vez haga del ereri/riren un cannon.

Advertencia: Toneladas y toneladas de feels de todos los colores. Ya saben.

Respondo a los **GUEST** que fueron varios, al resto ya saben que deben buscar en el inbox, pero siempre, siempre respondo:

 **Darling:** Jaja Bueno si, daba para un Riren, pero es Ereri, les prometo que se va a aclarar porqué Ereri más adelante, varias me preguntaron eso. Bueno mi corazón espero que te recuperes satisfactoriamente de tu opeación y espero poder alegrarte un poquito más con este cap, luego me dice si te ha gustado, si? Gracias por leer y dejar tu hermoso comentario. Besitos de estrellas y soles. Luna.-

 **Kathy:** Bueno preciosa, tus sospechas son ciertas y en este cap se va aclarando el panorama respecto a eso. Y ya viste, no era taaan viejo, jaja, pasa que justamente por su enfermedad está muy limitado con las cosas que puede hacer. Tú eres la que siempre me pregunta por la actualización de amor ideal, pero lo cierto es que no tengo más para actualizar, puesto que el fic ya está finalizado, son 13 capítulos + el extra. Por favor dime si te ha quedado alguna duda sobre él, así te lo aclaro, pero ya no habrá más actualizaciones de ese fic. Gracias por preguntar. Besitos de lluvia y arena. Luna.-

 **La italiana:** OH MY GOD! Pero que metida de pata taaaan terrible! el Maestro se debe estar revolcando en su tumba. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, por la corrección, como vez ya lo he arreglado, mis más sinceras disculpas. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar tu comentario, eso me anima a seguir con más entusiasmo. Besitos de nubes y ventarrones. Luna.-

 **Sassy:** Vaya, en primer lugar Erwin no será ningún villano en el fic, simplemente formó parte del pasado de Levi, no puse ninguna advertencia porque no habrá ni Lime, ni Lemon, ni nada más que nombrarlo en tiempo pasado por lo que sucedió entre ellos, tan simple como eso. Respecto a si es obligatorio o no usar a todos los personajes de SNK, eso me lo reservo y queda a mi criterio, normalmente no los uso a todos, los que leen mis fics lo saben, solo a los más emblemáticos, incluso aquí aparecen varios nombres de personajes que nada tienen que ver con la serie y aunque tuvieran que ver, no entiendo en qué pueden modificar la intensión del fic. Con respecto al Riren, podría ser, pero no, es Ereri, a mi me gustan ellos dos juntos, no importa quien vaya primero, pero Levi tiene una grave enfermedad, por lo cual no puede tomar el rol activo, sino no sería coherente. Nuevamente, con respecto a quien le dedico los fics, eso queda completamente a mi criterio. Hay gente (incluso chicas con las que he llegado a forjar una preciosa amistad, como Esthela en este caso) a las cuales les dediqué capítulos, fics enteros o one shots, ya sea que me han pedido exclusivamente un desarrollo de alguna historia o simplemente que escriba sobre alguna imagen. Si tú quieres algo en particular, crea una cuenta, escríbeme y veremos qué puedo hacer, pero la decisión de las dedicatorias es arbitraria y es mía, y si repito a quien se lo dedico, no lo veo como un problema en absoluto, sorry pero no sorry. Por favor, no tomes ni respuesta como regaño que no tengo ninguna intención, mientras te sientas a gusto con el fic, seguiré receptiva a todas las críticas que quieras hacer respecto a la trama o la gramática, pero la selección de personajes y sus personalidades no son negociables. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario. Besos de huracanes. Luna.-

.

.

 _ **"Si en el mundo no existiera el dolor,**_

 _ **entonces la alegría no tendría valor..."**_

 _ **José Ignacio**_

 _ **.**_

.

El muchacho se recuperaba satisfactoriamente. Ya llevaba dos días en la casa de Levi, y a decir verdad estaba muy a gusto. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería marcharse, además estaba perdiendo dinero, lo que le ocasionaría problemas con Reinner, el proxeneta del lugar. No había vuelto al bar tampoco. Pero por primera vez sentía que podía dormir tranquilo, sin estar con un ojo abierto, y ni hablar de lo bien que estaba comiendo, Levi le había dicho que mejor sería vestirlo que alimentarlo, porque mínimo Eren tragaba dos platos por comida.

-: No entiendo una mierda – dijo tirando el libro sobre la mesa ratona. "Platero y yo", Levi le había sugerido que intentara leerlo y no atiborrarse de malos programas de televisión – Sabes, voy a tener que irme mañana – dijo el muchacho.

-: Aún no estás del todo repuesto – contestó el hombre con tranquilidad.

-: Lo sé, pero bueno, tengo que… ya sabes, necesito dinero.

-: Muy bien, quédate un día más, te pagaré lo que ganas en una noche. ¿Cuánto es?

-: Bueno, depende, una mala noche pueden ser sesenta u ochenta dólares, y una buena tal vez ciento cuarenta.

-: ¿Supongo que con cien está bien?

Eren miró sus dedos algo nervioso.

-: Oye, te agradezco mucho que me ayudes, pero no me siento bien, ya sabes, estoy aquí de inútil. Mmm… ¿quieres que te la chupe un poco? No debes hacer nada, yo haré todo, pero no me lo hagas tragar porque no me gusta.

Levi se refregó el puente de la nariz.

-: No, Eren, no quiero que hagas eso. Mira, te pagaré para que me hagas compañía de acuerdo, vamos a conversar.

-: ¿Conversar? – el joven se rio – Levi, ¿eres de los que les gustan las cosas raras? Esos fetiches extraños, ya sabes. A mí no me molesta, en serio, ya estoy acostumbrado, puedo ser el activo si quieres, me da igual.

-: Mira, mocoso, no quiero tenes sexo contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

-: ¿Eres hetero?

-: No, no lo soy, pero no tengo intenciones de acostarme con… Simplemente deja ya de insistir, no es necesario. Aquí están los cien dólares – le dijo mostrándoselos y guardándolos en su bolsillo – si te los quieres ganar vamos a conversar durante unas horas. Ven, vamos a la cocina, es hora del té.

Levi hizo tostadas, para el joven chocolatada, para él té negro. Puso las mermeladas y la manteca.

Eren estaba con los ojos brillantes de nuevo. Cada vez que veía la mesa llena se ponía contento. Cargó una tostada con manteca que se derritió por el calor del pan y luego una gruesa capa de mermelada de fresas. A Levi le daba gusto verlo comer así, además necesitaba un par de kilos, porque aún se le notaban los huesos muy marcados.

-: Muy bien – dijo Levi – conversemos…

-: ¿De qué quieres hablar? – dijo Eren con la boca llena, Levi iba a decir algo de los modales en la mesa, pero luego desistió, no quería arruinarle el apetito, podía aprender después.

-: No sé, cuéntame algo de tu vida, lo que más quieras…

Eren se tragó la tostada y de un solo sorbo se bajó media tasa haciendo un desastroso ruido al sorber con fuerza. Luego pensó, mientras el militar veía las migajas pegoteadas sobre su cara con parte del chocolate. "Peor que un niño", pensó.

-: Bueno… no sé qué decir.

-: ¿Tienes casa, Eren? ¿Dónde vives?

-: Oh, eso – se sonrió y se relamió los labios – Bueno, no tengo un lugar fijo, ya sabes, un poco por aquí y un poco por allá. Trabajo en un bar – dijo de repente – Es el "Quinta Avenida", ¿lo conoces? – Levi negó con la cabeza – Bueno, allí hay un tipo, Rufus, me gusta ir al bar, él nos protege de los que no quieren pagar. Pero el problema que somos muchos y pocos clientes, por eso me vengo a estos lados. Puf, aquí abundan, la gente necesita mucho sexo por estos lados. Peeero, aquí no hay protección, entonces a veces los imbéciles se pasan de listos. Pero me sé defender, a veces puedo, a veces no.

-: ¿No te molesta? – preguntó Levi dejando la taza sobre la mesa, mientras Eren devoraba otra tostada – Quiero decir, que un extraño te toque, te pida esas cosas.

-: No, para nada. Siempre lo hice, es como… ¿respirar? Me da igual.

-: ¿No pensaste en buscar otro trabajo?

-: Claro que sí. Una vez fui a hacer changas en el centro de abastecimiento, descargué camiones, acomodé cajones, ya sabes, esas cosas, pero al final de doce horas de trabajo sólo me dieron diez dólares. Y no me quieren contratar en ningún lado porque no terminé la secundaria. ¡Ja! Como si uno necesitara saber sobre Napoleón para lavar una taza.

-: ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Por primera vez el hombre vio que Eren se ponía serio.

-: Mi mamá… ella se fue de la casa cuando yo tenía siete. No sé, será que mi padre le pegaba mucho. Pero me dejó. Y luego él comenzó a beber, traía amigos a la casa. Entonces uno le dijo: Tu mujer se prostituye. Pero él ya sabía sobre eso. Me miró y le dijo: realmente tu hijo es igual a ella, tiene su mismo bonito rostro. Después el me compraba revistas de cómics, me traía dulces, me compraba los juguetes que yo quería. A mi padre le daba igual, yo no existía para él, vivía sin prestarme atención. A veces no había comida en casa, ah, pero una vecina, Mikasa, me daba a veces. Bueno, la cuestión es que – muerde de nuevo – este tipo quería tocarme un poco, era bueno conmigo así que no me molestaba. Me compró vestidos, por algunos dólares mi padre dejaba que me llevara a su casa. Él me ponía esos vestido y decía que me veía lindo – Eren se rasca la nuca despreocupado y Levi intenta no desmoronarse con la historia – Erika, me llamaba, eso no me gustaba, pero como fuera, si yo le hacía caso un rato después me compraba cosas. Luego quería que se la chupara y así… Después vino lo otro, al menos fue amable.

-: ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-: Nueve. Después otros amigos de mi padre me buscaron, yo ya no quería hacer tanto, pero él insistía. Puso un colchón en la habitación al lado de la cocina. Siempre hacía mucho calor allí – Eren se rasca un brazo distraído – Todos los días era igual. Me molestaban en la escuela así que dejé de ir, mi padre solía decirme que con una cara tan bonita no necesitaba estudiar. Pero me cansaba mucho, a veces venían de a dos. A veces llamaba a mi padre, pero él nunca, nunca vino a verme… luego al parecer sentía culpa o simplemente yo le daba asco, así que dejó de hablarme. Sólo me decía, vamos, uno más, puedes hacerlo, aunque me doliera el trasero…

 _"-: Papá – dijo el chiquillo con la cara sucia, el pelo desgreñado y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar – Ya no más. Estoy cansado, me duele mucho…_

 _-: Vamos, Eren, hay que pagar la comida, hazlo una vez más y puedes irte a dormir._

 _-: Pero el último, ¿ya?_

 _-: Sí, el último de hoy…"_

-: Luego me cansé, así que me escapaba. Me iba a caminar por las plazas, o aceptaba que otros me llevaran a otros lugares. A veces no me daban nada, pero a veces sí. Junté dinero, y luego cuando tuve catorce me fui. Esa casa siempre estaba sucia. Cuando eres más grande peor te tratan. Una ez la policía me arrestó, terminé en una casa de acogida. No era tan malo. Pero era duro ver como las parejas venían a buscar a los bebés. Nunca miraban donde nosotros, éramos invisibles para ellos, tal como pasaba con mi padre. Una vez casi me adoptan, pero cuando la señora leyó el reporte de la policía salió espantada. Al menos no estaba robando – dice con algo de molestia – Me ganaba el pan como podía, ellos no entienden, ellos no saben cuándo duele el estómago de hambre, es molesto.

Se hace un breve silencio, Levi no sabe ni qué decir, porque tiene un nudo muy grande en la garganta.

-: ¿Sabes? Te cuento algo muy gracioso, cuando tenía 16 o por ahí, me crucé a mi madre, ¡me echó de la esquina! Me gruñó y me dijo que ese lugar era suyo, que fuera a buscarme el mío, ja, ja, ja, ¿no es gracioso? – Pero Levi no se ríe, solo lo mira con preocupación – No me reconoció… bueno estaba algo borracha y no nos veíamos hacía 9 nueve años… bueno, mejor así… ¿Hay más chocolatada?

El hombre se pone de pie, agarra la taza y sirve.

-: ¿Y tú qué? Cuéntame también – le pide el joven.

-: ¿Yo? Mi historia es aburrida.

-: No importa, quiero saber igual.

-: Bueno, yo no conocí a mi padre, nos abandonó cuando mamá quedó embarazada. Así que ella sacó adelante la casa, era costurera, trabajaba muy duro. Luego cuando tenía 9 mi tío Kenny se fue a vivir con nosotros. Fue muy duro, él era un tipo realmente estricto… y violento… Me obligó a unirme a las fuerzas armadas apenas terminé el secundario. Yo no quería, pero fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Hice amigos, aprendí disciplina. En cierta manera fui feliz. Me iba bastante bien, llegué al grado de Sargento, pero por alguna razón mis reclutas me llamaban "Capitán", fue como una especie de broma al principio, pero luego quedó para la posteridad, así que ellos me conocen así, como el capitán Levi.

-: ¿Puedo llamarte "Capitán"? – dijo el ojiverde divertido.

-: Puedes llamarme como más te guste.

-: Mmm… ¿chichón de suelo?

-: No te metas con mi altura, mocoso, así como ves puedo darte vuelta en un dos por tres.

-: Ja, ja, ja. Está bien, no diré nada sobre eso… ¿Y qué pasó?

-: Bueno, un día me descompensé, hace cinco años atrás, venía sintiendo mareos, que me faltaba un poco el aire, siempre llevé una vida sana, sin vicios, pero eventualmente cuando los síntomas empeoraron… no me quedó más remedio que ir al médico. Todo comenzó con una fuerte gripe viral que me duró semanas, lo cual era muy extraño, porque yo nunca he sido de enfermarme. El problema fue que tuve una persistente fiebre que no bajó con nada durante más de veinticuatro días. Para cuando pudieron tratarla… voy a resumírtelo porque es jodidamente confuso hasta para mí. La bacteria de la enfermedad se trasladó por mi torrente sanguíneo y se atoró en una válvula de mi corazón, creando, vegetaciones, son como asentamientos de la bacteria, de manera que reemplazaron esa válvula por una prótesis. Pero… eso no lo solucionó, la enfermedad se llama endocarditis infecciosa, el problema es que no se pudo eliminar la bacteria porque una parte de esta "vegetación" se desprendió y se alojó en un pulmón. Fue un jodido tratamiento, pero de alguna manera lograron erradicarlo, aunque las secuelas fueron que nuevamente volvió al corazón y se estancó de nuevo allí. Por eso tengo que tomar todos esos jodidos medicamentos para mantener a raya su crecimiento. Tuve otra intervención quirúrgica, pero… en líneas generales todo mi corazón está jodido. Adiós carrera, adiós a todo. Me dieron el retiro, una buena pensión y ya.

-: ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Eren que milagrosamente había dejado de comer.

-: La enfermedad sigue avanzando, es como… si me comiera el corazón de a poco. Eventualmente terminaré internado y entonces cuando ya no se pueda hacer nada me pondrán en la lista de espera de donantes.

-: ¿Te darán un corazón nuevo? – Levi sonrió.

-: En el mejor de los casos, sí.

-: No es tan fácil… ¿verdad?

-: Pues no, porque… tengo esta jodida sangre de Rh negativa, y si ya de por sí es difícil conseguir un donante… sólo digamos que las probabilidades son… bastante bajas.

-: Estás completamente jodido, viejo.

Levi se rio ante la frase.

-: Bueno sí, estoy bastante jodido. Vamos, termina tu merienda que en esta casa no desperdiciamos la comida.

-: ¿Y no tienes amigos, parientes? No sé, ¿algún amante?

-: Bueno, no, mi madre murió hace mucho, y mi tío Kenny está en un asilo, tiene demencia senil. Tengo mis amigos, pero vienen cuando pueden. Tuve mis parejas, nada muy memorable, excepto… bueno, una relación larga que no funcionó.

-: ¿Lo amabas?

-: Eres un jodido preguntón.

-: Disculpa, me pagan por conversar, ¿sabes? – ambos rieron ante lo dicho por el joven.

-: Sí, lo amaba muchísimo. Estuvimos juntos casi diez años.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Diez años? Yo no podría estar con la misma persona ni una semana.

-: Oh, eso explica porque te vas mañana – comentó el hombre sonriendo con tristeza.

-: Bueno, no es como si estuviera enamorado de ti.

-: Oh, no por Dios, soy la peor opción posible como pareja.

-: ¿Por qué?

-: Soy jodido para convivir, tengo mi estilo, mis reglas, y puedo ser extremadamente quisquilloso con todo. Luego soy un celoso terrible y por si eso fuera poco, me voy a morir pronto.

-: Oye, no digas eso, hay esperanzas, aunque sean bajas. Y yo no la pasé tan mal aquí.

-: No eres mi pareja, si lo fueras no durarías 24 horas, ja, ja.

-: Si alguien te aguantó diez años, debe ser por algo… ¿qué sucedió?

-: Sucedió que el bastardo embarazó a una de sus enfermeras, eso. Pero tiene un final feliz, ahora son una hermosa familia.

-: A costa de tu dolor… - dijo el joven y Levi sintió como un cimbronazo en el pecho.

-: Bueno, ya pasaron dos largos años desde eso, ahora me alegro que estén juntos, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Bien, estoy cansado, si no te molesta iré a recostarme un rato, podemos seguir conversando a la noche. Lava las tazas y guarda el resto, por favor. Sírvete de la alacena o de la heladera lo que gustes, y no te olvides de tus pastillas.

-: No, papá. Lo siento, lo siento, mal chiste – se corrigió el joven, Levi solo sonrió.

Eren se quedó un rato más sentado pensando en todo lo que había escuchado. Diez años con la misma persona, eso le impactó. No recordaba haberse enamorado antes, no le gustaba lidiar con los sentimientos, eran molestos y después de todo lo vivido no le veía sentido atarse a alguien. Según su experiencia de vida, las personas iban y venían, sobre todo para follar un rato. Era mejor así, nadie sufría, nadie se quedaba esperando nada. Por ejemplo Levi, amando diez años para después ser abandonado de la noche a la mañana, no, eso jamás le sucedería a él. Las personas eran inestables y traicioneras, y nadie, nadie lo escogía a él. ¿Quién lo haría? Una puta fácil que se entregaba una y otra vez por miserables veinte dólares.

-0-

Estaba lloviendo de nuevo. Levi se levantó con pesadez, le dolía un poco el pecho, la atmósfera húmeda y fría no ayudaba, encendió el calefactor, se dio una ducha rápida para calentar el cuerpo y se dirigió a la cocina. Sintió un delicioso aroma. Cuando llegó todo era un desmadre, un caos de platos, cubiertos, bols y cosas sucias acumuladas en la bacha de la cocina.

-: ¿Pero qué?

-: ¡Levi! Despertaste, cielos, duermes como un oso invernando. Mira hice la cena, ya casi está lista, siéntate.

-: Déjame que lave un poco, ¿cómo es que ensuciaste todo esto?

-: Ah, primero me salió todo mal y quemé la comida, bueno hace mucho que no cocinaba, pero luego cambié de receta y empecé de nuevo, hice un guiso, mira, mira, se ve delicioso y también sabe muy rico, prueba – dijo contento acercándole la cuchara a la boca.

Levi probó con algo de cautela, pero estaba sabroso.

-: Te quedó muy bien.

-: ¿Verdad, que sí? Oye, falta pan, iré a comprar, ya vuelvo.

-: Toma – dijo el hombre sacando un billete de 50 dólares – Trae un refresco, el que más te guste y una bolsa de esas gomitas de fresa.

-: Bien, ya regreso, en cinco minutos apaga la olla por favor.

-: Está bien.

En pocos minutos Levi lavó todo, apagó la comida y se sentó un momento, estaba transpirando más de lo normal y recordó que no había tomado el anticoagulante, de manera que lo hizo. Últimamente todo se estaba complicando más y más. Sin dudas, apenas se fuera Eren iría al hospital.

El joven iba tarareando hasta el almacén. Ahora tenía mucha ropa nueva, Levi había separado muchas cosas que no usaba, y aunque muchos pantalones eran cortos, no le importaba porque estaba abrigado. Compró lo solicitado y regresó de inmediato, estaba con hambre y además quería ver la cara del viejo disfrutando de la comida.

-: ¡Eren! – se giró al reconocer la voz, era Jean uno de sus amigos, se conocían desde la casa de acogida - ¡Mierda santa, idiota! Estaba preocupado, ¿Dónde carajos te metiste? Rufus está cabreadísimo, te dará una paliza cuando te vea.

-: Ya, volveré mañana, dile eso, y que le llevaré su parte, no estuve trabajando mucho porque caí enfermo, de verdad no me podía mover, casi me muero, pero me ayudaron.

-: ¿No vas a trabajar hoy? ¿Y qué con esa ropa nueva?

-: Ah, esto me lo dio el tipo con el que estoy ahora ¿Está linda, no? Puto envidioso.

-: Sí, te queda bien, aunque los colores son algo pardos, como sea, vuelve lo más pronto posible ¿Es un viejo con dinero? – dijo codiciosamente el otro.

-: Me paga bien, eso es todo.

-: El pelirrojo te fue a buscar como cinco veces, está desesperado por ti. Oye, ha cobrado una herencia no lo hagas esperar mucho.

-: Bien, dile que me busque mañana si te lo cruzas, adiós cara de caballo.

-: Adiós, cara de culo de hormiga – Jean le sacó el dedo del medio y se fue.

El joven llegó contento y le dio el vuelto a Levi, sirvió los platos, esperó la bendición y procedieron a comer. Ahora que comía regularmente engullía tratando de no ser un animal famélico. Le molestó un poco que el hombre comiera apenas la mitad del plato, se lo veía algo pálido.

-: Ey, viejo, ¿estás bien?

-: Oh, los días de lluvia y el invierno, aunque me encantan no son una buena combinación para mí. Terminaré mi guiso mañana, disculpa pero no me siento muy bien.

-: ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-: Lava los platos, y acomoda un poco, iré a recostarme de nuevo. Por cierto, gracias por cocinar.

Eren lo miró algo sorprendido, hacia tanto que nadie le agradecía por nada que ya se le había vuelto una palabra un tanto extraña.

Una vez que terminó de guardar las cosas. Se fue a la pieza del hombre, abrió sigilosamente. Estaba recostado hecho una bolita y tiritando un poco. Se sentó en la cama.

-: ¿Levi?

-: ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el otro con el rostro perlado de sudor frío.

-: Bueno, tengo que hacerte compañía, ¿no?, ¿te molesta si me acuesto aquí – el hombre abrió sus ojos y Eren se carcajeó.

-: Tranquilo, viejo, no te voy a violar, simplemente no quiero dormir solo esta noche, ¿te molesta?

Por supuesto era una excusa, al joven no le molestaba dormir sólo. Pero veía al otro tan vulnerable, que no le parecía bien dejarlo ahí tirado. Además, quería devolverle los favores de alguna manera.

-: Tú me cuídate, ¿no? Ahora deja que te cuide yo.

El pelinegro se movió y tosió un poco. Eren se acostó a su lado, la cama era grande, suficiente para que durmieran a gusto sin molestarse.

-: Solo no te mueras, ¿ok? Si estás muy mal dime y te llevo al hospital.

-: No te preocupes, esto es más frecuente de lo que crees, y no voy a morirme… aún…

El hombre se durmió de inmediato y Eren se quedó contemplando su rostro un buen rato. Era apuesto, sin duda, tenía delicadas y hermosas facciones. Además había sido líder de un escuadrón del ejército, era más que obvio que tenía un cuerpo esculpido. Sin dudas el tipo con el que había salido era tremendo cabrón, por hacerlo sufrir y por haberlo abandonado. Ya se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos, entonces el ojiverde pensó que si Levi fuera su pareja, él jamás lo abandonaría por nada del mundo.

-0-

El golpe resonó limpio y el joven se sobó la mejilla molesto.

-: ¡Eres un idiota! – Le gritó Rufus – El tipo te tuvo casi una semana en su casa, ¿y tú solo conseguiste cien miserables dólares? ¡Cabeza hueca! Por eso todos se aprovechan de ti.

-: ¿Eso te incluye, Rufus? – dijo el muchacho sin inmutarse. Pero una feroz trompada en el abdomen lo hizo retorcerse de dolor doblado en el piso.

-: Pendejo altanero. Mueve tu culo y empieza a ganar dinero, porque estás muy atrasado con los pagos, no me importa si te coje un viejo o el mismísimo demonio.

Jean ayudó a Eren a ponerse de pie y le alcanzó un vaso con agua.

-: Y eso que estuvo calmado, la semana pasada casi pierdo un diente por haberle mentido con respecto a lo que pagó un cliente – le comentó su amigo.

-: Es un abusivo, se supone que nos libre de los golpes de otros, pero él si lo hace cuando quiere.

-: Son las reglas del juego, ya sabes. Vamos, hay que buscar clientes.

-0-

Levi miró por la ventana, hacía dos semanas que no veía al mocoso, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Sólo esperaba que no se hubiera enfermado de nuevo, las recaídas no eran nada buenas. Había ido finalmente al hospital, los pronósticos se hacían más y más sombríos, las recetas más fuertes y ahora estaba ligeramente decaído.

Se pasó la tarde limpiando un poco y leyendo otro poco. Ahora era "El capitán no tiene quien le escriba" de Gabriel García Márquez, últimamente le gustaba mucho ese autor. Pero no podía concentrarse del todo, sus pensamientos volvían al chico de ojos especiales. Vaya que había tenido una dura vida. Ningún niño merece pasar por esa clase de experiencias, y él que pensaba que la había pasado mal con Kenny.

Tres de la mañana y su puerta fue sacudida por varios golpes desesperados. Tomó un bate de beisbol y se fijó por la mirilla. Era el joven y tenía sangre en el rostro. Abrió de inmediato.

-: Hola, viejo – dijo temblando un poco – Lamento molestarte a estas horas, pero me pregunto si… bueno… si…

El hombre lo agarró del antebrazo y tiró de él para hacerlo pasar, el joven estaba helado, el día anterior había empezado a nevar.

-: Vamos a la cocina – le dijo. Eren sintió la calidez de la casa y suspiró aliviado. Levi buscó la caja de primeros auxilios y volvió, luego puso la pava a calentar – Mira nada más como tienes el rostro – dijo con seriedad. Sacó unas gasas, las empapó en alcohol y comenzó a limpiarlo. Tenía tremendo golpe en uno de sus ojos y la ceja apenas partida de donde había salido un poco de sangre, la nariz también.

-: Bueno, es que… Rufus se enojó, no hay muchos clientes últimamente.

-: ¿Qué sucedió?

-: Oh, es verdad, no te conté, bueno. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Rufus?, es el que nos cuida en la calle, pero no se está trabajando bien y a veces se enoja ¿Pero qué se supone que haga? La gente no sale con la nieve, me congelé afuera y solo pude conseguir dos miserables clientes – al joven le temblaba un poco la voz.

-: Ese es un hijo de puta, Eren, sólo se está aprovechando de ti.

-: Lo sé, lo sé, pero debes tener uno, todos lo tienen, o es peor, créeme que es peor.

Cuando el pelinegro terminó con el rostro del joven, le preparó una sopa instantánea con fideos ramen y se lo acercó. Como siempre, lo devoraba con fruición.

-: ¿Desde cuándo no comes?

-: Desde ayer – aceptó el otro en voz bajita, avergonzada.

-: Te haré más.

-: No, deja, Levi, ya te causé muchas molestias, no sé ni que mierda hago aquí en primer lugar – el joven tenía el semblante triste – Terminaré esto y volveré – dijo metiendo más fideos a la boca, pero el hombre ya le estaba alcanzando un segundo cuenco – No sirvo más que para problemas.

-: Eren – dijo Levi sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con profundidad – Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. Te pagaré lo que te haga falta, cámbiate y luego de terminar te vas a acostar.

-: No – respondió el joven mientras sentía que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas – Soy tan patético, tan patético que me doy asco.

Levi suspiró, le quitó el cuenco de las manos, lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo abrazó. Eren se quedó de piedra. Luego le habló con voz calma y reconfortante.

-: Está bien llorar, está bien sentirse mal de vez en cuando, tienes una carga demasiado pesada para tu edad. No tienes la obligación de estar sonriendo siempre, es imposible que uno esté bien todo el tiempo. Es absolutamente normal, porque es parte de nuestra humanidad.

Eren se aferró al cuerpo de Levi, que estaba tan cálido en comparación con el suyo y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar amargamente. Muchas veces había sentido la necesidad de desahogarse así, pero todas se las había aguantado, ahora se sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable, que no podía rechazar la oferta que el menudo hombre le hacía. Le dolía la cara, el cuerpo, las manos, le dolía profundamente el alma. A nadie era capaz de mostrarle esa debilidad, porque de hacerlo… se lo devoraría el mundo. Pero ahí, en esa bonita cocina, en los brazos de esa persona, sólo quería ser consolado. Levi frotaba sus cabellos húmedos y sucios, mientras Eren descargaba en su hombro todo su dolor. Lloró más de una hora, en completa agonía, sin poder controlarse en absoluto, y Levi no lo soltó en ningún momento.

Luego, cuando sobrevino un poco la calma, el hombre le calentó los fideos y lo ayudó a comer, mientras con un pañuelo le secaba el rostro. Nunca lo juzgó, no le recriminó el haberlo levantado a esa hora, ni que le dejó el pecho lleno de mocos y mojado. No hubo rechazo, simplemente acompañarlo, tocando su rostro o su mano, sin dobles intenciones, en un acto de compasión.

-: Vamos a dormir, te prestaré un pijama. Mañana te darás un baño, desayunaremos con medialunas recién horneadas de la panadería, y verás que te sentirás mucho mejor.

Eren sólo asintió y se dejó guiar. Usó el cuarto donde había estado antes. Levi le prendió el calefactor y se quedó a su lado hasta que lo sintió dormido. Le acarició el flequillo y le dejó un beso en la frente antes de retirarse a seguir durmiendo. Eren nunca se sintió tan a gusto en una casa ajena, porque no se trataba sólo de sábanas limpias o comida caliente… se trataba de que alguien, por primera vez en muchos años, lo había tratado como si fuera una persona de verdad…

.

By Luna de Acero… con el corazón partido…


	3. El día más feliz de mi vida

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí el nuevo cap, disculpen la demora, no tengo excusas, simplemente estuve disfrutando de mi familia estos días y me relajé demasiado, ahora sí a cumplir mis obligaciones como corresponde. Gracias en serio, por todas sus lindas palabras por su apoyo, por taaanto cariño. Espero les guste como quedó, me llevó arios días porque no transmitía lo que realmente quería, pero creo que ahora sí. Me comentan que les pareció? Mil gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maldito torturador de emociones Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Muuuuchos feelss, ya saben.

CAPITULO DEDICADO A LAS HERMOSAS _**NANAO**_ Y _**ASTRID**_ , BELLEZAS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ CON SUS COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE DÁNDOME SOPORTE Y ESTANDO EN CADA PROYECYO, EN SERIO, GRACIAS HERMOSAS.

Y A TODAS LAS BELLAS PERSONITAS QUE TAN AMABLEMENTE ME ESCRIBEN Y SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS, DIOS LAS BENDIGA POR TANTO AMOR.

.

.

 _ **"Juntos somos lo que la pobre gente no alcanza jamás:**_

 _ **el cielo en la tierra."**_

 _ **Pablo Neruda**_

.

.

Eren se despertó cerca del mediodía, se apresuró a vestirse y alistarse, sabía que Levi detestaba la gente que se despertaba tarde. Pero es que estaba tan cómodo y mullido que no tenía ganas en absoluto de moverse de la cama. Encontró una notita en la mesa de luz:

 _"Eren tuve que ir a hacerme un chequeo, te dejé la mesa servida ¡COME! Calienta la pava o la leche y hazte algo decente para tomar, y por Dios ¡BAÑATE! Ya sé, anoche estabas muy cansado, te dejé ropa limpia sobre la cómoda. No cocines, compraré algo delicioso para el almuerzo, ya verás. Oi, no te vayas sin despedirte al menos, ¿ok?_

 _Levi"_

El joven se sonrió.

-: Viejo quisquilloso.

Primero se tomó un largo y revivificante baño, se miró en el espejo, tenía los labios cuarteados del frío, y ásperos, los pómulos algo quemados por el sol y la punta de la nariz, tal vez por todo el tiempo a la intemperie que pasaba. Tomó el cepillo de dientes que Levi le había asignado, de hecho encontrarlo todavía en el baño lo hizo sonreír. Quien diría que ese hombre bajito y con cara de malo empezaría a significar tanto en su vacía vida. Eren se cepilló los dientes y se miró de nuevo. Era lindo tener donde regresar, un lugar al cual llamar "hogar"… Se detuvo y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos acuosos. Le gustaba demasiado estar ahí, le gustaban las palabras de Levi, quería que lo abrazara más, que lo aceptara completamente, quería que… lo besara. Pero tal vez el hombre sólo lo veía como un mocoso de la calle que le dio lástima. ¿Podía llamar hogar a ese lugar? Claro que no, solo podía decir que tuvo un golpe de suerte enorme y se encontró con una persona solidaria. Alguien que no le pedía nada a cambio y que hacía demasiado por él, era tan fácil acostumbrarse a los buenos tratos… Pero tampoco podía estar para siempre allí… Si al menos Levi… lo dejara pagarle de alguna manera… pero la única forma que conocía era con su cuerpo y era la primera vez que un hombre le prestaba tanta atención pero a la vez rechazaba sus servicios, ¿le daré asco?, se preguntó rascándose un brazo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a devorar la comida.

Le dolió el pecho, ¿por qué? Hace mucho se había acostumbrado a los rechazos, a que uno que otro lo mirara mal o le dijera que no hacía bien su "trabajo", por supuesto todo para no pagarle, ya había aprendido a no deprimirse por esas cosas. Y sin embargo ahora… de solo imaginar que Levi pudiera pensar eso de él, en cierta manera le dolía… Una vez tuvo un hombre que lo visitaba regularmente en el bar, siempre pedía estar con él, pero sólo para beber tragos. Luego aprendió que era virgen y tímido. Una vez que lo animó a pasar la noche con él, se volvió un cliente regular. Kitaro, se llamaba, no todo era sexo, a veces conversaban mucho, era un hombre amable y dulce, y se sintió algo molesto cuando le contó que había conseguido pareja y fue a despedirse.

Fue hasta el baño y se miró atentamente en el espejo, leves morados coloreaban su mandíbula y aún le dolía la nariz por el puñetazo directo de Rufus. Seguro lo retaría si se le aparecía ahora, sobre todo sin dinero. ¿Por qué no podía ser más fácil para él? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente vivir en paz? Ahora que conocía la amabilidad, el calor de una casa, empezaba a darse cuenta lo mal que había vivido hasta ahora.

-: Sí – se dijo a sí mismo – sólo me tiene lástima, como un perro abandonado que tirita en el frío de la calle. ¿Por qué motivo me ayudaría sino? – nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y las corrió con bronca, debía dejar de llorar.

Luego como un flash vino ese recuerdo a su memoria, su padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina, borracho, el aire caliente de la tarde haciéndolos transpirar, sus rodillas y sus manos estaban sucias, su boca, su cuerpo, porque acaba de atender a "uno de sus amigos". Sólo quería que lo mirara, aunque más no fuera una vez, que se diera cuenta que existía y que no quería seguir con aquello. Su padre lo miró entonces y sintió que había una esperanza, hasta que el hombre echó a reír como desquiciado. Burlándose.

 _"-: Mírate, ja, ja, ja, peor que una puta, ja, ja, ja, digno hijo de tu asquerosa madre, ja, ja, ja. Será mejor que mejores con tu boca y con tu trasero, porque si no estarás condenado a la soledad. Mírate… tan patético… nadie te amará, Eren… ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo… la verdad es que… te odio bastante."_

Luego se puso de pie, tambaleándose y se fue a comprar más alcohol con los billetes que el anterior cliente había dejado.

-0-

Levi estacionó su Ford K negro en el garaje. Estaba cayendo agua nieve. Normalmente no usaba su auto, pero esta vez estaba demasiado frío como para arriesgarse a ir en otro medio de transporte. Antes le encantaba conducir, ahora lo evitaba. Dejó sus estudios en un sobre sobre uno de los asientos. Recuento de glóbulos blancos, mal, recuento de oxígeno en la sangre, mal. ¿Qué ganaba yendo a los chequeos quincenales? Nada, más que amargarse un poco.

Cuando salió del auto se sorprendió de ver a Eren en el palier, con una remera mangas largas y fumando, suspiró cansado y se acercó. El joven le sonrió como siempre, sin embargo había algo de sombra en esa mueca.

-: Ey, viejo, bienvenido. Disculpa pero necesitaba fumar un poco, ¿no te molesta, cierto?

-: No deberías hacerlo, es malo para tu salud – le dijo con tranquilidad, el joven agachó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de fumar - ¿Y por qué tan desabrigado? Vas a enfermarte – se sacó su sobretodo y se lo colocó por encima de los hombros – Cuando termines, entra, traje la comida.

A los pocos minutos el joven ingresó. Levi se daba cuenta que algo le enturbiaba las pupilas. Pero le gustó ver sus ojos brillar cuando puso las presas de pollo doradas y crujientes en la bandeja. Colocó la salsa en un pocillo y Eren sacó la jarra con jugo de la heladera. Levi lo miró.

-: Lo hice yo, espero te guste – dijo sonriendo.

Por supuesto Levi hizo que se lavara las manos y agradeciera por la comida en una pequeña oración. Luego ambos se deleitaron con el delicioso sabor.

-: Voy a morir de la felicidad – dijo el joven con la boca llena a más no poder.

-: Tienes una felicidad fácil de conseguir – dijo el mayor disfrutando de la alegría del joven.

-: Levi… ¿por qué… me ayudas tanto?

-: Porque puedo y quiero.

-: Pero no ganas nada.

-: Bueno, tengo buena compañía y prefiero verte sonreír, aunque sea un rato.

Eren dejó la presa en el plato y se limpió los labios. Pensó un momento y habló.

-: Yo… me iré Levi… no voy a volver…

Levi no se inmutó ni un poco. Pero tomó una decisión que venía pensando hacía rato.

-: Mira, Eren… voy a hacerte una propuesta, pero no me respondas ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Piénsalo detenidamente, quédate esta noche, te lo pido como un favor, no me siento muy bien… y… es bueno saber que hay alguien en casa – el joven lo miró a la expectativa – Mi salud no es la mejor y esta fría temporada no ayuda en absoluto… Así que… si te quedas, te pagaré $300 dólares semanales, por ahora es lo que puedo hacer por ti. Te encargarías de comprar mis medicamentos, ayudar en la limpieza, tal vez leerme de vez en cuando, cocinar un poco y… estudiar… terminar el secundario, lo puedes hacer a la distancia. Si lo terminas, yo tengo un par de contactos que podrían conseguirte un trabajo decente… no quiero decir que el tuyo no lo sea… bueno. Puedes quedarte con la habitación que estás usando, comida y sustento no te van a faltar. ¿Puedes pensarlo?

Eren se quedó perplejo, nuevamente sentía ganas de llorar, ¿no estaba soñando, cierto?

-: ¿Por qué?

-: Ya deja de preguntar tanto, necesito ayuda, ya no puedo solo y… disfruto tu compañía.

-: Rufus me matará si desaparezco.

-: Yo me encargaré de hablar con él.

-: ¿Qué? No, no, Levi, él no se anda con vueltas, es un jodido desquiciado.

-: No te preocupes, conozco a esa clase de tipos y estuve investigando un poco, ese bar… clandestino, créeme que será mejor que él me escuche y no te moleste más. Confía en mí.

Eren no estaba muy convencido, pero asintió con la cabeza. De sólo pensar que podría vivir un par de meses en esa casa tan hermosa, hacía que le latiera el corazón con fuerza. Disimuladamente se pellizcó en la mano. No, no era un sueño.

-0-

El hombre cayó pesadamente contra el pavimento, las muelas crujieron.

-: ¡Hijo de puta! – Gritó desde su posición - ¡Te mataré hijo de puta!

-: Guárdate tus palabras, Rufus, tengo contactos importantes, deja ir a Eren o te juro que lo mínimo que te va a pasar es que vayas a la cárcel – Levi mostró su reluciente arma y le sacó el seguro para apuntar al otro – Yo no me ando con vueltas, y no te tengo miedo a ti ni a nadie, vuelvo a enterarme que lo buscas o lo acechas y te mando a la tumba – luego disparó produciéndole un sangrado en el hombro al rozar la bala – Tengo una perfecta puntería, no me obligues a usarla, Eren trabajará para mí, será mío desde ahora, ¿nos hemos entendido?

El hombre enorme estaba sin habla, la barbilla temblando un poco, asintió con rapidez.

-: Perfecto. De ahora en adelante no quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara.

-0-

-: No entiendo – dijo el chico fastidiado mientras tiraba el manual por quinta vez. Las lágrimas a punto de salir – Soy demasiado tonto.

-: No, no eres tonto, simplemente no has tenido una buena educación. Vamos, te ayudaré.

Con santa paciencia Levi ayudó al joven a leer los problemas de matemáticas. Estaba haciendo el curso a distancia para mayores para aprobar el bachillerato. Eran dos años por ser acelerado.

-: Y ahora pones la coma, justo aquí, ¿lo ves?

Eren suspiró con mayor calma, la crisis había pasado.

-: Ahora inténtalo tú.

El joven se esmeró, como era de esperarse no le salió a la primera, pero a la quinta si, Levi festejó su logro aplaudiéndolo y sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto la cura contra el cáncer. Eren se sintió reconfortado.

-: Eres muy inteligente – le dijo el pelinegro y el castaño lo miró con desconfianza – Aprendes rápido, solo debes tener algo de paciencia y constancia. Haz dos problemas más y tómate un descanso.

El joven hizo caso, Levi estaba complacido, viendo el enorme esfuerzo que hacía. Sin dudas necesitaba ropa, la suya le quedaba algo apretada. Al menos había recuperado varios kilos y había un hermoso rosado sobre sus mejillas que no se iba, las ojeras también habían desaparecido. Era en verdad espléndido, una belleza fuera de este mundo. Para Levi, Eren era un pequeño sol que se paseaba por su casa irradiando luz y calor por doquier. El joven levantó la cabeza y se tropezó con la intensa mirada del hombre. Le gustaba que lo ayudara con sus tareas, era el momento que más cerca podía estar de él. El más bajo siempre olía a menta y madera recién cortada. Amaba ese aroma. Que lo felicitara, que le dijera esas cosas bonitas hacía que su corazón se disparara invariablemente.

-0-

Levi estaba en otro de sus chequeos, mientras el joven preparaba el almuerzo llamaron a la puerta. Cuando abrió se quedó perplejo. Era Jean.

-: Hola, Erencito, ¿qué cuentas compadre? – dijo saludando con alegría y entrando sin darle tiempo a réplicas – Oh, vaya, que linda casa, sí que te las arreglaste para acomodarte bien, ¿eh?

-: Jean, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué necesitas?

El rubio se tiró en el sillón y subió las piernas a la mesa ratona, mientras tosía un poco.

-: Nada, quería decirte que estás abandonando a tus clientes, cuando vuelvas al ruedo no tendrás a nadie que te busque, tendrás que empezar de nuevo, será duro.

-: No volveré, Jean.

-: Eren, ¿acaso crees que el viejo éste te va a querer por siempre? Sólo se está aprovechando de ti.

-: Nadie se aprovecha de mí – dijo el castaño molesto y cruzando los brazos – Levi y yo no nos hemos acostado ni una sola vez, él me respeta.

-: O es impotente – Eren quiso replicar, pero no supo qué decir. Jean suspiró – Mira no quiero que te ilusiones y luego te des cuenta de la verdad. Pero cuando el viejo se canse de ti, te echará a patadas y Rufus no te recibirá de vuelta, eso es seguro.

-: Él no me echará, me necesita aquí, yo trabajo para él, y baja tus mugrosas pezuñas de la mesa.

-: ¿Acaso ustedes son pareja? ¿Están saliendo? – Eren se quedó callado unos segundos y meneó la cabeza - ¿Al menos te dijo que te quiere, que te ama? – Volvió a negar – No te quiere, no son pareja, no follan, ¿para qué mierda te va a conservar? Se cansará eventualmente, créeme que así será. Estás a tiempo de no enredarte tanto. Oye, que lindo televisor. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar tomaría todo lo que fuera de valor y me largaría.

-: No soy un ladrón, Jean y lo sabes.

-: Tiene dinero, se nota, podrá reponer todo rápidamente.

-: No, Jean, no le haré eso a Levi, deja de idear cosas raras en tu cabeza.

-: Tú te pierdes la oportunidad, verás cómo dentro de poco vuelves a la calle. Todo el pueblo te conoce bien, ¿sabes lo que dicen de tu supuesto "benefactor"? Que se la chupas y te deja follarte por unos dólares cuando podría ser tu padre. Para todos esta situación es asquerosa. Estás destruyendo la reputación de ese viejo, Eren. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Qué te adopte?

-: No, claro que no, ya soy mayor.

-: Entonces déjate de tonterías, todo el mundo lo señala cuando sale a hacer sus cosas, yo lo he visto, incluso en la tienda de la esquina no quieren venderle más porque lo tildan de pervertido.

-: Eso no es verdad, ayer fui a comprar y nadie me dijo nada.

-: A ti no, pero a él sí. En fin, no sé ni para qué me molesto, es tu jodido problema. Disfruta mientras puedas, luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda, bye.

Eren se quedó sentado sopesando las cosas que su disque amigo le había dicho. ¿Realmente sería así? Pero si tan malo era, Levi se lo hubiera dicho, o hubiera mencionado algo. Se abrazó un poco y suspiró pesado, él no quería traerle problemas a alguien que había sido tan bueno.

-0-

Levi estaba acomodando la ropa limpia en su cuarto, tocaron a la puerta y Eren atendió, se sorprendió con la visita.

-: Oh, Doctor Erwin, ¿cómo está?

-: Hola, emm… Ah, sí, Eren, bien, vine a ver a Levi, ¿está aquí?

-: Sí, tome asiento ya le aviso.

El rubio miró irse al joven y levantó una ceja.

-: Erwin – dijo el pelinegro entrando a la sala.

-: Ey, Levi, ¿cómo andas gato viejo? – Erwin casi lo estrangula en un abrazo y Levi lo pellizcó a un costado, por lo que con un quejido doloroso el otro lo soltó.

-: ¡Cálmate, quieres! Atenazas como oso greasly. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-: Vine a visitarte…

-: Mientes, vienes a controlarme, estoy yendo a los malditos chequeos ¿ok? Pregúntale a tu colega. Todo sigue como siempre. ¿Vas a beber té?

-: Sí, mira pasé por la panadería de Camilo, te traje esas facturas rellenas que te encantan.

-: ¡Qué bien! Eren, ¿podrías hacer un poco del té negro, por favor?

-: Oh, sí, ya mismo.

El joven fue a la cocina a preparar las cosas, se sentía un poco molesto, ¿por qué ese enorme hombre lo trataba con tanta familiaridad a su Levi? Parecían cercanos, no le había dado esa impresión las dos veces que lo había visto antes. Cuando tuvo las tazas humeantes las colocó en una bandeja y se las acercó. Luego se puso a limpiar los estantes, estaba en eso antes de que el gigante llegara.

-: Eren… - lo llamó el doctor – No te ofendas, pero… ¿podrías darnos algo de privacidad?

-: Oh, sí, Levi iré a terminar con la ropa.

-: De acuerdo… - cuando se quedaron solos, o al menos eso creían porque Eren estaba de pie en el pasillo escondido en un rincón escuchando atentamente, Levi habló levemente molesto – Ey, ¿qué es lo que intentas hacer?

-: Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Levi…

-: ¿Ah? – dijo el otro sin entender.

-: ¿Vives con ese joven?

-: Bueno, se está quedando aquí de momento, ¿cuál es el problema?

-: Podría ser tu hijo, ¿sabes?

-: Podría, pero no lo es, además no soy hetero.

-: ¿Están saliendo?

-: ¿Qué? No, Erwin, ¿pero qué? Uuuff – soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos molesto – Lo estoy ayudando, ¿ok? Es eso, el chico necesita una mano, no tiene padres y no tuvo las oportunidades que tú y yo en la vida, se merece algo mejor.

-: Es un prostituto – Eren sintió que le dolía el pecho.

-: Corrección, se prostituía porque nunca conoció otra cosa, y si yo puedo darle la posibilidad de que se gane la vida de una manera más digna lo haré. ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi jodido padre, ¡Dios!

-: Levi… yo… te extraño – el joven escuchó movimientos en el sofá y un ruido como de beso, la estopa que tenía entre las manos fue estrujada con fuerza y sus cejas se juntaron.

-: Oi, ya basta, ¿qué mierda te pasa? No hagas esto, ya lo discutimos antes.

-: Te amo, Levi, no creo que nunca deje de hacerlo.

-: Aquí vamos de nuevo, ya déjalo, ¿ok? Me imagino lo mucho que me amabas, por eso fuiste y embarazaste a tu enfermera. ¡Mierda! Basta, esto no nos hace bien, ¡ya, aléjate!

-: Me arrepiento – dijo el rubio con voz compungida y rota – Me arrepiento cada puto día.

Se escuchó un largo suspiro de Levi.

-: ¿Me sueltas ya, idiota? ¡Diablos! Vete, vete con tu familia y deja de hacer estas cosas, me das vergüenza ajena, en serio.

-: Nadie te cuidará como yo lo haría.

-: No jodas, cejón, Eren cuida muy bien de mí, le pago por eso, y cocina mil veces mejor que tú.

-: No me alejes, te lo suplico.

-: Como amigos, cabeza de papa, ya te lo dije, no me interesa revivir fantasmas del pasado, a ver si te entra en tu cabezota, amigos, fin del tema, y ahora suéltame, quiero comer las facturas.

Eren no quiso escuchar más, se fue a la habitación a ocuparse de la ropa. Luego de casi una hora Levi se apareció, el joven ya estaba terminando.

-: Oh, se había juntado demasiado. Hiciste un excelente trabajo aquí… - el joven apenas sonrió pero no dijo nada – Oye, estuve pensando, estamos muy encerrados aquí, ¿te gustaría que vayamos a ver una película? Hace años que no voy al cine.

-: Me encantaría – dijo el joven volviendo a su alegría usual.

-: De acuerdo, primero iremos a comprarte algo decente y luego vamos a cine, ven.

Se abrigaron y salieron en el auto.

-: Esta máquina es genial – comentó el joven emocionado, Levi sonrió.

Pararon en el centro comercial. Eren había pasado un par de veces por el frente pero no se animaba a entrar, le gustaba ver los adornos navideños y el árbol grande que armaban cada año, siempre decorado de distintas maneras, las luces lo encandilaban. A veces se sentaba en la vereda de enfrente y miraba la gente entrar, se imaginaba que él también lo hacía, con una familia amorosa que le sonreía y lo integraban a sus actividades. Hoy eso era real, y su corazón latía desenfrenado, iba por detrás de Levi como un cachorro asustado y de vez en cuando se escudaba en su espalda.

-: Eren, camina a mi lado, no te escondas, me da gusto que vengas conmigo – le dijo el hombre.

Al joven le costó un poco, pero al cabo de algunos minutos ya estaba a su lado, la sonrisa radiante escapándose de su rostro, los ojos curiosos mirando a todas partes, como un niño en un parque de diversiones. Todo le llamaba la atención, hasta los botes de basura. Levi se reía junto a él y tranquilamente le explicaba todo.

Entraron a cuatro tiendas en total. Al principio Eren no se animaba a elegir nada y le pedía a Levi que no comprara tanto, se sentía muy temeroso, le parecía un gasto excesivo, pero el más bajo solo se reía.

-: Nunca me divierto tanto comprando – le dijo el pelinegro – Pruébate estas remeras, son geniales. Esta combina con tus ojos.

-: Levi, son demasiadas, y mira esos precios, no creo qu-

-: ¡Basta! Te las vas a probar y ya, es una orden, cadete – le dijo sacando su lado militar, el joven lo miró curioso y se echó a reír. Lo deleitó posando con todas las prendas – Esa te queda bien.

Se llenaron de bolsas en pocas horas, comieron helado de máquina, era la primera vez para Eren, y almorzaron en un mcdonalds, Eren no paraba de reír, estaba tan feliz que no podía disimularlo, y tampoco quería. Dejaron las bolsas en el auto y volvieron para ir a ver la película.

-: No camines tan rápido – rogó Levi algo agitado y Eren retrocedió un poco.

-: Iré un minuto al baño ¿sí? Espérame aquí, de paso descansas un poco.

-: Está bien – aceptó el mayor. La estaba pasando muy bien, pero debía calmarse un poco, le estaba costando respirar y no quería volver a la casa aún. Eren le contagiaba su jovialidad, le parecía casi mágico verlo sonreír de esa manera, le hacía bien a su alma. El mocoso demoró un poco, pero finalmente estaban en marcha otra vez. Las escaleras mecánicas los llevaron al tercer piso, eligieron una de terror, a ambos le gustaba ese género. Eren estaba inquieto no dejaba de moverse.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Levi desconcertado.

-: Es la primera vez que vengo al cine, estoy muy emocionado – dijo comiendo algunas palomitas de su empaque. A Levi le dolieron sus palabras pero las camufló con una sonrisa tranquila – Es tan hermoso, todo es tan lindo aquí, todo brilla tanto, me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. Hay que volver.

-: Ja, ja, ya cálmate, no siquiera hemos entrado – estaban en la fila y las puertas a punto de abrirse.

-: No importa, hay que volver, yo te invitaré la próxima vez, ¿sí?

-: Como quieras.

Ingresaron, tenían una muy buena ubicación al medio del salón, había poca gente porque era un día de semana. Era en 3D y Eren saltaba a cada momento derramando algunas palomitas en cada movimiento brusco.

-: ¡NOOO! – gritó Eren en una parte, y toda la gente saltó en su asiento, incluido Levi.

-: ¡Dios! ¡Cálmate pendejo! – lo regañó por lo bajo, mientras se escuchaban algunos "ssshhh", que venían de todas partes.

-: Es que no debió entrar, ¿qué tan tonta es? – replicó el joven muy compenetrado con la escena.

Levi lo sintió demasiado ansioso y le agarró la mano más cercana entrelazando sus dedos, para que se tranquilizara un poco. Eren se quedó quieto, de pronto la película pasó a segundo plano, estaba con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, ese simple roce, los dedos fríos de Levi, le dejaban la mente en blanco, se acercó un poco y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre, sus mejillas ardían. Se sentía tan feliz que podría explotar de la emoción. Levi apoyó ligeramente su cabeza sobre la castaña en una muda implicación de que estaba bien acercarse. Eren no dijo una palabra más hasta que terminó el film.

Salieron tranquilos, riéndose y hablando un poco sobre las escenas. Levi lo llevó a un restaurante de comida italiana, el joven no conocía los sabores, así que le pidió algo simple, espaguetis con salsa de cuatro quesos y él comió unos sorrentinos de tomate, albahaca y muzzarella, con salsa rosa de remolacha.

-: Oh, esto está estupendo – dijo Eren abriendo los ojos y llenándose la boca a más no poder.

-: No hables con la boca llena, y haz bocados más pequeños, puedo permitirte eso en casa, pero cuando sales a otros lugares haya algunas reglas a seguir – el muchacho asintió varias veces, luego de tragar el enorme bocado habló.

-: Es que está tan delicioso, que es difícil comerlo tan despacio.

Levi se rió de la frase y meneó la cabeza, tomaron gaseosa fresca y a Eren todavía le quedó espacio para una suculenta copa helada. Luego se fueron al mirador de la ciudad, hacía un frío tremendo y no había nadie. Las pupilas de Eren se llenaron de estrellas. Se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, tomando un café que habían comprado antes de ir.

-: Levi… gracias… - habló el ojiverde mientras el vapor blanco de su aliento se le escapaba de la boca – Este es… el mejor día de mi vida.

-: Me alegro que así sea, mocoso… yo lo he disfrutado mucho también… - Levi estaba muy emocionado, pero no lo diría, "el mejor día de mi vida", ahora sí que sentía verdaderas ganas de llorar. Ese muchacho se le había metido en la piel, en los huesos, en el alma…

-: Quiero… bueno… te quiero hacer un regalo…

-: No, no, no jodas, no necesito nada, no gastes tu dinero inútilmente p-

-: Ya calla, viejo, ya lo compré, así que no hay vuelta atrás – El joven sacó un pequeño sobre de uno de sus bolsillos, tenía un delicado moño rojo y se lo extendió.

Levi suspiró y lo abrió, era una delicada pulsera de plata, la miró atentamente, tenía una especie de rectángulo unido a las cadenas, era hermosa, la giró y tenía una delicada inscripción: "Gracias Levi, Eren". El hombre estaba mudo, por lo que el castaño dejó su café a un costado y se ofreció para colocársela, el ojiazul tendió su muñeca con docilidad.

-: Te mereces algo mejor, pero bueno… por ahora…

-: Es hermosa, no digas nada más – La alhaja brillaba delicadamente. Levi se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos. Eren desconcertado lo siguió, y entonces vio que se refregaba el rostro.

-: Levi – lo llamó con necesidad, e impulsivo como era lo abrazó con fuerza, el más bajo le correspondió el abrazo. La luna que planeaba calma y serena, en medio del estremecedor viento frío, fue la testigo de un momento muy importante entre dos almas que se necesitaban, que se anhelaban…

Volvieron en silencio, ambos con una sonrisa imposible de esconder. Bajaron todas las bolsas y las dejaron para acomodarlas al otro día. Se lavaron los dientes y Levi se fue a su habitación.

-: Oye, viejo – dijo Eren desde el marco de la puerta, mientras el pelinegro se prendía los botones del pijama - ¿Te molesta si duermo aquí? Es decir… - se refregó la nuca nervioso – Bueno, hiciste muchas cosas hoy, si te da una crisis o algo, estoy cansado no voy a escuchar nada desde mi habitación y…

-: Ya, deja de parlotear, si te pateo mientras duermo te jodes.

Eren sonrió y se le colorearon las mejillas, de un solo salto estaba dentro de las cobijas, solo se le veía parte de la cabeza y los verdes ojos brillando. Levi apagó la luz y se acostó también.

-: Buenas noches, Eren.

Se giró para el otro lado y sintió al joven acurrucarse contra su espalda. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Pero luego sintió que su nocturno acompañante hacía ruidos apagados y se revolvía un poco, mientras sus manos le agarraban del pijama. Se tuvo que dar vuelta y lo encontró llorando bastante. Se asustó, ¿qué había pasado?

-: Ey, Eren… - lo llamó mientras se sentaba y el joven hacía lo mismo – Ey, tranquilo, ¿qué sucede?

Le corrió las manos y le secó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama azul.

-: Es que… uggh, snif… yo… yo no qui-quiero ir-irme… - hipaba de a momentos.

Levi abrió grande sus ojos.

-: ¿Irte? No entiendo, ¿por qué te irías?

-: Te vas a cansar de m-mi… ugh, snif, waaa, snif… te vas a a-aburrir…

Levi quiso reírse pero se contuvo, en vez de eso acarició la cabellera del joven.

-: No digas tonterías, no me aburro contigo, al contrario me divierto bastante, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-: So-sólo traigo pro-problemas… snif, snif…

-: Eren… Eren, mírame – le ordenó el mayor con seriedad, el joven levantó la cabeza avergonzado – Escucha bien, mocoso, no te dejaré ir, haré que te quedes aquí, así que no digas idioteces.

-: Snif… ¿por qué? – dijo con suavidad, aún algunas lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas.

Levi lo abrazó con fuerza y acarició su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos, no podría decírselo a la cara, así que lo haría de esa manera.

-: Porque te quiero, Eren… - El joven se quedó mudo de repente, sus ojos abriéndose y cerrándose, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – Te quiero, pendejo de mierda… sólo eso… no llores más…

Se aferró a la menuda figura del hombre, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro e inspirando con fuerza. No podía hablar, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan hermoso, más hermoso que ir al cine, que entrar al centro comercial, que tener ropa nueva, más hermoso que cualquier cosa que pudiera desear en el mundo, porque tal vez, lo único que de verdad deseaba es que alguien lo quisiera de verdad…

.

By Luna de Acero… emocionada…


	4. Tú decides

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... Sooooo sorry, perdón la demora, no tengo excusas, estuve falta de inspiración, pero ahora vino con tutti, así que habrá otro capítulo más antes del fin de semana. Espero éste les guste, me dejarán sus opiniones con un hermoso review, prometo responder esta vez, gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime... Me hiciste llorar hoy con el cap 89, maldito.

 **Advertencias:** Muuuuchos feels, de todos los colores.

.

.

 _ **"Que tus decisiones reflejen tus esperanzas,**_

 _ **no tus miedos..."**_

 _ **Nelson Mandela**_

.

.

-: ¡Levi, Levi! – Llegó corriendo agitado, el hombre estaba sorprendido por la forma en que había abierto la puerta con tanto ímpetu - ¡Aprobé, aprobé! – dijo ondeando la hoja en su mano con una bandera de victoria, lo capturó en un abrazó algo brusco, mientras reía, lloraba, intentaba respirar y hablar, todo al mismo tiempo.

-: Eren… ¡Eren! – Le dijo el más bajo – Respira – puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño – Ahora cuéntame.

-: Aprobé matemáticas, con ocho, tengo un… snif… o… cho… - los ojos del joven estaban llenos de agua y la sonrisa se le desdibujaba. Levi lo abrazó con más calma golpeando con suavidad su espalda.

-: Felicitaciones, cachorro, lo has hecho de maravillas…

-: No soy tonto… snif, no lo soy…

-: Claro que no, ya te lo había dicho. Bien, hay que festejar esto. Vamos a ir adonde tú quieras.

-: ¡Al cine! – dijo emocionado entre lágrimas.

-: Sí, sí, iremos al cine, pero ahora me refería a algo más especial. La semana que viene terminas de cursar, y pensé, no sé, tal vez en hacer un viaje, no puedo viajar en avión por el momento, pero tal vez llenamos el tanque de Blaky (así le llamaban al auto de Levi) y no sé… buscar una playa… ¿te gustaría? ¿Conoces el mar?

Eren se quedó boquiabierto y meneó la cabeza.

-: Bueno, si quieres podemos ir unos días, un poco de calor me vendrá bien, no digo que lleguemos a Florida, pero si vamos despacio en unos dos días podríamos llegar a las playas de Assateague. No son tan divertidas pero hay muchos animales y son más tranquilas, menos gente.

-: Donde tú digas, Levi, yo estaré feliz de ir.

-: Bien, deberemos ir a comprar varias cosas. Necesitaré tu ayuda, vamos, de paso comeremos comida china, hay un lugar muy bueno, creo que te va a gustar.

Salieron, Eren animado, con esa sonrisa hermosa que no se le borraba de la cara. Levi manejó hasta una casa de deportes, y se encargaron de comprar todas las cosas necesarias para su viaje. Volvieron riéndose al auto, mientras Eren le contaba más cosas de su examen y que pronto le tocaba rendir lengua y ciencias, que quería leer muchos libros porque su profesor se lo había recomendado, era una máquina parlante y Levi estaba contento de verlo así.

Llegaron al modesto restaurante de comida china, y Eren prefirió usar un tenedor después de renegar con los palillos.

-: Eres tan ansioso, hay cosas que toman su tiempo y valen la pena.

-: Es incómodo, se cae todo, no se pueden hacer buenos bocados, por eso los orientales son tan delgados. No se puede comer con eso.

Cuando terminaron, Levi compró dos latas de jugo de mango y le pasó una a Eren, al joven le encantó la bebida. No hacía demasiado frío, y hacía dos días la nevada había parado un poco.

Caminaron por una placita de la zona, charlando animadamente. Levi le explicaba a Eren como era un día en el regimiento y el joven tenía miles de preguntas al respecto. Era lindo tener alguien con quien conversar de sus intereses y que se mostrara tan entusiasmado, era refrescante.

-: ¡Pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí!

Eren se giró al escuchar esa voz, era uno de sus ex clientes habituales, uno que solía ser bastante brutal según recordaba, enseguida su semblante cambió. El hombre barrigón se acercó con familiaridad y le sonrió socarronamente. Levi se quedó de pie al lado del joven.

-: Oh, veo que estás ocupado, ¿estás libre esta noche?

El ojiverde menó la cabeza negando.

-: Vamos hermoso, te daré cincuenta – dijo ondeando un billete frente a sus narices.

-: Disculpe, señor – interrumpió Levi con cara de pocos amigos – Estamos apurados.

-: Está bien, vayan a hacer sus cosas, pero ¿te veo esta noche en el bar?

-: Eren se ha retirado de ese rubro – contestó el pelinegro, el joven había agachado la cabeza y no decía nada – Por lo que le pido que no vuelva a proponerle algo así… nunca más, gracias.

-: No jodas, si es más puto que las gallinas, y, oye, es el doble de lo normal – continuó mientras volvía a mostrar el billete – No seas tímido, recuerdo muy bien lo apasionado que te pones cuando te tocan el-

-: ¡Bueno, ya basta! – Dijo Levi cabreado – Vuelva a decir una palabra más y le rompo la mandíbula. Eren vamos – dijo tomando su mano y tirando de él.

El viejo panzón se quedó sorprendido, pero luego frunció el ceño, guardó el billete en su bolsillo y se fue mascullando su bronca.

Levi caminó rápidamente, pero al cabo de media cuadra tuvo que detenerse porque resoplaba agitado.

-: Lo siento – dijo Eren con el semblante triste.

-: No debes apenarte de nada, Eren, tu pasado es eso, tu pasado, a menos que tú quieras revivirlo, déjalo donde está, solo puedes hacer una cosa con las acciones de tu pasado, aprender de ellas y echarlas al olvido. Ah, volvamos a casa.

Eren sintió que algo retumbaba dentro de su pecho, algo cálido y acogedor.

Cuando llegaron Eren se sorprendió de ver a una mujer de anteojos, castaña, de su altura, estaba en la hamaca de la galería, se puso de pie y se acercó sonriente, tenía uniforme militar.

-: Ey, hola bonito, son Hanji Zoe, amiga de Levi, ¿tú quién eres?

-: Ho-hola, soy Eren…

-: ¡Enano! – Dijo gritándole al pelinegro que se acercaba con semblante taciturno - ¡Pero mira nada más que lindo caramelito te cargaste! ¿Erwin ya sabe?

-: ¿Puedes bajar la voz, loca miope? Eren es un invitado en mi casa, no es mi pareja – le aclaró, pero Hanji lo miró como diciéndole "Vamos, no bromees" – No te desubiques, y baja la voz, no estamos en una maldita cancha. Podrías haber avisado que venías.

-: Te mandé dos emails, cinco mensajes de texto y tres whatsapp, ¿acaso revisas alguna vez tu celular?

-: No lo uso desde hace rato, pudiste llamar al teléfono fijo.

-: Desde que me trasladaron a Alaska podrías haber llamado tú, ¿no?

-: Es caro.

-: Tan tacaño como siempre.

-: Hace frío, vamos adentro.

Luego de descargar todo, se fueron a la cocina a prepararse una infusión bien caliente. Levi calentó un poco de la sabrosa tarta de manzanas que Eren hubiera preparado el día anterior.

-: Esto está exquisito – halagó Hanji.

-: Eren es hábil en la cocina… - agregó Levi.

-: Y… oye Eren… ¿cómo conociste a Levi?

-: No respondas – se adelantó el pelinegro – Y tú – le dijo a su amiga – No te hagas la Sherlock Holmes, deja de husmear, Eren me está ayudando, se ha vuelto pesado mantener el orden de la casa, y los remedios y todo eso. Es… mi asistente.

-: Pues qué lindo asistente que te buscaste.

-: Sí, es lindo – al joven se le colorearon las mejillas al escuchar eso.

-: Erwin debe morir de celos.

-: Ya basta, hablemos de los que estamos presentes, ¿quieres? ¿Cómo te fue en la base?

-: Una mierda, frío y nieve por todos lados, vengo a casa y está igual. En las vacaciones me iré a Mawi, necesito un poco de calor y sol. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va "el tema"?

-: Normal, empeorando de a poco, nada relevante, el invierno siempre es complicado.

-: ¿Y tú Eren? ¿Cómo soportas a este demonio? – El muchacho se rió bajito.

-: Pues no lo veo para nada como un demonio, es agradable vivir aquí.

-: ¿Vives aquí?

-: Necesito ayuda las 24 horas – aclaró Levi poniéndole mermelada de grosellas a su tostada.

-: Oh, ¿también lo ayudas a bañarse? – preguntó con picardía la castaña.

-: Me encantaría, pero él puede solo – dijo el ojiverde con naturalidad.

-: No hablen como si no estuviera presente, además tengo una condición cardíaca no estoy lisiado – se quejó el más bajo.

-: Es casi navidad y no armaste tu árbol, Levi – comentó Hanji cambiando de tópico.

-: Da igual.

-: Claro que no, Eren, ¿sabías que Levi cumple años en Navidad? – le comentó al joven quien abrió grande sus ojos.

-: ¿En verdad?

-: ¿Quién te dio permiso de andar contando cosas de mí? – Se quejó el más bajo.

-: Ya, ya, no te cabrees, dame un pedazo más de tarta. ¿Por qué tantos paquetes? ¿Qué compraste?

-: Cosas de camping, vamos a ir a la playa – dijo el joven entusiasmado.

-: Oooohh, que buena idea, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

-: No - respondió de inmediato Levi.

-: Malo, aaaah, ya me acordé- dijo golpeando su puño sobre su otra palma - ¿Éste chico es el de los ojos espec-

Levi le metió rápidamente un pedazo de tarta en la boca.

-: Si la dejas enfriar no es lo mismo, traga – la fulminó con la mirada y la mujer se atragantó un poco pero entendió la indirecta.

-: ¿Qué yo qué? – preguntó Eren desconcertado.

-: Nada, nada, ella está desvariando – trató de restarle importancia el ojigris – Bueno, ¿ya visitaste a tu familia? – la castaña asintió - ¿Y qué pasó con Moblit?

-: Oooh, voy a ir a verlo esta noche, no tienes ideas todas las ganas que vengo juntando desde hace cuatro meses – le dijo levantando las cejas repetidas veces con cara de pícara.

-: Ahórrame los detalles, ¿quieres?

-: Eren lo siento, ¿es mayor de edad? – preguntó lo último por lo bajo a Levi que apenas se ruborizó.

-: No soy menor de edad, estoy por cumplir 20 en marzo – aclaró el ojiverde.

-: Oh… ¿Verdad que Levi es lindo? – continuó la castaña y el joven bajó la cabeza.

-: ¡Hanji, basta! Te rajaré el trasero a patadas si conti-

-: Sí – la afirmación del joven hizo que ambos lo miraran sorprendidos – Levi es… la persona más buena que he conocido en mi vida… Tiene un corazón muy generoso… él ha confiado en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía… me ha tenido fe…

Hubo una pausa… un silencio de segundos que se hizo profundo, el joven miraba insistentemente a Levi con los ojos brillando.

-: Awww… - dijo la mujer sin contenerse - ¿Puedo ponerle mermelada casera en la cabeza y comérmelo? – Luego echó a reír y Eren se contagió, Levi solo bufó y rodó los ojos.

Ya tarde llevó a la castaña en el auto a su casa. Conversaron un poco de años anteriores, de lo duro que era Levi como sargento y que los reclutas no lo extrañaban para nada. Levi rio con melancolía.

-: Oye… siempre me pregunté cómo te dejaron entrar teniendo tan baja estatura…

-: ¿No te lo conté? Encaré al mayor Pixis, le dije que pusiera al mejor de sus soldados, que yo lo derrotaría en menos de dos minutos.

-: Wow… bueno, conociendo tu enorme fuerza creo que fue un riesgo con buenas probabilidades, supongo que ganaste.

-: Por supuesto, aunque me llevó sólo un minuto, me hizo enfrentar a Ghunter, fue relativamente fácil.

-: Admiro tu humildad, enano, ja, ja, ja… Pero bueno, está bien.

Aparcaron pasando cerca de la plaza central, se compraron vasos térmicos con capucchinos calientes y se volvieron al auto, donde la calefacción quedó prendida. Era una costumbre que tenían de cuando eran colegas en el ejército, salir del cuartel, al menos dos veces a la semana e irse por ahí a conversar y tomar un café.

Ahora sentados así Levi pensó lo mucho que había extrañado a esa loca cuatro ojos.

-: ¿Recuerdas cómo me oponía a tu relación con Erwin? – Dijo la castaña riéndose.

-: Lo sé… siempre desconfiabas de él…

-: Perdiste diez años con ese adefesio.

-: No, Hanji, tuve cinco hermosos años, es lo único que quiero conservar, esos lindos recuerdos.

-: No, no jodas Levi, el tipo te hizo la traición más cruel en el peor momento de tu vida.

-: ¿Peor momento de mi vida? No, Hanji, creo que aún no ha llegado lo peor…

-: Cambiemos de tema, esto se está poniendo demasiado denso – dijo la mujer sintiendo que empezaban a escocerle los ojos – Hablemos de algo lindo… Hablemos de… Eren…

-: No, no vamos a hablar de él – dijo removiéndose en su asiento incómodo.

-: Levi… - su amiga lo conocía bien, le dolía esa mirada deslucida que tenía ahora - ¿Cómo hiciste para que semejante caramelo precioso se fuera vivir contigo?

-: Casualidades, el chico enfermó grave, lo encontré tirado debajo de un puente, lo traje a casa y lo atendí… no tiene donde vivir… eventualmente entró en confianza, y le ofrecí que se quedara para ayudarme con lo que ya no puedo… le pago por ello, pero también tiene la obligación de estudiar, eso es todo…

-: ¿Qué se encargue de lo que tú no puedes? Levi, esa es una mentira piadosa.

-: Tal vez… igual es una gran ayuda.

-: Te estás volviendo consentido, no me mientas, tú puedes hacer todo todavía, lo sé.

El pelinegro suspiró.

-: No busques justificaciones, ¿quieres? Las cosas son así, fin.

-: Ey… enaaaanoooo… - Levi chasqueó la lengua y le regaló una de sus miradas mortíferas – Realmente te ha atrapado, ¿no?

-: ¿Quién?

-: El mocoso, no te hagas el tonto.

-: Ni que fuera un pokemón, Hanji… Atrapado, tch…

-: Escucha, él era de quien tanto me hablabas, ¿cierto? – La voz de la castaña bajó dos octavas, la mirada del pelinegro se fue hasta su vaso y se quedó mudo – Amigo, estás enamorado hasta los huesos de ese jovencito.

-: Oi, no te imagines tonterías, la situación que llevó a Eren a mi casa fue tal cual te la he contado, no te hagas ideas raras, ¿ok?

-: No me estaba haciendo ninguna idea rara.

-: Te conozco, Han.

-: Bueno, el chico se prostituía ¿no? Me vas a decir que no tienes ganas de-

-: No, no, y no. Aaaah… - suspiró con sentimiento – viene de alejarse de toda esa mierda Han, lo que menos quiero que crea es que puede estar en mi casa por complacerme. Sí, me gusta, sí quiero besarlo, y hacer muchas cosas, pero no así… no quiero que piense eso…

-: Levi, tú no tienes idea como te mira Eren, ¿verdad? – el pelinegro la miró enarcando una ceja.

-: Dios, cuatro ojos, no me digas que me ve como un padre… bueno, últimamente he sido algo como eso para él… pero realmente no quiero que me vea como uno.

-: ¡Que no! No, para nada, ese chico te mira con amor, Levi… - el más bajo se puso algo rojo y escondió su rostro entre el cuello ancho del abrigo – Creo que lo has conquistado.

-: No… - dijo con algo de tristeza – Yo… no puedo ser nada para él más que un amigo, eso es todo…

-: ¿Pero por qué? No me vayas a decir que te importa la diferencia de edad ahora…

-: Bueno, es un poco… perturbador, pero no, no se trata de eso… Aaahh… Eren tuvo tan pocas oportunidades en la vida, nunca nadie lo trató como una persona, incluso sus padres… no puedo ni siquiera hablar de eso… ¿Cómo podría yo hacerle daño? Si lo dejo avanzar… tengo la impresión que se aferrará a mí con todas sus fuerzas… y yo… no puedo hacerle eso…

-: ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Hanji con tono preocupado.

-: Me voy a morir, Han – esta vez Levi le sostuvo la mirada – Es un hecho, es lo más probable, tú y yo que somos personas científicas, sabemos que los milagros no ocurren en este pueblo de mala muerte. Como sea, moriré y él volverá a sentirse abandonado… quien sabe, tal vez recaiga en su vida anterior, tal vez la pase peor, ey, no digo que yo sea tan importante para el mocoso, pero es una probabilidad… una muy grande… No lo soporto, no soporto sólo pensar en verlo llorando, en que vuelva a sentirse solo… no lo merece, para nada… - Apoyó la cabeza contra el volante, tensando la mandíbula y tratando de refrenar el torrente de sensaciones que le agujereaban el pecho.

-: Levi… no seas pesimista, anda… - la mujer le refregó la espalda – No eres dueño del futuro, no seas tan tacaño contigo mismo, Levi, mereces ser feliz… y Eren también…

-: Soy feliz, Han – al fin unas pequeñas gotas le adornaron los grises y cansados ojos – Tengo muchísimo más de lo que podía soñar, a lo que podía aspirar. Levantarme y ver su cara sonriente, como un animal herido que ha dejado de sangrar y se vuelve a entregar con entusiasmo a la vida… Es más de lo que puedo pedir… es suficiente… Estoy muy agradecido…

-: Es triste…

-: Dios, Hanji, dame un respiro ¿quieres?

-: Amigo… - habló poniendo una pesada mano sobre su hombro – Sabes que no es necesario que finjas conmigo…

Levi cerró sus ojos con fuerza y una única lágrima cayó. Ella era su muro de los lamentos, su pilar de soporte, su ausencia había hecho que se resintiera, realmente la había extrañado, era la única persona que podía leerlo como un libro, la única con la que no tenía secreto alguno, y ella era igual con él. La mejor amiga del mundo, la que estuvo abrazándolo y sosteniendo sus ánimos cuando se separó de Erwin… su hermana del alma.

Hanji dejó el vaso en un costado y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió a su amigo tiritar.

-: Ya, Levi… suéltalo…

-: Lo amo… lo amo desde el primer día que se tropezó conmigo... – hablaba en voz baja, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero al menos dejó que ella lo abrazara – Era un día nublado, un cinco de Julio, él venía apurado, chocó contra mi hombro, la bolsa con gomitas de fresa que cargaba cayó al suelo. Se disculpó y levantó la misma. Nuestros ojos se encontraron… Ya lo había visto antes pero nunca tan cerca, fue como si el cielo se hubiera abierto y el sol hubiera resplandecido unos segundos. Su… esplendorosa sonrisa me dejó pasmado. Me alcanzó la bolsa y sacó un dulce… "Son mis favoritas", me dijo, la tiró en su boca y se marchó. Luego de eso siempre iba con una bolsa de gomitas de fresa en el bolsillo, por si me lo cruzaba… Ja, ¿qué tan patético y cursi sonó eso?

-: Ni un poco… - dijo la mujer con la voz ya afectada.

-: Como sea… Empecé a salir a comprar más, a buscar mis remedios, siempre con la esperanza de cruzármelo. Por lo general daba vueltas por el barrio… cuando aceptó la primera bolsa, me dijo que salía veinte dólares "la ronda", le dije que no, gracias. Y luego siempre era lo mismo, cruzarlo, dejarle la bolsa y no decir nada ante sus propuestas. Yo siempre lo veía, siempre prensaba en él… pero él… no me veía a mí… Hasta ese día que lo salvé de un abusivo en un callejón. Lo demás ya lo sabes… - suspiró con sentimiento de nuevo – Y ahora está ahí, con esa nueva sonrisa, una que yo no había visto cuando él estaba en la calle… una de verdad… una que no tiene un precio marcado… Quiero que sea libre, Hanji, quiero que aprenda a volar por sí mismo, que no se ate a nadie, que sepa que tiene más valor del que cree… Yo creo que así debe ser el verdadero amor… No tengo… derecho… - otra lágrima cayó – No tengo derecho a atarlo a mí… no me lo perdonaría…

-: No puedes decidir sobre los sentimientos de las otras personas, Levi…

-: No, es verdad, pero tampoco alentaré algo que no tiene futuro.

-: No lo sabes… Por favor… date una oportunidad, eres tan maravilloso, tienes tanto para dar…

-: Consuélame, tonta. No lo hagas más difícil…

-: Está bien…

Ella lloró, esas lágrimas que él se negaba a dejar salir, acarició su cabeza un buen rato, mientras en la radio una dulce música de piano se desprendía.

-0-

-: ¡Levi! – dijo Eren poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cobija que había traído al sofá - ¿Estás bien? Me preocupé, te estaba esperando.

El más bajo sonrió con calma, con algo de angustia en la mueca de su cara.

-: Sí, Hanji tenía que ponerse al día con todas las novedades, nos pusimos a charlar y supongo que nos olvidamos de la hora. Lo siento, no quise preocuparte.

-: Está bien… ahora está todo bien.

-: Bueno, iré a descansar, tú también hazlo Eren, mañana empezaremos a empacar para el viaje, saldremos pasado mañana – le anunció y al chico se le iluminó el rostro.

Levi se sintió bien, era lindo que alguien lo estuviera esperando en la casa.

-0-

Una vez con los bolsos listos y cargados en el auto partieron hacia su destino. Levi había delineado un itinerario tranquilo, para ir parando y descansado adecuadamente. Salieron cerca de la seis de la mañana y pronto Eren quedó dormido. Aparcó unos segundos para sacar una manta del asiento trasero y colocársela encima. No podía poner la calefacción demasiado fuerte o él se dormiría también.

En la radio sonaba muy bajito algo de Metallica, y Levi estaba a gusto. Miraba de reojo la cara dormida del joven y sonreía. Maldito mocoso, incluso dormido se veía hermoso. Suspiró y continuó. Cerca de las diez, Eren se comenzó a mover y se desperezó.

-: Oh, lo siento – dijo sentándose más erguido y sacándose las lagañas del rostro disimuladamente, algo avergonzado – Se suponía que iba a ser tu compañía y fracasé miserablemente.

-: No te preocupes, estamos bien, pero ya que despertaste… ¿podrías por favor servirme una taza de café del termo?, está en la bolsa a tus pies, hay sándwiches de queso si quieres servirte. Aún faltan dos horas para llegar al próximo pueblo y almorzar.

-: Toma – dijo alcanzándole el vasito de telgopor con la bebida caliente - ¿Quieres uno? – Le ofreció un sándwich de queso, Levi asintió – Te daré en la boca así no se te complica conducir – explicó el joven mientras cortaba un trozo del pan con queso y se lo acercaba a los labios, Levi apenas retrocedió un poco la cabeza – Tengo las manos limpias, Levi, acabo de ponerme alcohol en gel.

Recién entonces el hombre abrió la boca, Eren por primera vez sintió los suaves labios de Levi contra sus dedos y una especie de escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras cortaba otro pedazo, realmente… quería besarlo… ¿cómo sería besar a Levi? Ya que no aceptaba hacer otra cosa… tal vez besarlo… ¿se dejaría? pero… ¿por qué el pelinegro no quería que Eren lo tocara de esa manera?

-: ¿Eren?

-: Oh, lo siento, me quedé… atrapado en mis pensamientos… - le acercó un nuevo bocado y Levi aceptó.

-: ¿Qué piensas tanto?

-: Estoy ansioso – dijo sonriendo animado, pero solo para desviar el tema.

En cierta parte del camino se desviaron, y el gps, que se había desconfigurado, hablaba en chino, por más que lo tocaron y leyeron el manual, no pudieron hacer que el maldito aparato mostrara las imágenes en español. Por lo que fue descartado. Se bajaron del vehículo y Levi desdobló un enorme mapa sobre el capó para apreciar mejor la ruta. Eren se paró detrás de él para mirar con curiosidad. Para él era imposible entender ese enredo de líneas de todos los colores, pero Levi parecía ubicarse fácilmente.

-: Ya veo, aquí, debemos volver unos cuatro kilómetros y tomar esta intersección, bien.

Eren asentó su mentón en el hombro del más bajo, desde tan cerca podía sentir el delicioso perfume de la colonia de Levi, y además admitía que le encantaba estar así de pegado al hombre, sentía que se relajaba, lo contrario al pelinegro que se quedó duro como una estatua, mientras sentía que su pobre corazón incrementaba los latidos, giró apenas su rostro hacia Eren y se quedó obnubilado. Nunca había visto esas preciosas esferas verdes tan de cerca, el más alto lo miró con intensidad e instintivamente los ojos del muchacho bajaron hasta los labios del mayor, se había formado una extraña y rara atmósfera íntima y Eren no quería desaprovecharla. Por lo que comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Levi para terminar con esa distancia tan molesta. Pero el pelinegro se movió bruscamente, tanto que Eren casi cae sobre el auto.

-: Bien, listo, volvamos antes de que se haga más tarde, es una suerte haber encontrado donde nos desviamos – Dijo Levi, entrando al carro – Eren, dobla el mapa y entra, vamos.

El joven, se sentía extraño, ¡joder! Sólo era un pequeño beso, incluso se hubiera conformado si tan solo se rozaban sus labios, pero Levi parecía haber huido como el correcaminos. Le dolió el estómago, lo sabía bien… lo había rechazado de lleno… Subió con el semblante serio, Levi aumentó el volumen de la música y el resto del viaje hasta el lugar para descansar no se dijeron una sola palabra.

Pasaron la noche en un bonito hotel a la vera del camino, las habitaciones era rústicas y agradables. Eren se sintió un poco decepcionado que estuvieran en habitaciones separadas, pensó que tal vez una habitación con camas dobles sería suficiente y además seguramente sería más económico, pero no, estaban solos de cada lado. Tal vez fuera idea suya, pero tenía la impresión de que Levi estaba evitándolo de alguna manera. Se rascó el brazo nervioso, era un tic que siempre tenía, de hecho debajo del codo había una zona de piel de color un poco obscuro por esa manía. Cuando era más pequeño se rascaba hasta lastimarse, ahora lo había controlado un poco.

No podía dormir, se levantó y se miró en el espejo del baño. Parecía vivir en un sueño ahora, tan irreal… No podía creer que meses atrás tenía que estar ofreciéndose por veinte dólares. Eso le recordó al hombre que cruzaron la plaza, ondeando el billete frente a su nariz, pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó en shock, sino que realmente tenía ganas de aceptarlo. En otras circunstancias habría sido capaz de pensar que era uno de los mejores días de su vida, tener un cliente que le pagaba el doble no pasaba a menudo. Luego de la acción hubiera buscado a Jean y a Connie, y los hubiera invitado un sándwich caliente en la avenida principal. Donde seguro pasaban las monjas de la Congregación de los Pies Descalzos mirándolos con indignación, tal vez Jean les hubiera gritado "unánse a los pecadores"… Se sonrió con melancolía… Se sacó toda la ropa y se metió en la tina.

Golpearon a su puerta.

-: ¡Oi, Eren! Vamos a cenar, ¿quieres? ¿O prefieres que te traiga la comida?... ¿Eren? – podía ser posible que se hubiera dormido, pero algo le decía que no era el caso. Abrió con cautela y se sonrió al encontrar todo ordenado, sin duda le había enseñado bien en todos esos meses – Oi, mocoso.

-: Aquí… - escuchó una voz algo apagada viniendo del baño, la puerta no estaba cerrada, solo entornada y se notaba el vapor saliendo del lugar. Levi se acercó y se quedó apostado en el marco del lado de afuera.

-: ¿Cómo hacemos con la cena, mocoso?

-: No tengo hambre… creo que saldré, me pondré el pijama e iré a dormir. Gracias, igual.

-: Voy a entrar – anunció Levi y se metió al cuarto de baño. Eren estaba en la tina que estaba llena de espuma, con lo cual su cuerpo desnudo no se apreciaba, la cara girada hacia la pared del lado contrario. Levi suspiró y se acercó para quedarse en cuclillas - ¿qué te sucede?

-: Nada… - dijo con voz diminuta el joven.

-: Mentiroso – el joven se estremeció ante la acusación pero no giró la cabeza – Mírame, Eren… Mírame…

Al fin giró la cabeza, tenía los ojos un poco rojos, pero ya no estaba llorando.

-: Habla – dijo Levi relajando sus facciones y ladeando un poco su cabeza – No te lo guardes, habla, sabes que no te juzgaré… puedes decírmelo…

-: Levi… tú… piensas que soy… ¿asqueroso?

-: ¿Ah?

-: Te estoy preguntando si te doy asco – dijo al fin mirándolo dolido – Ja, supongo que es una tontería preguntarte lo obvio, ¿no? Un tipo que se deja usar por veinte dólares… A cualquiera le daría asco. Incluso a mi padre.

-: Oi, espera, espera un minuto, ¿qué mierdas estás pensando, mocoso?

-: Nada, ¿puedes?... ¿podrías dejarme un momento solo? Realmente quiero salir de aquí e irme a dormir. Lamento no acompañarte, pero ahora necesito estar solo.

-: Dios, Eren… aaah… - suspiró el mayor – No me iré hasta que me escuches, luego has lo que se te venga en gana. En primer lugar no te considero para nada asqueroso, solo hiciste lo que creías correcto, lo que te enseñaron que debía ser, nadie te enseñó otra forma, así que no puedo juzgarte por lo que hacías para ganarte la vida – El pelo de Eren aún estaba seco, Levi le puso su mano encima y lo magreó con delicadeza, el joven cerró los ojos ante la caricia – Tú no vales veinte dólares…

El joven abrió los ojos y lo miró algo asustado.

-: Déjame terminar y no te hagas ideas equivocadas, mocoso idiota – Levi le tiró un poco del cabello como regañándolo y Eren se quejó muy bajo, luego juntó sus frentes, el joven no podía dejar de ver los acerados ojos de Levi – Eres maravilloso, Eren, no vales veinte mugrosos dólares, tú, no tienes precio… jamás, jamás vuelvas a dejar que otros te digan cuanto vales, ningún tesoro podría pagarte, porque eres único… No hay otro Eren en este mundo, sólo tú, eres libre, no importa lo que traten de meterte en la cabeza, tú eliges… tú decides… no un billete, no un cuerpo, no un puño, Eren Jeager decide, eres dueño de tu vida, eres dueño de elegir, nadie más… Así que nunca vuelvas a denigrarte… porque tú… tú lo vales todo…

Levi se movió y dejó un sentido beso sobre la húmeda frente del joven. Luego se puso de pie.

-: Iré a comprar pizza… no cualquiera, la de cuatro quesos, si quieres quedarte aquí autocompadeciéndote y muriéndote de hambre, allá tú. Si quieres comer, ven a mi cuarto, ¿lo tienes? Bye – luego se fue.

El joven juntó sus piernas contra su pecho y sintió como si una burbuja de aire caliente le hubiera inundado sus entrañas, su corazón latía a toda marcha. "Ah, es tan lindo", pensó sonriendo, las ganas de llorar habían desaparecido por completo.

Levi se sentó en la cama, y apenas abrió la caja con la deliciosa pizza, sintió los golpes en su puerta.

-: ¿Levi?

-: Para que la puerta se abra debe decir la contraseña… - escuchó la voz del más bajo desde adentro.

-: ¿Qué? Viejo, no juegues – escuchó una risa de adentro – Mmm… Levi es lindo, tiene un lunar detrás de su oreja derecha…

La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

-: ¿Cómo sabes lo del lunar? – dijo indignado el pelinegro.

-: Permiso – Eren entro y se sirvió la primera tajada y le dio un mordisco enorme, habló con la boca llena - ¿Sólo compraste una, tacaño?

-: ¡Oi, tacaño, mis polainas! ¡Mocoso muerto de hambre! – Se acercó para tomar una rebanada y Eren levantó la caja por arriba de su cabeza – No, jodas, tragón.

Empezó a perseguir al joven que se aprovechaba de su altura, mientras el otro saltaba y no podía llegar, Eren quería reírse y empezó a atragantarse. Levi aprovechó, lo pisó en un pie y alcanzó la caja. Se la arrebató y le sacó la lengua. El joven se metió lo que quedaba de pizza a la boca y lo empujó contra la cama cayéndole con todo el peso.

-: ¡Oi, no puedo respirar, arrrgh!

Eren se asustó y salió de encima mirándolo con la boca a reventar y los ojos bien abiertos, Levi se giró y comenzó a reírse.

-: ¡mfalmitjo, fiemjo! (Maldito, viejo).

-: No hables con la boca abierta, se te ve todo.

Se sentaron resoplando y el ojiverde terminó de masticar, luego tomó otro pedazo.

-: Ey, Levi, ¿conoces la trituradora?

-: ¿La qué? – preguntó mirándolo.

-: Ésta – abrió la boca con todo masticado adentro y el más bajo hizo una mueca de asco.

-: Eres un mocoso, asqueroso.

-: No, dijiste que no soy asqueroso, ¿lo recuerdas?

-: Me retracto, eres un puerco.

-: ¡Oink, oink, oink! – comenzó a hacer la onomatopeya de un cerdo. Levi suspiró y al final terminaron los dos riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Sí, iba a ser un viaje inolvidable…

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo feliz…


	5. Un hogar al cual volver

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... Bien... aquí viene el cap prometido antes del fin de semana, AL FIN LUNA HA CUMPLIDO (se escucha un terremoto a lo lejos)... aún no habrá actu de los otros fics, viene otro cap super especial de este, regalo de fin de año, con una escena muuuy esperada, iba a incluirla aquí, pero nooo, se me hacía eterno el cap... Me dicen que les ha parecido este por favor?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, que me ha dejado mareada con tantas revelaciones

 **Advertencias:** Toneladas de sentimientos como siempre!

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Las cosas más bellas y mejores en el mundo,**_

 _ **no pueden verse ni tocarse, pero**_

 _ **se sienten en el corazón..."**_

 _ **Hellen Keller**_

 _ **.**_

.

Apenas aparcó a Blacky (su, aún decente, Peugeot 304), suspiró con algo de decepción. Estaba nublado, el mar picado y además corría un aire bastante frío. Menuda buena idea tuvo, por algo la playa estaba más desierta que nunca. Le hubiera gustado que Eren conociera la belleza del mar en el verano. Se giró para pedirle disculpas, pero Eren ya se había bajado, había caminado unos pasos y estaba con los ojos brillando y la boca abierta a más no poder.

Levi descendió y el viento lo despeinó de inmediato. Se abrazó a sí mismo, como si pudiera evitar el frío.

-: Levi… - dijo el joven exaltado - ¡ESTO ES HERMOSO! ¡IIUUUUUJUUUUUU! – gritó a los cuatro vientos, levantando las manos en el aire. Luego comenzó a correr hacia la playa. Dejó las zapatillas y las medias en el camino.

Sintió la arena, suave, sedosa, blanca y fría acariciando la planta de sus pies, y se estremeció aún más, llegó hasta el borde húmedo donde la marea besaba la costa, perfumando las orillas con su salinidad, la espuma llegaba mansa, como un manto de burbujas alborotadas. Había gaviotas cruzando el firmamento, decorando el ambiente con sus graznidos hambrientos.

Levi caminó tranquilo, admirando la escena, un Eren alocado, saltando como un cabrito, jugando con el agua que iba y venía, resbalándose ante la torpeza de sus pies y la excitación del momento. El hombre sonrió contento, probablemente no les había tocado el mejor día, pero sin dudas Eren con su sonrisa podía convertir ese paisaje gris en un colorido parque de diversiones.

-: ¡Levi, quítate los zapatos! ¡La arena es increíble!

-: No, jodas, si me saco los zapatos me congelaré.

-: Oh, oh, ¿qué es eso? ¡Mira, mira, ahí, ahí! ¿Qué es eso?

-: Es solo una caracola – Levi se agachó y la levantó con cuidado, le sacudió la arena y se la entregó al joven, era bonita, blanca y nacarada en algunas partes.

-: Es un tesoro… - dijo Eren mirándola con admiración como si fuera una pieza de museo.

-: Si la colocas sobre tu oído, se dice que se puede escuchar el ruido del mar en lo profundo.

-: ¿En serio?

-: Inténtalo…

El joven hizo caso, la colocó sobre uno de sus oídos, Levi le tapó el otro con su mano para que no lo distrajera el ruido de las olas y el viento. Eren cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió, junto a su boca.

-: ¡Es verdad! – dijo asombrado.

-: Claro que es verdad. Consérvala como recuerdo, es una bonita pieza, aunque hay muchísimas por esta zona, mira – dijo señalando el piso – Está plagado de conchas y caracolas. Podemos buscar una más grande y bonita.

-: Pero esta fue la primera, no importa que tan lindas sean las otras – dijo mirándola sonriente – Por eso ésta será muy especial – luego la guardó en el bolsillo de su jean. Levi se encogió de hombros y suspiró – Es tan grande… - dijo mirando al infinito. El pelinegro le hubiera querido sacar una foto justo en ese momento, con esa expresión tan calma, tan llena de paz, con el viento enredado en sus hebras castañas, y la felicidad asomando por sus pupilas. Tan hermoso.

Caminaron por la costa por más de una hora, a paso muy lento, para que Levi no se agitara, pero la verdad es que con la entretenida charla que tenía con el jovencito, ni se acordaba de sus achaques.

Cuando volvieron al auto, ambos tenían las narices rojas.

-: Estás como Rudolph – le dijo el ojigris.

-: ¿Cómo quién?

-: Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja… ¿el reno de papá Noel? No importa, cuando lleguemos a la cabaña te contaré la historia.

-: ¿Iremos a una cabaña? ¡Genial! – el joven rebotó en asiento de pura ansiedad.

Levi manejó hasta el lugar contratado, era un complejo de cabañas a unos tres kilómetros de la playa.

-: Tienen caballos, podemos alquilar algunos e ir a dar un paseo.

-: Nunca me subí a un caballo antes – dijo algo temeroso el joven.

-: Te van a encantar, son unos animales fantásticos. Siempre me pedían colaboración para los desfiles, cuando teníamos que practicar para hacerlos marchar. Me encantan…

La casita de madera era fantástica, tenía un bonito hogar que Levi se encargó de encender apenas bajaron las maletas y todas las demás cosas. Pronto el ambiente comenzó a caldearse. Había una pequeña cocina con microondas y con un anafe. Tenía dos piezas, una con cama matrimonial y otra con dos camitas simples. El televisor estaba en la sala. Todo lucía rústico y acogedor, como una casita de los cuentos sobre bosques. Eren se desparramó en el sofá.

Calentaron agua y prepararon unos fideos ramen instantáneos.

-: Oooh, amo estos fideos, son taaaan deliciosos – decía el ojiverde sorbiendo una gran cantidad.

-: Pendejo tragón – lo molestó Levi guiñándole un ojo.

-: ¿Hasta cuándo nos quedaremos? – preguntó con curiosidad el joven.

-: Pues unos cinco días, ¿te parece bien?

-: Es genial, aunque por mí me quedaría a vivir aquí. Todo es tan lindo.

Luego de terminar, el pelinegro necesitaba una siesta, las últimas seis horas se las había pasado manejando sin descanso, sumado a la caminata en la playa, más acomodar las cosas de los bolsos, lo había agotado.

-: Ey, si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta al complejo, hay dos plazas, juegos, algunos almacenes, yo en verdad necesito dormir un poco.

-: Está bien – aceptó el joven.

Salió de la cabaña, y caminó por el lugar, las luces de los faroles ya se encendían, seguía nublado y el viento helado que no paraba de correr. Inspiró varias veces, le parecía que hasta el aire tenía un "sabor diferente".

Se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes que practicaban en patinetas y en bmx (bicis pequeñas de uso profesional), algunos pocos en rollers. Se sentó a una distancia prudente y los miró practicar. Se caían y se golpeaban feo, pero enseguida se ponían de pie otra vez, riéndose y sobándose los lugares golpeados.

-: ¡Ey, hola! – sintió una voz agitada a un costado y levantó la cabeza. Un chico rubio de bonitos ojos celestes, alto, con una campera deportiva blanca y un jogging gris con azul, zapatillas deportivas blancas, alto, lo saluda amigablemente.

-: Hola – respondió el otro con timidez.

-: Soy Farlan, ¿qué cuentas, bro?

-: Oh, nada, vine de vacaciones… estaba viendo como saltan… parece divertido.

-: ¿Quieres probar? Te presto una, vamos, ven…

Eren con algo de desconfianza siguió al rubio.

-: Chicos, les presento a este nuevo, bro. Se llama… ¿cómo te llamas? – le preguntó por lo bajo.

-: Eren…

-: Éste es Eren, y es nuevo, vino de vacaciones.

-: ¿Estás en las cabañas? – preguntó una bonita pelirroja de ojos verdes como los de él.

-: Sí, ahí me quedo.

-: Yo soy Isabel, pero puedes decirme Izzy, ese es Grauss, Ginner, Otto y Félix, somos los fantásticos siete.

-: Cool, hola a todos.

-: ¿Sabes andar, Eren? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-: No, nunca lo hice, ¿me ayudas?

-: ¡Claro! Ven, vamos bro, enseñémosle a Eren.

El joven trastabilló más de lo que hubiera querido, pero Farlan e Izzy sólo se reían y le volvían a explicar con santa paciencia. Se sorprendieron de que no tuviera celular, porque querían pasarle un par de temas de sus bandas favoritas, Izzy era más pop y Farlan era más metalero, le prometieron grabarle una tarjeta de memoria para que luego escuchara.

El joven se rió y se divirtió como nunca, tanto que se olvidó por completo de la hora.

-: ¿Qué hora es?

-: Casi las once, ¿por qué?

-: Es tardísimo – dijo apresurándose para irse.

-: Te acompañaremos – dijo Farlan e Izzy también los siguió.

-: ¿Dónde viven? – preguntó Eren.

-: En el pueblo, pero estamos en vacaciones, es mi último año en la secundaria e Izzy acaba de entrar. Por eso nos dejan quedarnos, yo soy su niñero.

-: ¡No lo eres! – refunfuñó la pelirroja.

Llegaron a la cabaña, Eren los dejó pasar. Levi estaba calentando agua.

-: Oh, ya regresaste, ¿trajiste amigos?, qué bien – trató de sonar cordial aunque le costara una tonelada y media serlo. Eso estaba bien, que se relacionara con jóvenes de su edad.

-: Levi, te los presento, ellos son Farlan e Isabel, practican patineta en uno de los sectores del precio.

-: ¿Él es tu papá? – dijo Izzy desconcertada y Eren estuvo a punto de contestar.

-: No, no soy su padre… soy su tío – Luego les sonrió falsamente – Bien estoy por hacer unos hot dogs, y hay refresco de uva en la nevera, ¿quieren cenar?

-: ¡Sí, claro! – aceptó Farlan hambriento.

Luego de comer bastante, de que los chicos les contaran todas las maravillas del lugar y les dieran concejos de qué zonas visitar (eso incluía una represa donde podrían pescar), se retiraron prometiendo ir a buscar a Eren al otro día.

-: Son agradables – animó Levi, aunque internamente estuviera aliviado de que se hubieran ido.

-: Mmm, sí. – Eren ayudaba a recoger la basura y acomodar todo.

-: ¿Te divertiste?

-: Si… pero… ¿por qué les dijiste que eras mi tío?

-: Bueno, padre suena un poco… además no nos parecemos demasiado.

-: Levi… nosotros… ¿qué somos?

El mayor se tomó algunos segundos, sopesando si devolverle la pregunta o realmente responderle, resolvió que mejor la respondía.

-: Somos… amigos, ¿no lo crees?

El joven asintió, pero había algo de decepción en su mirada.

-0-

Los siguientes dos días, los jóvenes atosigaron a Eren, Levi aprovechaba para ir al pueblo, tomar una ligera leche cortada, y visitar los negocios locales. Estaba contento que Eren tuviera otros con quienes compartir.

Eren les pidió a sus amigos que al día siguiente lo dejaran salir con su "tío", ya que quería recuerdos con él también.

-: Vamos a la playa, Levi-san, no hemos vuelto desde el primer día, y mira ha salido el sol, vamos.

-: De acuerdo.

El joven parecía perro con dos colas de lo feliz que estaba. Llevaron unos sandwichs y unas latas de cerveza fresca. Levi no podía tomar demasiado, pero al diablo con los médicos.

Estuvieron un buen rato recogiendo caracoles de la costa en una bolsa de madera.

-: Esto huele como pescado – dijo Eren metiendo la cabeza en la misma.

-: Bueno, vienen del mar y es muy probable que en muchos de ellos vivieran animales del océano. Algunos cangrejos viven en las caracolas grandes, ten cuidado.

Hacía calor, Eren se sacó la remera y se quedó con la maya puesta.

-: Oi, ponte protector solar o te arderá la piel.

-: ¿Me ayudas? – le pidió el muchacho. Levi tuvo que tragar en seco más de una vez, colocar la cremosa sustancia blanca en esa piel suave y dorada era algo muy tentador. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo se colocó un poco en los brazos, las piernas y el rostro.

-: Estás muy blanco, Levi, tomar sol te vendrá bien, quítate la remera – dijo Eren intentando levantársela, pero el hombre lo detuvo con fuerza por las muñecas.

-: No, no, no me gusta tomar sol, estoy bien.

-: Pero hace calor.

-: Y también corre viento fresco aún, será mejor que me cuide.

El joven suspiró frustrado, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

Una vez que dejaron sus cosas sobre una toalla lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con él.

-: Vamos, Levi, corramos sobre la arena mojada – le dijo con entusiasmo.

-: ¡Oi, más despacio, mocoso!

Luego de correr menos de un minuto, Levi cayó arrodillado, sintiendo que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Correr en la arena era duro, su cuerpo no tenía problemas, pero sobre exigirle a su corazón no era la mejor de las ideas.

-: Lo siento, Levi, ven, te llevaré en mi espalda, anda vamos – dijo hincándose en el suelo.

-: Soy pesado – se quejó aún resoplando.

-: Y yo soy fuerte, ¡vamos!

El hombre lo miró con algo de desconfianza, pero finalmente aceptó. Eren lo levantó con facilidad y echó a correr con ganas. La marea le salpicaba los ágiles pies y saltaba de tanto en tanto.

-: ¡Oi, más despacio! – decía el pelinegro abrazado a su cuello y apretando las piernas en su cintura para no caerse, el ojiverde reía a más no poder.

En una vuelta, se hizo el que se tropezaba y ambos cayeron sobre una ola que se acercaba.

-: ¡Joder! – se quejó Levi por el golpe y el frío del agua, se levantó como un resorte alejándose, mientras Eren se ponía de pie y reía a más no poder.

-: Lo siento, lo siento, mala mía, ven te llevaré hasta nuestro lugar.

-: Te dije que era pesado.

-: Ya, ya, no reniegues – Lo levantó de nuevo y a paso firme pero más tranquilo volvieron a la toalla grande que yacía en la arena junto a sus mochilas. Levi sacó una toalla y comenzó a secarse. Eren esperaba por segundos que se quitara la remera. Pero el mayor sólo puso la toalla sobre sus hombros – Levi, deberías cambiarte o te resfriarás.

-: Tienes razón, ¿puedes girarte?

-: No bromees, tú me viste desnudo – al pelinegro se le colorearon las mejillas.

-: Tenía que cambiarte, no tuve ninguna doble intención.

-: Lo sé… ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Vamos, dime, ¿tienes una verruga peluda y grotesca?

-: Sí, la tengo.

-: Ja, ja, ja, mentiroso.

-: Es… es la cicatriz en mi pecho… tuve dos operaciones a corazón abierto, son marcas horribles.

-: Déjame ver, por favor – habló Eren poniéndose más serio y acercándose. Levi le tiró una toalla en la cara.

-: Si luego tienes pesadillas, te jodes – le advirtió y finalmente se quitó la prenda mojada. Eren no le prestó demasiada atención a la cicatriz blanca, más bien sus ojos pasearon por su torso lleno de abdominales. Wow… ese hombre era increíblemente hot.

-: Sólo veo un cuerpo… muy bien formado – dijo cruzándose de brazos, Levi se hizo el tonto ante su cumplido, pero se sorprendió que Eren se acercara tanto, los dedos del joven detallaron la marca al medio de sus pectorales, se estremeció un poco - ¿Te dolió mucho?

-: Fue doloroso… por momentos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba cocinado con los sedantes y medicamentos. Luego es… molesto, pero ni modo, te acostumbras.

-: Es una marca de tu supervivencia – dijo el joven. Levi agachó la cabeza.

-: Bueno, sí, algo así, ahora déjame ponerme una remera seca.

-: Levi, hagamos un castillo de arena, ¿sí?... ¿sí?

-: De acuerdo…

Luego de luchar por más de una hora, de que Eren se convirtiera en una milanesa viviente por el viento que le arrojaba arena por todas partes, luego de masticar los granos un buen rato, miraron el extraño montículo desconcertados.

-: Es el castillo de arena más feo del mundo entero – sentenció Levi.

-: Sí, creo que tienes razón, sería justo decir que sólo es arena amontonada.

-: Si viviéramos de esto nos moriríamos de hambre…

-: Absolutamente cierto…

Luego se miraron y echaron a reír a carcajadas. Levi le sacó fotos con su celular.

-: Oye, quisiera comprarme uno – dijo Eren señalándolo - ¿Me ayudarás a elegir?

-: Claro, podemos ir al pueblo por la tarde.

-: Sácanos una foto, Levi – dijo Eren poniéndose detrás y abrazándolo por la cintura, el hombre sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

-: Oi, no te me pegues tanto – lo regañó, luego apuntó con la cámara y sacó un par de fotos.

-: Cuando tenga el mío quiero que me las pases, incluso del no-castillo de arena.

-: ¿No-castillo? De acuerdo.

-0-

Al día siguiente a Levi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a montar. Eren descubrió que le tenía pánico a los caballos.

-: No seas llorón – se burlaba el mayor, pero Eren estaba enfurruñado – Ven, monta conmigo, verás que lindo es.

El joven lo miró de reojo y con ayuda del dueño de los equinos pudo montarse, temblaba un poco y se aferraba a Levi con tanta fuerza que casi no lo dejaba respirar.

-: Relájate, el animal es manso, iremos despacio.

Anduvieron por la costa con tranquilidad y cuando el muchacho se sintió más confiado, Levi lo puso a trotar, era un hermoso alazán de sangre media española. Fuerte y alto. Eren se aferró a Levi, se sentía seguro a su lado, y pudo disfrutar del paisaje a medida que su miedo se alejaba, cerca del mayor su confianza crecía a pasos agigantados, además, era tan lindo estar pegado al cuerpo de Levi. El mayor también disfrutaba, al menos ahora Eren sonreía. No quería forzar al caballo, por lo que volvió a un paso más tranquilo.

Luego que desmontaron, Eren aceptó que era lindo montar, aunque no se animara a hacerlo por su cuenta.

En la tarde, fueron a la represa y Eren se aburrió a morir con la pesca, por lo que parloteaba sin cesar y Levi lo regañaba de que le espantaba a los peces.

El último día estuvieron en la playa por la mañana, pero por la tarde comenzó a llover, por lo que se entretuvieron visitando negocios del pueblo y compraron algunos souvenirs.

Volvieron renovados a la casa. Felices, compartiendo, charlando, conociendo mucho más el uno del otro. Pero una desagradable sorpresa los esperaría al llegar.

El frente de la casa estaba lleno de impactos de bolas de barro, y con aerosol negro habían pintado grafitis en la puerta y la ventana: "Pederasta… pervertido… maricas… violador de menores…"

A Eren se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de frustración.

-: Ya, no les des importancia… no vivimos de ellos… - dijo Levi sin inmutarse.

Con ayuda de Hanji estuvieron cerca de dos días para limpiar el frente y para sacar el aerosol, tuvieron que retocar la pintura luego.

-: Bueno, igual le faltaba una renovación – dijo Levi sin molestarse – Traeré té – anunció entrando a la casa.

-: Ey, Eren, ven – lo llamó Hanji- Escucha, la semana que viene es Navidad, y es el cumpleaños de Levi, así que le he organizado una fiesta sorpresa con nuestros amigos.

-: ¡Vaya, eso es genial! – dijo el joven con alegría.

-: Ssshhh, es una fiesta sorpresa y necesito tu ayuda. Ese día debes llevarte a Levi por la tarde, vendremos y lo esperaremos para darle la sorpresa.

-: Por supuesto, Hanji, cuente conmigo.

Levi salió y los encontró cuchicheando.

-: ¿Qué hacen?

-: Oh, Levi, con Eren queremos armar el arbolito de navidad.

-: No me jodas.

-: Vamos no seas gruñón, a Eren le encanta la Navidad, ¿verdad? – el chico asintió siguiéndole la corriente.

-: Como quieran, pero luego ustedes lo desarman, ¿me escucharon?

-: Sí, sí – Hanji le guiñó un ojo cómplice al ojiverde.

-0-

Compraron un pino de plástico muy lindo de un metro veinte. Lo pusieron sobre una mesita ratona en una esquina y lo comenzaron a adornar. Eren tenía una sonrisa que no se le borraba del rostro.

-: Estás contento, Eren – le dijo la castaña.

-: Es que es la primera vez que armo un árbol – dijo mientras elegía cuidadosamente las bolitas rojas para ir colgándolas. Levi no iba a participar, pero al escuchar al muchacho, se acercó para poner la estrella en la punta, le costó un poco pero lo hizo sin ayuda.

Luego de una ardua hora, el trío quedó satisfecho con el trabajo. Incluso hasta tenía luces y todo.

Finalmente Levi se fue a comprar algo de comer, estaban cansados de limpiar y armar el árbol. Hanji aprovechó para conversar con Eren, mientras ponían la mesa y preparaban la bebida.

-: Ey, Eren… dime la verdad… ¿qué pasa entre Levi y tú? – le hizo una sonrisa pícara y el joven se ruborizó apenas.

-: Nada, nunca pasa nada – dijo con algo de pena en sus ojitos que perdieron cierto brillo.

-: Dime… ¿Levi te gusta?

El ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior.

-: Mucho…

-: ¡Kyaaaaa! – la castaña no pudo evitar pegar un grito de alegría.

-: Pero, él no quiere saber nada conmigo… en el viaje… bueno, hubo un momento… cada vez que me acerco a él… se aleja… no quiero alimentar falsas esperanzas… es… doloroso…

-: Awww, pequeño, solo haz lo que dicte tu corazón… mira, no puedo decirte lo que Levi siente, pero no te contengas… aaah, ese hombre puede ser muy terco a veces, entonces hay que forzar un poco las cosas para que las acepte, créeme – dijo guiñando un ojo.

-: ¿Quiere que lo viole? – dijo el joven algo espantado.

-: ¡No, por Jesucristo, no, Eren! No me malinterpretes, eso es un poco, ejem… pero bueno, creo que podrías empezar con un beso… uno como regalo de cumpleaños, no sé, le dices que tienes un regalo para él, que cierre los ojos y ¡bam! Le comes bien la boca, ¿se entiende?

-: Oh, pero… ¿y si se enoja?

-: No lo sabes, pero si no haces tú movimiento, es muy probable que nada pase. Ahora depende de ti, y tienes todo mi apoyo – concluyó poniéndole un pulgar arriba. Eren sonrió tibiamente, ¿debería seguir los concejos de Hanji?

-0-

Madrugada del 25 de Diciembre.

-: ¡Levi, Levi! – Eren saltó sobre la cama aplastando un poco el menudo cuerpo del hombre.

-: ¡Joder, cálmate mocoso! Salte de encima, no puedo respirar.

-: ¡Vamos, vamos, hay que abrir los regalos!

Levi se levantó adormilado, se fue a lavar la cara y los dientes (no podía contra su TOC) y finalmente fue al living. Había cuatro cajas de regalos debajo del árbol.

-: Veamos… Esta es tuya, y esta y esta… Oh, esta es para mí.

-: ¡Ábrela, ábrela! – Dijo el joven sonriendo a más no poder.

Levi comenzó a sacar el papel con parsimonia, a sabiendas que la ansiedad devoraba al otro. Finalmente le quedó una especie de agenda, de finas tapas negras, bordes dorados y con una extensa dedicatoria. Abrió el pequeño libro y con la desastrosa letra de Eren (y llena de horrores ortográficos también) se podía apreciar las frases, que iban intercaladas de fotos o imágenes alusivas. Pero esos detalles lo hacían lucir muy tierno.

 ** _"Querido Levi: MUY FELIS CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero ser el primero en desirtelo, realmente quería que así fuera. Quería desirte que estos últimos meces an sido los mejores de toda mi vida._**

 ** _Primero estaba como muy dezconfiado, pero luego, poco a poco, me demostraste que eras una persona de bien._**

 ** _(Aquí iba una foto de Levi cocinando)"_**

"¿Cúando me sacó estas fotos?", se preguntó el hombre, pero se veía que eran recientes, probablemente desde que Eren tenía celular. Continuó leyendo.

 ** _"Hice un montón de cosas que nunca havia echo antes… Fui al cine… (foto de una película recortada del diario local)_**

 ** _Conosi el mar… (foto del desastroso no-castillo, Levi se rió en esta parte)_**

 ** _Fuimos a andar a cabayo… (recorte de un pequeño pony rosado)_**

 ** _También probe un monton de cosas que no me acuerdo los nombres, pero eran delisiosas… (aquí había un collage de varias imágenes de comida). Suvi de peso, ja, me aprietan los pantalones…_**

 ** _Pero también aprendi cosas muy valiozas, mucho… como que puedo aprender, aunque me cueste, y quiero agradeserte que me allas ayudado con eso (había fotos de libros y útiles). Prometo que terminare de estudiar, solo que vas a tener que tenerme más pasiencia, ¿si?_**

 ** _También aprendi que hay personas buenas en este mundo… y que me pueden querer por lo que soy como persona… (aquí había un corazón rojo con el nombre "Levi" escrito en negro dentro, el hombre enarcó sus cejas soprendido)._**

 ** _Conosi amigos nuevos… (una foto de Eren, Farlan e Izzy y otra debajo de Hanji y el joven haciendo la "v" de la victoria con los dedos)._**

 ** _Y sobre todo… me sentí respetado y querido…_**

 ** _Por eso, Levi… GRACIAS… nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente, porque tú az canviado mi vida… (Aquí la foto de ellos dos en la playa)._**

 ** _Quiciera poder debolverte todas esas cosas lindas… ya encontraré la manera… por ahora solo puedo decirte que…_**

 ** _YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO… Y que espero que Santa Claus pueda conseguir el corazón que nesesitamos… si… nesesitamos… porque quiero que de aora en mas, podamos pasar_** ** _juntos_** ** _todas las navidades de nuestras bidas._**

 ** _Con amor, Eren, el chico de los ojos especiales… (Aquí una foto de Eren sonriendo y formando un corazón con sus manos)."_**

Levi estaba mudo, sencillamente no se esperaba para nada algo como eso. No podo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para tratar de no largarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-: ¿Levi? ¿No te gustó? – dijo el joven preocupado. Por toda respuesta el hombre lo abrazó con fuerza, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le desbordaran. Eran demasiados sentimientos juntos - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo mal?

-: No… snif… no, Eren… snif… a veces… se puede… llo-llorar de a-alegría… snif… gracias… es… el mejor… snif… el mejor regalo del mu-mundo… waaa…

Finalmente Eren lo abrazó, sintiendo que tenía ganas de llorar también.

-: Pero esto no es justo… - dijo el hombre limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su remera, los ojitos algo rojos – Te lo pensaba dar luego, pero tengo un regalo especial para ti también, espera un minuto.

Se puso de pie y se fue a su pieza, luego regresó y se arrodilló debajo del árbol, donde estaba el joven.

-: Toma – Levi le entregó una pequeña caja negra – Feliz Navidad, Eren.

Eren abrió la caja y se quedó unos segundos sin habla, era una preciosa cadena de plata, estilo piel de víbora delicada y fina, y colgando de ella una llave.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

-: Pues, es la llave de esta casa. Eren, yo no quiero que creas que estás de paso aquí, quiero que… consideres este lugar como tu hogar – el joven levantó la mirada, aún brillante por la emoción – Ahora siempre tendrás un hogar a donde volver… no importa que difícil se pongan las cosas, ya no debes depender de mí, puedes entrar y salir cuando gustes.

El muchacho cerró la boca y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control, lo atacó un sollozo tan fuerte que no podía hablar, Levi le tomó de las manos.

-: Tranquilo, Eren, ey, tran… - Levi agachó la cabeza porque los sentimientos lo estaban arrastrando a él también, entonces Eren lo abrazó con fuerza siendo correspondido, ambos lloraron sin poder evitarlo, con más fuerza que antes, durante un buen rato.

Luego ya un poco más calmados, se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-: Esto merece una foto – dijo el ojiverde.

-: Oh, no, somos un desastre…

-: Justamente, somos el mejor desastre posible – Se acercó y sacó su celular, y los retrató a los dos con los envoltorios de los regalos deshechos, los ojos húmedos y las sonrisas más esplendorosas que dos personas podían tener…

.

By Luna de Acero… también llorando…


	6. Un cumpleaños inolvidable

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... LO LOGRÉ! Lo subí antes de fin de año, FELIZ 2017, MIS AMORES! Este es un pequeño presente, espero les guste! Si es así, me dejarán su visto bueno (o no) con un pequeño review? Muchas gracias, en serio, gracias por seguir la historia, gracias por estar para mí, Dios los bendiga.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Isayama Hajime, que ya debe estar borracho a estas alturas de tanto brindar en Japón.

 **Advertencias:** Un poquito de angs, pero levantamos al final, téngame fe!

.

.

 _ **"Tú no eliges la lluvia**_

 _ **que te va a calar hasta los huesos"**_

 _ **Julio Cortázar**_

.

.

Eren estaba nervioso, nunca había asistido a una fiesta sorpresa, y a veces creía que Levi podía leerlo como un libro abierto. ¿Cómo haría para engañarlo?

Hanji le había dicho que iban a necesitar al menos tres horas para poder dejar la casa en condiciones.

-: ¿Podemos ir al centro comercial, Levi? – preguntó Eren visiblemente nervioso.

-: ¿Hoy? Debe estar todo cerrado – dijo Levi mirando por la ventana – Además parece que va a nevar.

-: Oh, es que… tenía ganas de salir a tomar un poco de aire y… oye, Levi… mmm, me preguntaba si podrías… ¿podrías enseñarme a manejar, por favor?

-: Si, pero no sé si con las rutas llenas de hielo sea lo más adecuado… - dijo el hombre pensando.

-: Pero podemos hacerlo en otra zona que no esté tan helada, anda, vamos… - le puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado y cuando lo escuchó chasquear la lengua sabía que había ganado.

Se abrigaron y salieron, cargaron nafta y Levi buscó una zona alejada del pueblo con calles de tierra, que sería más fácil para que las llantas no patinaran, a pesar de ser para nieve.

-: Bien, escucha atentamente. Te fijas que la palanca de cambios esté en punto muerto o cero, verás que sola se va para allí, mira. Luego estos tres pedales son embrague, acelerador y freno.

-: Entendido.

-: Giras la llave, hasta que lo escuches ronronear. Pones "primera" para arrancas, es abajo a la izquierda, apenas, muy suave, ¿ves? Ahora aprieta el embrague y lo vas soltando poco a poco mientras aprietas el acelerador entonces se empezara a mover, no hagas movimientos bruscos o se parará.

Le mostró un par de veces más las maniobras y Eren estaba con todos sus sentidos puestos en las explicaciones del hombre.

-: Bien, creo que es suficiente, ven a sentarte aquí. Oi, este es mi preciado bebé – dijo acariciando el volante – Haz caso y no la jodas o te romperé todos los huesos – Eren lo miró con miedo – Es una forma de decir, relájate, es sencillo como andar en bicicleta.

-: Nunca anduve en una – Levi rodó los ojos.

Intercambiaron los asientos, Eren ya le había avisado a Hanji, ahora tenía que entretener a Levi por al menos dos horas y media más, pero con las lecciones de conducir podría acaparar casi todo el rato.

Levi fue paciente, a Eren le costaba arrancar, pero a eso de 30 km por hora logró mover el auto por varias partes, estaba bastante entretenido.

-0-

-: Muy bien gente, nos organicemos – Hanji estaba ansiosa que le salía vapor por la nariz – Moblit tú encárgate de poner las bebidas en el refrigerador y de los hielos, Mike tú prepara los sandwichs, Berthold tú te encargas de las bebidas calientes, Annie de los tentempiés, Sasha, ponte a inflar los globos, Historia ayúdala, les ponen la cinta riboné en el pico, con la tijera les hacen los rulos y los pegaran en el techo. Ven conmigo Connie, vamos a mover los muebles para poner la mesa aquí y las sillas. Armin, empieza a bajar las cajas de la camioneta. Vamos gente que el tiempo nos juega en contra.

La casa era un hervidero de gente yendo y viniendo, haciendo y deshaciendo cosas.

-: El cartel está chueco, Mike, fíjate, súbelo un poco a tu derecha.

-: No hay chocolate – dijo Berthold.

-: Ve al almacén, está derecho por aquí a dos cuadras, compra una bolsa de ázucar también.

-: Hanji, ¿de este tamaño está bien? – pregunto Historia.

-: Si, perfecto. Annie, ¿cómo vas con los rellenos?

-: Genial, ya hice los de aguacate, ahora estoy con los de pollo y los de camarones.

-: Excelente. Connie, ven, Levi tiene otra mesa plegable y sillas en el garaje, vamos a traerlas.

-0-

El pelinegro bostezó disimuladamente.

-: ¿Estás cansado? – preguntó Eren, que se fijó que aún faltaba una hora para volver, además había recibido un mensaje de Hanji que le pedía que demoren lo máximo posible.

-: Si, es este clima de mierda, tengo sueño todo el tiempo.

-: Entonces, vamos a tomar un café a la plaza central, de esos ricos que tú compras.

-: ¿Capucchinos?

-: ¡Esos!

-: No creo que esté abierto, es 25 de diciembre Eren, vamos a casa, podemos preparar allí, tenemos los ingredientes.

-: ¿Puedo manejar un ratito más? ¿Por favor?

-: De acuerdo, lo estás haciendo bien. No te pongas nervioso.

Luego de media hora, a Eren se le habían acabado las excusas.

-: Oh, está nevando, será mejor regresar – sugirió Levi.

-: Oye, mira, ¿hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

-: No lo sé, hay poca.

-: Vamos, no seas gruñón, vamos.

-: Te estás juntando demasiado con Hanji, joder, hagamos eso y nos volvemos.

Justo empezó a sonar el celular de Levi, era Erwin.

 _L – Hola._

 _E - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, minino arisco!_

Levi se estremeció ante el apelativo, Era un apodo cariñoso de cuando habían sido pareja.

 _L – Ya, Erwin, gracias por acordarte._

 _E - ¿Bromeas? Nunca he olvidado un cumpleaños tuyo, aunque tú te has olvidado varias veces del mío, ja, ja._

 _L – Tch, tarde para hacer reclamos._

 _E – Tengo aquí un regalo para ti, ¿puedo llevártelo?_

 _L - ¿Desde cuándo preguntas para venir a mi casa?_

 _E – Eso me hace sentir bien… Me gusta ir a visitarte – Levi bajó la mirada y una semi sonrisa adornó su rostro. Aún a pesar del tiempo, a pesar del dolor, Erwin podía ser encantador cuando quería – Sólo espero que tú y tu amiguito estén vestidos cuando llegue – Y claro a veces la cagada en grande._

 _L – Ya tenías que salir con tus mamadas, cabeza de piña. Ya te dije que Eren y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación, eres tan jodidamente molesto._

El joven hizo de cuenta que estaba entretenido jugando con su celular, pero esa frase le había calado hondo. Tal vez Hanji estaba equivocada… sí, probablemente sí.

 _E – Escucha, no te enojes, bonito. Ya sé que ha pasado el tiempo – la voz de Erwin se volvió grave y profunda – Pero hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, como mis sentimientos – Levi suspiró – No tienes idea lo mucho que desearía estar contigo, cada día… Lo sé, cometí un error irreparable, pero te sigo amando Levi… merezco que me odies, merezco toda la distancia que quieras poner, pero… mi corazón no cambiará de parecer… y sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad._

 _L - ¿Ya terminaste?_

 _E – Si hubiera alguna manera de volver el tiempo atrás…_

 _L – No la hay…_

 _E – Me separé de Diana – Levi abrió grande sus ojos – No quise decírtelo antes de firmar los papeles del divorcio, eso fue la semana pasada. Estoy alquilando una casa por mi cuenta ahora._

 _L - ¿Pero y tu hijo?_

 _E – Vivirá con ella, acordamos un sistema de visitas regulares, la manutención, se quedará con la casa, así que estarán bien. No puedo decir que fue un error, no me arrepiento de ser padre ahora, pero Dios… creo que nunca dejaré de extrañarte…_

 _L – Ya cejas de titán… no es una charla para mantenerla por teléfono._

 _E – Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento… Bueno, pasaré por tu casa, ¿sí? Estoy a unas cuadras._

 _L – Oh, estoy, ocupado ahora, con un asunto, no estoy en casa, estaré en media hora tal vez._

 _E – No te preocupes, iré a comprar algunas facturas para la merienda, mándame un mensaje cuando regreses, ¿ok?_

 _L – De acuerdo, te avisaré, adiós._

 _E – Te veo, bebé – y le cortó._

-: Jodido, imbécil – dijo el hombre algo ruborizado.

-: ¿Terminaste al fin? – preguntó el joven con un leve tono de reproche en la voz, Levi lo miró sorprendido, definitivamente su semblante era bastante serio, ¿acaso estaba molesto?

-: Lo siento, me estaba saludando, irá a casa así que no demoremos.

Ambos salieron del auto.

-: Vaya, se nota que tienes ganas de verlo… - agregó el joven por lo bajo con las cejas algo fruncidas.

-: Eren, ¿estás molesto por algo?

-: No, para nada, ¿debería?

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, wow, wow, paren un segundo, ¿qué le pasaba al mocoso ahora?

-: ¿Te molesta que me llamen para saludarme por mi cumpleaños?

-: Era el rubio ése, ¿no? El que te engañó, y tú lo tratas como si fuera una celebridad.

Levi no podía creer los planteos de Eren.

-: Ey, cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? Lo que haya pasado o no, es de mi privacidad, Erwin ahora es un buen amigo, me ayuda con los controles y lo que sea que necesite del hospital, eso es todo. De todas maneras no sé qué hago dándote explicaciones – el más bajo caminó por delante del joven hacia un montículo de nieve. Eren sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho. El muchacho se quedó de pie, como clavado en el suelo - ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes a hacer el jodido muñeco o qué?

El ojiverde lo miró con dolor, pero se tragó todos sus sentimientos, miró el reloj, deberían demorar al menos una hora más. Se acercó despacio sin decir una palabra. Levi estaba molesto, vaya que ese enano era bastante cruel cuando lo hacían cabrear.

Estuvieron un buen rato acumulando la nieve casi con rabia, sin dirigirse la palabra. Eren hervía por dentro, no quería que ese sujeto viniera a la casa que ahora era de "ellos". Bueno, no era "su" casa precisamente, aunque Levi le hubiera dado una llave, solo era para entrar y salir, para tener donde dormir, porque ellos solo eran… amigos… Además, ¿qué tenía él para competir con el jodido rubio? Era un hombre educado, profesional, con dinero (eso se notaba de lejos solo por la ropa y el tipo de auto que conducía), era mucho mayor, y además Levi lo había amado… ¿lo había amado o lo continuaba amando? Era obvio, además, que el doctor tenía sentimientos por el pelinegro, ¿existiría entonces la posibilidad de que ellos dos volvieran a estar juntos? Las palabras de Jean llovieron sobre él como flechas, hiriéndolo por todas partes: "Va a cansarse de ti, cuando se aburra, ¿qué harás?". Sus manos temblaron, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Sólo le había traído problemas a Levi, además de vivir como sanguijuela en su casa recibía dinero de él. Era sólo, como él lo llamaba siempre, un simple mocoso. Pero él… él… quería ser el único para Levi, quería… que lo amara… no con ese amor fraternal que le había demostrado hasta ahora… Estaba pidiendo demasiado, ¿verdad? No tenía ganas de seguir haciendo el maldito muñeco, pero tenía la responsabilidad de llenar esa hora que faltaba. Lo pensó detenidamente. Si Levi volvía con el rubio, el debería irse de la casa, sólo estaría estorbando. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Volvería a las calles?

Levi levantó la mirada, y se preocupó al ver esa mueca de dolor en la cara del muchacho.

-: ¿Eren?

¿Qué debería hacer?, el ojiverde estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a nada de mundo exterior. Tal vez sería buena idea devolverle todo el dinero que le había dado hasta el momento y que él tenía guardado, sólo había usado una pequeña parte para comprarle los regalos y su propio celular. ¿Adónde iría? De seguro Reinner lo mataría a golpes. ¿Tal vez probar en otro pueblo? Pero eso significaría… no ver nunca más a Levi… Automáticamente al pensar esto, su pecho se llenó de dolor, no, él no quería dejar de verlo, aunque más no fuera a la distancia. Tragó duro, tenía que controlarse, no podía largarse a llorar el día del cumpleaños de Levi y arruinárselo, no tenía derecho. Ya vería qué hacer una vez que el evento terminara.

-: ¡Eren! – El más bajo levantó la voz y al fin tuvo la atención del castaño – Te estuve llamando un buen rato, ¿qué sucede? – se acercó al joven que retrocedió unos pasos, Levi se quedó quieto.

-: Oh, lo siento, estaba muy concentrado, a ver, mmm, creo que no está muy bien ese lado…

-: Eren… ¿qué sucede?

-: Nada, Levi, lo siento, de verdad, a veces me pierdo en mi propia mente, discúlpame – dijo con una sonrisa que el pelinegro conocía bastante bien, la misma que el joven usaba con sus clientes.

-: Sí, ese lado no está muy parejo.

-: Bien, pongámosle ganas, espero que nos quede mejor que el no-castillo.

-: ¿Bromeas? En el cuartel nuestros muñecos sacaban siempre el primer premio.

-: ¿Los militares hacen muñecos de nieve?

-: Sí - recordó Levi con una tibia sonrisa – Y guerras de bolas de nieve también, éramos duros, volvíamos mojados y hechos cubitos a los cuarteles.

Luego de una ardua hora juntando y apilando la blanca sustancia, quedaron satisfechos con los resultados, para entonces ya estaba algo obscuro, Levi acercó el auto y prendió las luces de los faros para alumbrar mejor. Escarbaron para conseguir cuatro piedras para los botones del muñeco, y les costó pero consiguieron las ramitas para los brazos.

-: ¿Qué podemos usar para la nariz? – inquirió el ojigris mientras acomodaba su bufanda y el gorro del joven sobre la figura. Eren miró alrededor. Lo único que consiguieron fue una piña de pino y se tuvieron que conformar con eso y dos chapitas de gaseosa para los ojos.

-: Bueno, está decente – dijo Eren mientras el celular le vibraba, era Hanji para pedirle que ya volvieran.

-: No está mal – acotó Levi.

Después de varios intentos fallidos lograron sacarse una selfie decente junto al muñeco y partieron. Tenían los guantes mojados y estaban tiritando.

-: Parece que no fue una buena idea después de todo – decía el joven abrazándose a sí mismo luego de poner la calefacción del auto al máximo.

-: No, está bien, hacía tiempo que tenía sin armar uno, me dio cierta nostalgia.

Cuando llegaron todo estaba obscuro, apenas Levi abrió la puerta las luces se encendieron de golpe y todos sus amigos gritaron, la mitad un sonoro: "¡SORPRESA!", mientras que la otra mitad: "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!", luego se miraron entre ellos y Hanji meneó la cabeza. Levi casi se cae en sus cuartos traseros de la impresión.

-: Levi, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Eren sosteniéndolo de la espalda, mientras el hombre se agarraba el pecho.

-: Sí, sí, joder, menudo susto idiotas.

-: Creo que no fue la mejor idea gritarle así – acotó Sasha rascándose la nuca.

Apenas entró se le vinieron en tropel a apretujarlo, abrazarlo y palmearle la espalda.

-: ¡Buen trabajo! – le dijo Hanji a Eren levantándole un pulgar y Levi lo miró de reojo.

-: Ahora entiendo, me engañaste, pendejo.

A lo que Eren solo le sonrió con una mueca que le suplicaba perdón.

-: Ni modo, ya están aquí, tendremos que festejar.

-: No seas gruñón, enano, mira qué bonito arreglamos todo, y tus regalos, ábrelos.

Todos se fueron a ubicar en la mesa, Erwin interceptó a Levi en el trayecto y lo abrazó con sentimiento.

-: Muy feliz cumpleaños, petit.

-: Te patearé las bolas, Erwin.

-: Antes que hagas eso, toma – dijo entregándole una caja de considerable tamaño y pomposamente envuelta en papel de brillante dorado con un gran moño rojo. Levi levantó la tarjeta que lo acompañaba: "Para el amor de mi vida… lo serás por siempre. E.S."

-: Tch – guardó rápidamente la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y apoyó la caja en la mesa.

-: El jodido gigantón se apareció de improviso – le susurró la castaña al joven que miraba todo con mucha atención.

-: ¿Pero qué? ¡No jodas! – era una chaqueta de fino cuero negro, preciosa y de la talla justa de Levi, las palabras "caro, lujosa, increíblemente cara", estaban escritas por todas partes, por supuesto desde la perspectiva de Eren, quien suspiró decepcionado. Y él regalándole esa agenda de medio pelo, realmente nunca podría estar al nivel del rubio. Hanji notó la reacción del joven, quien se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa que estaba húmeda por partes.

La chaqueta era soñada, y además le quedaba maravillosamente al ojigris, todos le elogiaron la prenda. Levi recordaba habérselo mencionado a Erwin hacía un tiempo, que tenía ganas de comprarse una de esas en algún momento. Cuando eran pareja el rubio siempre tenía esos detalles para con él.

-: Oi, gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado, es demasiado.

-: No, no para ti.

-: Bueno, bueno, ve a cambiarte Levi, estás mojado, iré trayendo la torta, dijo Hanji arrastrándolo de un brazo para mandarlo a su cuarto.

-: Ya vuelvo - dijo el más bajo y se fue.

-: ¿Qué haces Erwin? – lo encaró Hanji cruzándose de brazos.

-: ¿Qué quieres Han?

-: Hanji para ti, y no creas que sé lo que intentas hacer, ¿por qué no te resignas a que la cagaste, y bien feo, y dejas en paz a Levi?

-: No es de tu incumbencia, y sólo para que estés al corriente ya me he separado, estoy oficialmente divorciado desde hace seis meses, así que no te metas en mi camino. El único que puede decirme si está bien o no estar aquí es Levi, ¿has entendido?

-: Que te jodan con un bate de béisbol, hijo de puta – le dijo la castaña molesta. De inmediato Moblit la tomó de la cintura y la alejó un poco.

-: Disculpen, necesito de Han un momento – la arrastró con él a la cocina y le susurró por lo bajo – Dijiste que te portarías bien cuando entró. No hagas una escena, es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo, nos focalicemos en eso.

-: Es un hijo de puta – renegó de nuevo la castaña.

-: No lo niego, pero no es el momento, hablarás luego, ¿ok? Vamos a buscar la torta y las velas.

Cuando Eren regresó, Levi estaba en la cabecera, se veía espléndido con un suéter de cuello mao negro, un jean ajustado azul y unos borcegos negros. A su derecha se había sentado Erwin, y la izquierda Hanji que lo fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que podía.

-: Ven Eren, yo iré con Moblit – dijo la mujer cediéndole su asiento.

-: Gracias.

-: Aquí llega el pastel, anunció Berthold y apagaron las luces. Era un hermoso pastel alto rectangular y blanco, lleno de pequeñas velas y con azul un "Feliz cumpleaños, capitán" se leía arriba. Se lo pusieron al frente.

-: Hanji, desgraciada, ¿hacía falta tantas velas?

-: Son cuarenta, Levi, ¿quieres contarlas?

-: Que te jodan – dijo enfurruñado.

-: Vamos, vamos, pide tus deseos, son tres nada más, no hagas trampa – le dijo Armin sonriendo.

Cantaron un entonado "happy birthday", y finalmente Levi apagó todas las velas con rapidez. Todos aplaudieron y prendieron de nuevo las luces de la sala. La mesa estaba rebozante de comida y bebidas calientes y frías. Eren se ofreció a cortar la torta, retiró todas las velas, y luego dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-: ¿Eso es una mosca?

Levi se acercó a mirar, pero no la veía.

-: ¿Mosca, donde?

-: Ahí – le señaló insistente con el dedo.

-: ¿Ahí donde? No veo na-

Eren le hundió la cara en la torta con rapidez y todos contuvieron la respiración.

-: ¡JODER! – rugió Levi mientras usaba sus dedos para sacarse la crema de la cara - ¡Te mataré, pendejo! – cogió un trozo con la mano y lo aventó a Eren que se agachó y dio de lleno en la cara de Annie.

-: ¡Aaah! – gritó la rubia, se sacó la crema y Berthold se comenzó a reír como desquiciado - ¿Ah sí?

Annie le embarró parte de la torta en la boca al altote, mientras Levi tomaba otro pedazo y le tiraba a Erwin, y luego todo fue un descontrol. La mitad de la torta quedó embarrada en las caras, manos, piso e incluso en las sillas. Hanji reía a más no poder e inmortalizó el suceso con un video que luego les pasó a todos por whatsapp.

Levi obligó al grupo a que limpiaran la torta adecuadamente y a ellos mismos, luego si se sentaron más tranquilos para disfrutar de la mitad que había quedado.

-: Ya me desquitaré – le susurró por lo bajo al joven – te le tengo jurada, mocoso.

-: La venganza nunca es buena, ma-mata el al-alma y la en-envenena – respondió Eren sudando frío.

Luego de comer a gusto y brindar, corrieron los muebles para bailar. Sasha era la dj. Y puso varios temas de reguetón, Levi la fulminaba con la mirada.

-: Vamos, enano, tienes que mover tus huesos de vez en cuando – dijo Hanji sacándolo a la pista.

Levi puso todo de su parte y mientras con Hanji inventaban coreografías todos se desternillaban de la risa de la descoordinación de ambos. En conclusión, la fiesta era de lo mejor.

Eren levantó los vasos que ya no se usaban y los platillos donde habían comido la torta para ir a lavarlos y adelantar un poco el trabajo, además sabía que Levi odiaba el desorden.

Estaba lavando los trastos cuando Erwin se le apostó al lado bebiendo de una pequeña botella de cerveza.

-: Linda fiesta, ¿verdad? – le dijo el rubio.

-: Oh, sí, la verdad es genial.

-: Oye, Eren, quisiera conversar un momento a solas contigo, ¿puede ser?

-: ¿Ahora? – preguntó Eren sorprendido.

-: Sí, ahora – el rubio salió al patio por la puerta que había en la cocina. Eren se secó las manos y lo siguió, estaba helando afuera.

-: ¿Y, bien? – le dijo el joven.

-: Mira, Eren, voy a ser muy frontal contigo. Levi y yo fuimos pareja, y por ciertas circunstancias debimos alejarnos, pero ahora yo estoy decidido a volver con él, y sé que tengo una muy buena oportunidad – Eren lo escuchaba atentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima – Eres un buen chico, te agradezco que lo ayudes ahora que a él le cuesta un poco hacerse cargo de la casa, pero para ser honesto, me molesta bastante que te quedes aquí. Además que no me parce correcto, bueno, no soy el único que lo piensa, ya viste como los vecinos de la zona dejaron al casa.

-: ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Eren.

-: Pues porque vine a visitar a Levi y no estaba y vi el desastre. Creo que tu presencia aquí es perjudicial para él. Cargas con una terrible reputación – el ojiverde empezaba a sentirse descompuesto con esas palabras – No tienes estabilidad económica, ni educación adecuada, ey, entiendo que no es tu culpa, pero… si te sientes mínimamente agradecido por todo lo que Levi ha hecho por ti, te pido por favor que te vayas – Eren lo miró sin poder creer su petición – Tampoco mencionemos que pareces más su sobrino o su hijo que una pareja, y aunque en verdad no es así, porque **él no te ve con esos ojos** , – remarcó la frase con lentitud y con una fría mirada hacia el muchacho – la gente no lo sabe y lo juzga. Entiende, sólo quiero cuidarlo. Por lo que te propongo una cosa. Si te vas de aquí prometo ayudarte con tus estudios, te alquilaré una pieza para que puedas vivir, tengo contactos con los que podrías tener un trabajo de medio tiempo que te permita darte tus gustos y además tener tiempo para terminar con la carrera que elijas, pero debes irte. Piensa en él, eres una carga demasiado pesada Eren… Levi no merece eso… no cuando debería estar pensando en su salud antes que nada… piénsalo – le alcanzó una tarjeta de negocios que Eren tomó entre sus dedos – Contáctame pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes estar completamente seguro que me encargaré de que estés muy bien. Eres un buen muchacho, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta – dijo palmeándole el hombro antes de entrar de nuevo.

Eren se quedó un rato más afuera. Pensando en las palabras de ese hombre. Arrugó la tarjeta entre sus manos temblorosas y la guardó. Estaba tan malditamente enojado, quería destrozarle la cara a puñetazos.

-: ¿Eren? – se giró al ver la figura de Levi saliendo – Te estaba buscando, ¿qué haces aquí?

-: Oh, sólo vine a tomar algo de aire – le dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-: Ven, estás desabrigado, no tomes frío. ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-: No, nada, es una fiesta muy buena en verdad.

-: Entonces, ven – lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró adentro - ¡Dios, estás helado! Ve cerca de la estufa por favor.

El joven se sorprendió con las luces estrambóticas que giraban en la sala, la música era animada y varios estaban bailando y riendo. Erwin estaba sentado en un rincón tomando de su cerveza mientras conversaba tranquilo con Berthold. Hanji lo miró como preguntándole por donde andaba y le estiró el brazo para que se uniera al baile.

El ojiverde se relajó, no pensaría pesimistamente, disfrutaría un poco, tomaría un poco más y bailaría. Al diablo el doctor de mierda y sus palabras. Hicieron ronda, trencito, y muchas monerías. El joven reía a más no poder, Levi estaba contento, hasta que en un momento vio que Erwin lo agarraba de un brazo y se ponía a bailar con él. Se acercaba a su oído, vaya a saber las cosas que le decía, pero Levi se reía y le contestaba animado. Eren sentía que le ardía la sangre. Hanji se dio cuenta.

-: Ve por él, vaquero, si te quedas parado mirando lo engatusará. Ese desgraciado es bueno hablando, no pierdas el tiempo.

Dejó pasar un tema más, bailando casual como si no le importara la cercanía que buscaba el cejudo. Finalmente, se giró y enfiló a la pareja, Levi lo miró sorprendido.

-: Permiso – dijo tomando la mano del ojigris – Me toca a mí, ahora – la frase no era casual y fue lanzada con una directa mirada del ojiverde al doctor - ¿Bailamos? – le pidió a Levi que aceptó gustoso.

-: Sí, claro, ya vuelvo – le dijo a Erwin y se fue con el muchacho. El rubio disimulando su bronca volvió al rincón donde estaba antes a beber y a fulminar con la mirada a ese castaño que lo desafiaba.

Hanji, ni lerda ni perezosa se acercó a Sasha.

-: Música romántica, ahora, ahora – le dijo con poco disimulo. Cuando la banda "Sleeping at last", empezó a sonar, Eren acercó sus cuerpos, tomando ventaja de su altura, apretó un poco a Levi de la cintura y asentó su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras su otra mano sostenía la pequeña y fría del pelinegro.

Giraron con suavidad, Levi apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Eren, joder, era el paraíso, no tendría muchas oportunidades de estar así de cerca del muchacho, y de ninguna manera desaprovecharía esa, menos en su cumpleaños. El perfume del más alto, cítrico, fresco, lo inundaba, mientras su toque era suave y cálido. Entrelazaron sus manos y Eren levantó la mirada para sostenérsela a Erwin, apretó un poco más el agarre de su cintura como enviándole un mensaje. El médico lo miró con seriedad, visiblemente ofuscado.

-: Levi – le dijo en un susurro sobre su oído – Sé mío, por favor… - la voz carrasposa y profunda del ojiverde lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, enviándole un escalofrío a lo largo de toda su columna – Nunca he renegado de lo que me ha tocado vivir, siempre he aceptado todo, siempre me resigné… siempre pensé que las cosas más hermosas estaban fuera de mi alcance… pero ahora… yo deseo… deseo con todo mi corazón que seas mío, quiero que me pertenezcas, no quiero compartirte con nadie, Levi… - El más bajo, temblaba apenas, ante esas palabras que lo estremecían en lo más profundo – olvidemos el mundo… si tú no lo escuchas, yo tampoco lo haré… eres todo para mi, Levi…

Se detuvieron y el más bajo se alejó apenas para poder levantar su rostro, Eren lo miraba con seriedad, sus preciosos ojos brillando cual gemas, con la mayor determinación del mundo.

-: Estoy seguro de lo que siento, nunca lo he sentido por nadie antes… y no tiene que ver con estar agradecido, no estoy confundido, puedo ser un mocoso, pero me doy cuenta… quiero estar a tu lado, como tu pareja, quiero acompañarte, buscaré un trabajo, me recibiré, haré todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor… por favor… acepta mi corazón… - llevó la mano del mayor a su pecho, Levi incluso juraría que podía sentir los fuertes latidos del joven a través de la ropa. Erwin se puso de pie y Hanji abrazó a Moblit mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, por la música no podía escuchar lo que eren decía, pero no hacía falta, bastaba ver como se miraban ambos – Levi… te amo.

Con su mano libre capturó la nuca del más bajo y se acercó con suavidad a su boca. Levi estaba como hipnotizado, en shock, no podía moverse, porque su propio corazón estaba latiendo incluso más fuerte que el de Eren. Sus espíritus devastados, lastimados por la vida, encontraron un bálsamo de curación en el beso más conmovedor y hermoso que dos almas podían tener. Los labios carnosos y firmes de Eren se estamparon en los suaves y algo fríos de Levi, que lo recibió dócilmente, esta vez sin alejarlo, sin rechazarlo.

Todo desapareció alrededor, la música, la gente, las miradas reprobatorias, las palabras hirientes, la enfermedad de uno, la reputación del otro, y sólo quedó brillando la gema del amor más puro y hermoso que podía existir. Nunca un beso se había sentido tan dulce, tan… perfecto, sus bocas nunca se habían acoplado mejor a otras, ambos cerraron sus ojos para poder sentir con mayor profundidad. Era como sellar un pacto, era sacarse todas las máscaras y mostrar su desnudez, sus sentimientos floreciendo como los pimpollos en la primavera.

Amor…

El amor cura todo… incluso los corazones rotos… fue lo único que Levi pudo pensar mientras sus bocas permanecían unidas…

.

By Luna de Acero… HAPPY NEW YEAR, AMORES!


	7. Premoniciones de un futuro cercano

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí la actualización de esta historia que amo (sí, aunque sea mia ja). Es un capítulo de muchas definiciones, calculo que como mucho le quedan 3 capítulos a este fic. Me dicen que les ha parecido con un review? Haré lo posible por actualizar antes del 15/02. Estoy muy inspirada para esta historia. Gracias por leerla y estar aquí.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad intelectual de Isayama Hajime, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Angs, feels de a toneladas, ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"Para mi corazón, basta tu pecho.**_

 _ **Para tu libertad, bastan mis alas."**_

 _ **Pablo Neruda**_

.

.

Levi bosteza de nuevo, Eren lo mira de reojo, ya es la cuarta vez en menos de una hora. No es algo muy normal que tenga tanto sueño, no después de haberse acostado temprano anoche.

Eren se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda, es tan hermoso y aunque más pequeño que él, se sienten todos sus fornidos músculos por debajo de la ropa. Deja un dulce beso en su nuca rapada, el hombre se apoya ligeramente sobre el pecho del más joven y sonríe apenas, con tranquilidad.

-: Me gusta tenerte en mis brazos – le dice con sinceridad el ojiverde.

-: Eres muy demostrativo, no te molestes, pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a estar pegado a alguien todo el tiempo… - dice buscando salir de entre sus brazos pero el joven se lo impide.

-: Pues acostúmbrate – le susurra al oído, haciendo que el mayor se estremezca. Viene controlándose bastante, refrenando sus verdaderos deseos, porque aún no se lo cree, que ese chico tan bello, tan bueno y honesto se haya fijado en él, y a Eren le pasa exactamente lo mismo. Se gira entre sus brazos y lo mira fastidiado, el ojiverde se ríe apenas, sabe que le molesta su altura, por lo que se agacha ligeramente para que sus ojos queden al mismo nivel. Levi relaja sus facciones, acaricia con dulzura su mejilla y se acerca despacio para besarlo.

-: Debería ser ilegal ser tan apuesto – le dice el pelinegro con algo de reproche, Eren se muerde el labio inferior y lo besa con mayor énfasis.

-: Te amo tanto, Levi… argh… creo que voy a explotar de felicidad…

-: No lo hagas, vas a ensuciar la casa – Eren comienza a hacerle cosquillas en los costados de su cuerpo, apretando con sus falanges - ¡Ah, joder! ¡No, no, no ha-ja, ja, ja, ya, ja, ja, bas-ja, ja, basta!

Caen en el sillón, Levi está rojo por la risa y luego tose un poco sofocado, Eren se alarma.

-: Ey, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimé o sí?

-: No, no, joder, cof, cof, me aho-cof, arghm, cof, me ahogué un poco con saliva, ya estoy perfecto.

-: No me asustes – dice frunciendo el ceño.

-: Eren – argumenta Levi buscando su mirada y cruzando sus brazos – No soy de cartón, no me voy a quebrar por reír un poco, deja de tratarme como damisela en apuros, tengo mucha fuerza aunque no lo creas – afirma seguro y con su puño golpea el brazo del joven que se queja levemente, el viejo tiene razón, no se nota, pero tiene una energía descomunal.

-: ¿Entonces podemos probar esa fuerza? – dice sacando ventaja de su posición y acorralándolo contra el sofá. Eren está algo desesperado, lleva mucho tiempo sin tocar otro cuerpo, y a pesar de que antes podía hacerlo con cualquiera, de cualquier manera y en cualquier lugar, ahora su cabeza su piel, su boca, sus manos, se adaptaron con facilidad al cuerpo más pequeño, y a medida que pasan los días avanza, avanza, no quiere detenerse.

-: Eren... es-espera... Oi… - el corazón de Levi late apresurado, un candoroso sonrojo le adorna el rostro. No se siente preparado, porque simplemente le da mucha vergüenza mostrarse desnudo para el joven.

"Eren es perfecto", piensa él, "sus cicatrices no son visibles, tiene la piel tersa e inmaculada, como un recién nacido, tiene una altura envidiable… aunque ha visto mucha miseria humana, sus ojos brillan, como si no se hubieran contaminado, ante tanta belleza… yo soy horrible…"

Un beso sobre su cuello y la mano morena deslizándose dentro de su remera lo alertan de inmediato, aplica dos o tres movimientos calculados y se zafa con facilidad dejando al joven con un hombro dolorido. El ojiverde lo mira con algo de reproche.

-: Ya va a ser hora de almorzar – dice escabulléndose a la cocina.

-: Levi – Eren lo llama subiendo un poco la voz, se pone de pie y lo enfrenta – Deja de huir… dime ya de una vez qué sucede… ¿acaso…? ¿Te doy asco, verdad?

-: ¿Qué? ¡Pero cómo crees! ¡Dios, Eren! No pienses así.

-: ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo? Desear a la persona que uno ama, ¿qué está mal? – el joven frunce el ceño, está visiblemente molesto. Levi suspira.

-: Como todo mocoso, eres apresurado.

-: ¿Apresurado? Van a ser dos meses desde que somos novios… como sea, yo cocinaré – dice y se va a la cocina enfurruñado. Levi suspira algo deprimido.

Sabía que llegaría ese momento, pero a pesar de la gran cercanía afectiva, aún no está preparado. ¿Y qué tal si a Eren no le gusta? Nunca ha sido una persona a la que le han molestado las diferencias físicas, nunca sintió esa ansiedad con Erwin, ni con sus dos parejas anteriores. Definitivamente Eren no le da asco en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario. Además ya está todo más que claro entre ellos, nadie va a pensar que le paga a Eren por tener su cuerpo, entonces… ¿por qué no puede? Su novio es especial para él… pero entiende que son pareja y el chico tiene necesidades, él mismo había renunciado por completo al sexo desde que se separó del rubio. La primera vez que sintió atracción por alguien fue por ese joven, ahora se siente como un pervertido. ¡Jesús, le duplica la edad, tranquilamente podría ser su padre! ¿Ese es el problema? Lo aceptó, quiso creer que no importaba lo que el mundo dijera, ahora no está tan seguro.

Levanta la vista, frente a sus ojos sobre la mesa donde reposa el teléfono fijo hay un calendario… Suspira, tampoco es cómo si le quedara mucho tiempo, el reloj no se detendrá. Recientemente ha notado que está perdiendo fuerza paulatinamente. Se abraza a sí mismo. Eren tiene razón, tiene que dejar de esconderse.

-0-

Día de limpieza del garaje.

Levi tenía un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y le había puesto otro a Eren para no ensuciarse con el polvo, otro les cubría el rostro.

Ya llevaban más de dos horas en la faena, cuando Eren bajó tres cajas de una repisa para terminar ese sector. Una estaba con la tapa sin sellar, la abrió y se sorprendió.

-: Levi, ¿este es tu traje militar? – dijo abriendo la tapa y mirando las condecoraciones del saco. El hombre se acercó, bajó el pañuelo de su cara y sonrió con nostalgia. Metió las manos y lo sacó.

-: Mmm, éste lo usábamos para los desfiles y los actos patrios.

-: ¡Woooww! ¡Es tan lindo! ¿Lo usarías alguna vez para mí? – Levi lo miró sorprendido – Creo que te verías increíble… - Se acercó y bajando su pañuelo le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-: Oi, que este traje no es para jugar, mocoso, como sea… - lo dobló de nuevo con pulcritud y lo dejó en la caja. Luego abrió otra y sacó un álbum de fotos. Eren se paró detrás de él.

-: Pensé que no te gustaba sacarte fotos.

-: No, no me gusta demasiado, Hanji era la que hacía todo esto. "Debes tener buenos recuerdos", solía decirme, en ese momento no le prestaba atención, pensaba que sólo estaba exagerando – empezó a correr las hojas, tocando sutilmente las imágenes con las yemas de sus dedos.

-: Oh, esto fue en un entrenamiento de resistencia en un bosque tupido del sur, hacía mucho frío y no paraba de llover. Hanji se torció el pie y tuve que cargarla casi la mitad del camino. Fuimos los terceros en llegar a la meta a pesar de eso. Pesaba como un puto hipopótamo muerto.

Eren se carcajeó por las expresiones de Levi, mientras miraba como en la foto, Hanji estaba prendida de su espalda y el pelinegro tenía una cara de cansancio mezclada con ira. Siguió pasando las hojas.

-: Ah, que lindos recuerdos, aquí habíamos sacado a todos los reclutas en medio de la noche a hacer un entrenamiento sorpresa, amaba verlos sudar como cerdos.

-: Levi, tienes un lado muy sádico, no lo sabía.

-: No, no era sadismo, sólo queríamos disciplina, si no te impones te quieren llevar por delante. Mi altura de mierda siempre me trajo problemas en los cuarteles. Los nuevos cadetes pensaban que podían pasarse de listos o intimidarme, pero al cabo de una semana los tenía tan obedientes como perros entrenados.

-: ¿Cómo hacías eso?

-: Los retaba en competencias.

-: ¿Entre ellos?

-: Contra mí – Levi le señaló las fotos donde estaba haciendo todo tipo de actividades, saltos en largo, carreras, jabalinas, obstáculos, combate, tiro al blanco…

-: ¡WOOOOWWW! ¡Eres sorprendente! – dijo Eren tomando el álbum entre sus manos y acercando su rostro a las fotos.

-: Era… era sorprendente – dijo suspirando mientras un manto de tristeza le apagaba los ojos.

-: No – dijo el joven con firmeza y Levi lo miró – ERES, siempre lo has sido para mí. Sabes, recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que nos cruzamos. Los caramelos de fresa. Recuerdo haber pensado que eras muy lindo.

-: ¡Oh, cállate! – Acotó con desdén, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – No trates de adularme.

-: Ey, no lo hago – respondió el muchacho de inmediato y el pelinegro tuvo que aceptar que sus ojos no le mentían – Fuiste el único que no me miró ni con deseo, ni con lástima. Odiaba que la gente me mirara con lástima. Era lo único que sabía hacer, no le veía lo malo, nunca me lo cuestioné antes. Ese día… cuando me tiraste la bolsa… me quedé intrigado. Y luego siempre buscaba molestarte, ja, ja – Eren bajó la mirada apretando el álbum contra su pecho – Quería… que te fijaras en mí… yo siempre me preguntaba… ¿dónde vivirá este hombre? ¿Qué clase de personas estarán en su vida, con quienes se encontrará al volver a casa? ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? Al principio… pensé que te burlabas de mí, pero cada vez que miraba tus ojos algo me decía que no era así – Levi estaba perplejo ante esta confesión, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco – Esa vez… la del callejón – el ojiverde bajó su mirada avergonzado – Quería que la tierra me tragara, verme en esa situación… Nunca pensé… que me ayudarías, creí que ibas a echarme como hacían todos, oye, yo no sabía que vivías aquí, lamento las molestias… Cuando te enfrentaste a ese hombre… tuve un poco de miedo – rió nerviosamente –, pensé que te molería a golpes, y quedé muy asombrado de tu agilidad y fuerza. Yo… no quería devolverte el pañuelo, quería conservarlo… pero… también quería verte de nuevo… Cambiaste mi vida Levi, en muchos sentidos…

-: T-tú también lo hiciste, Eren… - el joven lo miró profundamente – Antes, no sé, nunca he sido una persona que se ha dado por vencida en la vida, siempre que he pasado dificultades he seguido luchando y luchando… pero hace un tiempo, empecé a cuestionarme que tal vez ya era tiempo de dejar de esperar que algo bueno sucediera… creo que simplemente yo… me estaba resignando y… y entonces… te conocí… - Levi baja la cabeza aun le cuesta expresar las cosas, busca la manera más adecuada – Eren, yo creo que… realmente creo que deberías conocer más gente, salir más, mira, esa vez que fuimos a la playa, en poco tiempo te hiciste dos lindos amigos. Necesitas incorporar gente buena a tu vida – Le saca el álbum de las manos y lo guarda en la caja – No soy único, hay tanta gente linda que-

-: ¿Por qué haces esto? – lo interrumpe Eren con semblante molesto.

-: ¿Hacer qué?

-: Alejarte, siempre es igual, parece que estuvieras por decirme algo importante y profundo y luego siempre sales con el "deberías conocer gente nueva". ¿A qué viene eso?

-: No viene a nada, Eren, no te molestes, simplemente creo que estar todo el día encerrado no es bueno para alguien joven como tú.

-: Tú no eres un viejo tampoco, sí eres más grande que yo, pero no hables como si fueras un abuelo.

-: ¡Ey!

-: No he terminado – Eren se acerca hasta quedar de pie frente al pelinegro, con el semblante serio – Soy joven e inexperto, eso lo sé, pero no me trates como un niño, he sobrevivido a las calles por muchos años, tengo un poco de experiencia, prácticamente viví en las veredas desde que tengo conciencia. Así que no necesito tu sermón de que me vaya a buscar amigos, me siento cómodo, me siento feliz aquí, porque estás tú y quiero pasar tiempo a tu lado, nunca había sentido eso por nadie antes. Pero si te molesta tanto mi presencia, no pongas esas patéticas excusas y simplemente dime que quieres estar solo.

-: ¿Qué?, no, Eren, estás confundiendo las cosas.

-: No las confundo, antes fue lo mismo: "no estoy acostumbrado a que se me peguen tanto, ve y has amigos" – dice reparando la voz del mayor -, si eso no es alejarme ¿entonces qué es? Soy un pendejo pero entiendo perfectamente, mejor me voy – dice quitándose los pañuelos y saliendo ofuscado.

-: Ey, Eren, ¡Eren! ¿Adón-

-: ¡A hacer amigos! ¡¿No dijiste que eso hiciera?! – finalmente Levi siente la puerta de calle siendo azotada y se apoya contra la pared, se siente mal, siente que le duele dentro del pecho. Sabe que el joven tiene razón, pero es que está constantemente debatiéndose entre aceptar la relación o terminarla, aunque se da cuenta que ya pasó lo que no quería, que Eren se aferrara a él.

Suspira con sentimiento, mientras mira a la nada…

-0-

Son las siete, ya está obscuro, y aunque el invierno se está yendo aún las ventiscas frías se sienten cuando empieza a llegar la noche cerrada.

Levi pone la pava para hacerse un té, y revisa de nuevo su celular, no hay respuestas de Eren, está preocupado, salió hace más de tres horas. Piensa si sería bueno ir a buscarlo en el auto, pero lo cierto es que está un poco mareado, lo cual es extraño, se siente algo somnoliento. Se sienta en una de las sillas y escucha finalmente la puerta de calle, sin pensar en lo que le sucede se pone de inmediato de pie y va a su encuentro. Siente a su corazón revolverse, una punzada de dolor le atraviesa el pecho pero decide ignorarla.

-: ¡Eren! – dice casi desesperado. El joven lo mira con algo de tristeza y se saca la campera.

-: Lo siento, Levi, me comporté como un idiota hoy. Estuve… reflexionando al respecto…

-: No importa, no me importa – dice negando y lo abraza con fuerza, Eren se sorprende pero enseguida corresponde – Estás aquí, estás aquí… estaba preocupado, perdóname a mí, lo siento.

-: No, no, Levi, no fuiste tú, yo… eehmm, ¿Levi? – mira sus labios están algo azules – Estás pálido, ¿estás bien? – dice el joven poniendo su mano en la mejilla del más bajo.

-: No… no sé… creo que… uugh… - las piernas se le aflojan, Eren no lo deja llegar al suelo.

-: ¡¿LEVI?! ¡LEVI!

-0-

Siente ruidos lejanos, pero no muy precisos, como si los escuchara a través de una pared de agua. Su cuerpo se sacude, siente como si quisiera reaccionar pero no puede, se siente débil, que se hunde en la obscuridad. Entonces lo escucha muy, muy claro.

-: ¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡SUELTEME, TENGO QUE IR CON ÉL! ¡LEVIIII!

"¿Eren?"… Sólo piensa una cosa, tiene que verlo, tiene que calmarlo, está asustado, pero no entiende porqué, "tranquilo, mocoso, estoy aquí, no grites"…

-0-

Toma una gran bocanada de aire, le duele la nariz, pareciera como si esa inspiración le hubiera perforado las fosas nasales. Abre los ojos con algo de dificultad, le duele la cabeza, como si hubiera tenido una noche de borrachera.

Está desnudo lleno de aparatos y cables, como si fuera un robot, no es algo nuevo tampoco, pero hacía mucho que no sucedía. Se siente extraño, pero un poco mejor. Empieza a mover sus manos, tiene colocada una vía de oxígeno, por eso es que el aire le resulta raro. Al fin comienza a despabilarse e intenta sentarse, le duele un poco el cuerpo, más que nada el pecho.

-: ¿Qué haces? – mira a su costado, es Erwin que le devuelve la mirada molesto, rueda los ojos fastidiado – No te esfuerces, yo te ayudaré – Con facilidad lo mueve a una posición mejor y con un control remoto hace que se levante parte de la cama para que esté semi recostado -. Tuviste un pre infarto, como los niveles de oxígeno en tu sangre eran demasiado bajos tu corazón se estaba deteniendo, ¡maldición! ¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Levi?! – Lo regaña mientras sus ojos se ven húmedos, hay ojeras también - ¿No te dije que estuvieras atento a cualquier cambio? ¿Qué si te sientes con mucho sueño o cansado vinieras a chequearte? ¡¿Qué diantres tengo que hacer para que seas más responsable, carajo?! Si Eren no me hubiera llamado… - se detiene, respira agitado, y a pesar de lo mal que se siente sabe que no puede alterarse así, está en terapia intensiva, está trabajando, debe tener un poco de autocontrol – Eren está afuera, no quiso moverse desde ayer, ¿quieres que lo llame?

-: Sí… sí… - su voz le resulta extraña, demasiado ronca, siente la boca pastosa, quiere lavarse los dientes – Espera… puedo… aseo… mmm…

Ahora es Erwin quien rueda los ojos.

-: Estás en terapia, acabas de despertar, ¿hay cosas más importante sabes?

Con las manos temblorosas Levi le levanta el dedo medio de su diestra. Erwin revuelve entre sus ropas y saca un desodorante bucal, le saca la mascarilla de oxígeno y Levi abre la boca para que le tire un poco, hace buche un buen rato y el doctor le acerca un vaso descartable para que escupa.

-: Gracias – le dice con voz apagada. Erwin asiente y sale en busca de Eren.

El joven es una sombra, está en esas incómodas sillas de plástico del pasillo, tiene algo de ojeras también y los ojos un poco rojos. Levanta la cabeza cuando el doctor aparece.

-: Ya despertó – el joven se pone de pie en un brinco – Sígueme, haya algunas pautas que seguir antes de entrar, en primer lugar no hagas un escándalo, hay otros pacientes delicados en la sala, habla en voz baja y no lo preocupes, simplemente dile que todo está bien. Le hará bien verte, pero no te exaltes, no te pongas a llorar todo emocionado, o harás que él se preocupe y debe estar estable, ¿entiendes? – Eren asiente – Haz un esfuerzo. Ven, aquí te lavas bien las manos hasta los codos – dice mostrándole un lavatorio – Luego te pones alcohol en gel, que tienes en ese dispenser, te vas a colocar la bata y te sacas los zapatos para usar esto, aquí tienes la llave de este locker – le muestra a un costado – allí dejas tus pertenencias hasta que termine la visita, solo tienes una hora, él debe descansar. Eren, Levi no está fuera de peligro, ¿ok? Pero sin duda está recuperándose rápidamente.

-: Gracias, Erwin – le dice con la voz rota. El doctor suspira y le pone una mano sobre el hombro.

-: Escucha, cuando termine la visita, en unas dos horas más terminará mi turno, si quieres salimos y vamos a almorzar, tengo que hablar contigo de muchas cosas que vas a tener que fijarte de ahora en más. Escucha, yo… perdí mi oportunidad, lo acepto… es tú momento ahora, es a ti a quien necesita Levi, y vas a tener que ser muy fuerte Eren, porque episodios como éste, los vas a ver y cada vez más seguido – el joven traga en seco y baja la mirada –. Ey, - lo zamarrea el doctor -, debes ser fuerte. No todo está perdido, Levi es… muy pesimista con muchas cosas, pero yo lo amo y no dejaré de hacer todo lo posible, y sé que tú tampoco, así que… hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿sí?

Eren asiente y le sonríe tibiamente. Deja las cosas en el locker y empieza a prepararse para entrar. Hace casi un día y medio que no lo ve. Levi se desmayó en sus brazos a poco de llegar él a la casa y no puede evitar sentirse muy culpable, probablemente estuvo muy preocupado y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. No dudó un segundo, llamó a Erwin, que llegó en menos de diez minutos, mientras él le hacía masajes de reanimación sobre el pecho que Erwin le iba dictando por el celular.

Luego cuando llegaron al hospital, no lo dejaron pasar, tuvo que quedarse esperando. Estaba desesperado, hasta que Erwin salió después de varias horas y le dijo que lo habían estabilizado, entonces el joven estalló en llanto, de tanto estrés y espera.

Camina con el mameluco verde, las manos con guantes, barbijo y gorro. El corazón se le quiere salir del pecho, una enfermera corrobora el nombre del paciente y lo acompaña. Lo encuentra despierto, mirando una revista que tiene entre las piernas, los ojos del hombre se levantan y se encuentran con los del joven, no lo puede evitar a Eren se le humedecen un poco. Hay olor fuerte a remedios y enfermedad, se acerca con cautela, Levi se saca la mascarilla y le sonríe. El ojiverde lo abraza sin ser brusco, aunque casi tira el suero en el movimiento.

-: ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta casi desesperado.

-: Tranquilo, Eren, estoy bien. Ya me dijeron que me quedaré unos tres días en observación y luego podré regresar. Lamento haberte asustado.

-: Yo te preocupé… - Dice alejándose un poco, la mirada llena de culpa. Levi le acaricia la mejilla, sus ojos están llenos de sentimientos.

-: Ya, no fue tu culpa, fue la mía, me sentía cansado, era por la falta de oxígeno, debería haber ido a control, no pienses tonterías… aaah, quería verte… luces cansado, luego ve a casa a dormir un poco…

El joven meneó la cabeza en desacuerdo.

-: Estaré aquí, no me moveré de tu lado.

-: Eren, son tres días, si no te bañas en tres días va a apestar y ya sabes que la asepsia aquí es de suma importancia – Suspiró con sentimiento – Estoy bien, ahora van a ponerme un marcapaso y con eso ya terminamos.

-: ¿Un qué?

-: Es como un reloj, hace tic, tac, aquí dentro – dice señalando su corazón –, eso me ayudará a regular los latidos, es una operación de rutina, no te preocupes – Levi ríe tranquilo, el joven intenta imitarlo, pero no puede – Siéntate, hablemos un poco… Mira, Eren, tú ya sabías cómo eran las cosas, o al menos intenté que lo supieras. Normalmente caigo al hospital una o dos veces al año, por diversas cosas, pero todas vinculadas a mi estado. Ahora… probablemente ahora sea tres o cuatro veces, si vas a estar a mi lado, tienes que acostumbrarte a esto… Si es demasiado para ti… yo lo voy a entender… - el joven no habla solo mira a un costado reflexionando las palabras.

Hasta ese momento el muchacho entendía la situación, o creía entenderla más bien, porque con el peso de los hechos todo se ha modificado de una forma terrible. Es real, es más real que nunca, que Levi puede desaparecer de su vida en cualquier momento, sus manos se cierran en puños.

-: Por eso es que… yo quería… evitarlo… ya sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder. Eren – el chico no lo mira, sigue con la vista fija en el suelo –, eres libre, ¿lo sabes, verdad? No quiero que te sientas en obligación de nada, aquí está Erwin, y la loca de Hanji vendrá dentro de unos meses para quedarse lo que… sea necesario, así que…

-: No me necesitas… - la pregunta salió como afirmación y Levi no quiso decir más nada, aunque se muriera por decirle que era la persona que más quería a su lado, Eren tenía dudas y no quería condicionarlo de ninguna manera.

-: Lamento que esto sea así…

-: Dime Levi – dijo el pelicastaño al fin mirándolo con un poco de dolor -, ¿qué sientes por mí? – Levi ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo. Sí, se habían besado delante de todos, sí, se trataban y convivían como una pareja (excepto que no tenían sexo), y sí Levi le decía que lo quería más o menos seguido, pero Eren era el único que había dicho "te amo", hasta el momento. Y no había más que una sola respuesta para esa pregunta, pero si Levi lo decía lo estaría atando, de manera que se quedó callado, y el joven frunció el ceño molesto - ¿Aún amas a Erwin?

-: Mmm… no… no lo sé… - No podía levantar la mirada, ahora mismo se sentía el más miserable de todos. Hubo una breve pausa y Eren se puso de pie.

-: Me iré ahora, debes descansar – acotó Eren muy suave, se giró para irse – Tengo muchas cosas sobre las que reflexionar. Mañana hablaremos bien. Adiós.

No hubo beso, ni un abrazo, ni siquiera sus manos enredadas, nada. Levi siguió la figura hasta que desapareció y entonces cerró los ojos sintiendo que tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

-: Eres un pendejo, realmente – escucha la voz de Erwin y gira la cabeza a un costado. Por varios minutos sólo se escucha el ruido de las máquinas, hasta que el doctor se acerca y vuelve a hablar – Siempre eres así, te escondes y no luchas por lo que quieres… - Levi se gira y lo mira de reojo – Lo hiciste conmigo… cuando sucedió todo, yo esperaba que te enojaras, esperaba que me golpearas incluso… quería que me dijeras que a pesar de los errores podías dejarme permanecer a tu lado... pero en cambio solo me miraste con tristeza y me pediste que me fuera… No luchaste por mí…

-: Tú ya habías decidido… - refuta el pelinegro en voz baja.

-: No, quería estar contigo, quería que me riñeras, me lo merecía, y quería que a pesar de todo nuestro amor fuera suficiente para afrontar ese error. Pero no es por nuestro pasado que te digo esto, te lo digo por tu futuro. No lastimes a ese joven, no si quieres conservarlo a tu lado.

-: ¿Tú qué sabes?

-: Lo veo en tus ojos, Levi. Ese día de tu cumpleaños… tienen algo muy hermoso ahí. Pero lo estás sofocando por tus inseguridades.

-: Sólo quiero protegerlo, eso es todo… si se aferra demasiado a mí-

-: ¡Cállate! – Le dijo Erwin cruzándose de brazos – Ese muchacho ya está hasta la coronilla de ti, lo sé, porque yo también siento lo mismo y lo reconozco en él. Se quedó apostado en esas incómodas sillas, sin moverse más que para ir al baño, no quiso ni comer, ni tomar nada, esperando y esperando, todo para escuchar tus niñerías. No lo lastimes otra vez, o lo vas a perder de verdad, y no creo que puedas volver a enamorar un chico tan lindo de nuevo.

-: Tch.

-: No me tchitees. No seas terco. No importa si mañana te… te mueres, eso no borrará el amor que Eren siente por ti, y el que tú sientes por él. ¿Podrás soportarlo? ¿Despertarte mañana y saber que él no estará más? Eres bueno alejando a las personas, no lo hagas con él, lo necesitas, y él te necesita a ti. Y yo, Hanji o el mismo Arcangel Miguel podemos estar a tu lado cada segundo, pero si lo pierdes estoy seguro que te sentirás el ser más miserable de este mundo… No lo arruines… Pudiste dar marcha atrás antes, ahora es tarde… y lo sabes…

Erwin se retiró y Levi intentó dormir, admitía que tenía razón en algunas cosas. Sin embargo no quería presionar a Eren… pero si era sincero… no quería perderlo.

-0-

Eren estuvo en la visita del almuerzo, se había bañado y había dormido bastante, su semblante estaba mejor y el de Levi también.

Cuando ingresó a la sala se dio cuenta que los ojos del mayor brillaban al mirarlo. Se acercó tranquilo y se apostó a un costado.

-: Hola – le dijo sereno.

-: Hola… ¿Pudiste descansar?

-: Sí, ¿y tú?

-: Poco, aquí son muy ruidosos, y esta cama es incómoda, sin contar que tengo esta mierda para orinar que es dolorosa – El mayor se refería a la sonda.

-: Ya falta menos, en dos días estaremos en casa – Eren tomó su mano con delicadeza, Levi temblaba ligeramente.

-: Escucha, sobre lo que dije ayer yo-

-: Espera, espera, Levi, quiero hablar primero. Ayer además de dormir y bañarme, estuve pensando mucho acerca de todo. De tu enfermedad, de los riesgos, de todo – El mayor lo miraba con detenimiento – No sé si estoy preparado para esto… No sé si el amor que siento por ti es suficiente – Levi sentía que cada palabra le calaba hondo, simplemente asentía sin quitarle la vista de encima, ¿realmente lo estaba perdiendo? – Soy sólo un mocoso, no tengo experiencia alguna cuidando a otra persona, y estoy aterrado de despertar un día y no verte más… Por eso… quiero pedirte disculpas, lo que sucedió me tomó por sorpresa completamente y me di cuenta lo incompetente que soy… También estoy consciente de que Erwin es el más adecuado para permanecer a tu lado por cualquier emergencia… - Levi tenía la mirada perdida, intentaba estoicamente no desmoronarse con esa confesión tan brutal y sincera – Sin embargo… quiero intentarlo, puedo aprender, me esforzaré, pondré todo de mí… practicaré, haré todo lo necesario, por eso… déjame permanecer a tu lado, no te forzaré, no volveré a ser egoísta, lo juro por mi vida – Eren lo miró con sus esmeraldas vibrando – No existe nada, absolutamente nada que pueda cambiar lo que siento por ti. Te amo, ahora, dentro de una hora, dentro de una semana, dentro de mil años… No… no me alejes, te lo suplico, sólo dame una oportunidad de ser digno de ti, por favor…

Eren se quedó sin palabras cuando vió los ojos de Levi llenarse de agua.

-: L-lo… lo siento… - dijo el hombre con la voz quebrada mientras apretaba el agarre de sus manos – Perdóname, Eren, perdóname por todas las barbaridades que te dije. No estoy confundido, también estoy aterrado, porque antes no me im-importaba, pe-pero ahora… ahora no quiero morir… quiero estar para ti… siempre… perdón… porque no creo que pueda… lo siento… - Eren se bajó el barbijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que Levi se aferraba a su ropa y escondía su rostro en su pecho – No quería atarte, no quería que tuvieras que pasar por esto conmigo, no te mereces esto, lo siento…

-: Basta, es lo que yo elijo, no depende solamente de ti… yo quiero estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

-: Eren… - llamó el pelinegro con necesidad, Eren tomó su rostro entre sus fuertes manos y unió sus labios con verdadero afecto, con amor incondicional – Te amo… yo también te amo – susurró entre los surcos de lágrimas y el joven sonrió espléndidamente.

-: Al fin lo dijiste… Ahora no te librarás jamás de mi… te amo, Levi – unieron sus bocas una vez más, sonriéndose mutuamente a pesar de la tristeza. Se giraron al escuchar los aplausos a su alrededor. Dos enfermeras, un médico que estaba ahí, Erwin que se apareció por un costado, un par de pacientes y los parientes que estaban de visitas, algunos lagrimeando y otros sonriendo a más no poder, ambos se pusieron muy colorados.

-: Ya era hora, te lo dije – le habló Erwin al castaño – Es un terco de mierda, pero si te ama.

-: Cabrón – le riñó Levi y el doctor junto a Eren largaron una carcajada.

-: Ahora dejen las cursilerías para después que están alborotando toda la sala. Eren acompáñame, vamos a buscar la bandeja de comida de Levi, ayer apenas probó bocado, a ver si tu logras que coma como corresponde.

Eren se giró y le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir al doctor.

-0-

-: Bien, tu temperatura está normal, tu presión un poquito baja, pero en general todo bien – dijo el joven guardando los aparatos en un bolso de cuero negro. Había aprendido todos esos días con un enfermero a domicilio que Erwin le había mandado -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-: Como mierda… pero al menos no tan olorosa – le sonrió al muchacho. Se estaba recuperando de la operación. Ya estaba en su casa después de la primera semana en el hospital, y estaba feliz de haber regresado.

-: Hanji va a llegar esta tarde, ¿qué dices?, ¿tenemos sexo furioso y salvaje hasta que aparezca?

-: Oh, sí, y tráeme un vaso de whisky de paso, no olvidemos un buen puro cubano – agregó Levi divertido y ambos rieron. Eren se acercó y lo besó con ganas, mientras lo miraba con deseo.

-: Ya te vas a recuperar, y cuando lo hagas… Mmm – acotó alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

-: Mocoso calenturiento… y tragón…

-: Así me amas.

-: Así te amo…

-: Mierda, te juro que no me acostumbro, cada vez que te escucho decirlo se me da vuelta la panza.

-: No vomites arcoíris, por favor.

Eren se hizo lugar a su lado y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-: Te estás achicando – le dijo burlándose.

-: Joder, qué tremendo hijo de p-

Eren lo calló con sus labios, Levi se dejó.

-: Mucho mejor, deja de renegar, eres tan lindo – el pelinegro bufó, el joven sabía que odiaba que le dijera eso, pero le encantaba hacerlo rabiar – Mi capitán…

-: ¿Mi capitán?

-: Sí, solo mío…

.

By Luna de Acero… suspirando…


	8. Vive para mí

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... (Levanta una banderita blanca), okey... estuve mucho tiempo ausente, y hoy es el cierre de mes en mi trabajo y vienen dos feriados, que significa eso? Muchísimo tiempo para que Luna escriba y actualice toooodo lo que tiene pendiente. Paciencia mis amores, realmente estoy contra la espada y la pared, apenas he tenido tiempo de dormir un poco. Perdonen, el cansancio me ha ganado varias veces (me he quedado dormida casi sobre mi plato de cena esta semana, así que imaginen). Bueno, éste es el cap más largo que he escrito para esta historia. QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS NADA MÁS! Me dicen que les ha parecido? Muchas gracias, gracias por seguir aquí, besitos a todos, cambio y fuera.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, gracias por el último arte oficinal, Levi es taaaan Divaaaaa!

 **Advertencias:** LEMON, quería sorprenderlas, pero bueno hay gente que no le gusta, así que advierto, y un poco de angs. Así que ya saben...

 **NOTA:** Casi lo olvido, les recomiendo escuchar el tema de _**Sia "Angel by the wings"**_ , me inspiró ese tema para este cap, y la canción que se menciona al final se llama _ **"Roja Boca"**_ , del grupo folklórico _**"Los Nocheros"**_ de mi país, Argentina, si pueden escúchenla, no tiene desperdicio. Listo.

.

.

 _ **"La muerte no existe, la gente solo muere cuando la olvidan;**_

 _ **si puedes recordarme... siempre estaré contigo..."**_

 _ **Isabel Allende**_

 _ **.**_

.

-: ¿Sabes puedo leer tu futuro mirando la palma de tu mano?

-: No mientas… - dijo el joven sonriendo.

-: Te juro que si puedo, estudié quiromancia. Anda vamos, dame tu mano – Levi lo miró con seriedad, con esa seguridad que al joven le hacía dudar. Finalmente extendió su extremidad.

Se estremeció ante el roce, Levi era como una estrella, tan brillante, lo encandilaba con sus conocimientos, pero a la vez su piel dejaba una ligera sensación de frío… Lo había aprendido en un libro sobre astros… las estrellas tenían una luz hermosa, pero eran frías en su mayoría… Eren adoraba quedarse mirando todos los detalles de su novio. Las tupidas y negras pestañas, los acerados ojos, la forma en que se movían sus finos labios… hoy cubiertos de un delicado rosa… eso era bueno, sus perfectos dedos blancos, como tizas de pizarrón, su respiración calma, pausada... y si todo quedaba en silencio… el tic, tac del marcapasos, ya no le molestaba, aunque los primeros días lo hubiera vuelto loco.

-: Tienes una vida larga… esta es tu línea de la vida – dijo con voz de sabelotodo, mientras repasaba uno de los pliegues de la palma de Eren, el joven escuchaba atentamente -, y ésta, ésta es tu línea del éxito, al principio iban separadas, pero mira, aquí se unen, eso significa que tendrás una vida llena de éxitos a partir de este momento – agrega golpeando suavecito con su dedo en cierto sector.

-: Ahí donde se unen… ahí estás tú – le dijo el chico con total convicción, y lo que en un principio sólo era una mentirita piadosa para sugestionar al muchacho, ahora es el motivo por el cual Levi se sonroja. Maldito mocoso tan ingenuo y adorable.

-: Por cierto, estaba internado cuando fue tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? No pudimos festejarlo apropiadamente, quiero compensártelo, ¿qué quieres que te regale? Sé que podría comprar cualquier cosa, pero no quiero devanarme los sesos, simplemente piensa en algo que deseas desde hace mucho, no importa lo que cueste, eso no es un problema.

-: Vaya, no lo sé, me tomas por sorpresa… - dice el joven enredando sus dedos con los de Levi -, ¿algo que desee hace mucho? – piensa y repiensa.

-: Tómate tu tiempo, no es necesario que me lo digas ahora, cuando lo sepas-

-: ¡Ya sé! – Dice de golpe y luego mira a Levi con seriedad, el hombre se siente un poco intimidado – Hay una sola cosa que deseo muchísimo – le dice decidido.

-: Ajá, ¿qué es?

-: A ti… - el hombre bufa incrédulo.

-: No te pongas cursi – le dice pellizcándole la nariz -, a mí ya me tienes, ¡vaya que me tienes!

-: Me refería a todo de ti, completo – su voz baja dos octavas y de pronto la mirada verde se vuelve la de un depredador, el hombre entiende perfectamente.

-: ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? – dice un poco ruborizado.

-: Ya estás bien, estás recuperado, y Erwin dijo que se podía, sólo que con prudencia.

-: ¡¿Qué carajos le estuviste preguntando a Erwin?! – refuta casi escandalizado y Eren se rasca la nuca y desvía la mirada – Eren, ¿está saliendo humo de la cocina?

-: ¡El pollo!

-0-

Eren maneja hacia la plaza central, hace poco ha sacado su licencia de conducir, sigue atentamente las indicaciones de Levi, han estado practicando en esos días. ¡Joder, que le encanta manejar!

-: Estaciona entre esos autos – le indica el más bajo, Eren se demora pero lo hace impecablemente -. Vaya, has mejorado mucho. Ven, baja un momento, tenemos que ir a un lugar.

Lo sigue a la vuelta de la manzana, entran por una puertita y suben unas escaleras hacia unas oficinas. Eren mira todo con mucho detalle, finalmente se detienen en una puerta que tiene un cartel en letras sobrias y blancas "Estudio contable y jurídico Cartepillar & Estrella". Los recibe una chica menuda, rubia y bien vestida.

-: Señor Levi – saluda amablemente -. Pase, la escribana lo está esperando.

-: Hola, Julia. Ven, Eren.

Pasan a una habitación interna que obra de oficina, está alfombrado y todos los muebles brillan lustrosos.

-: Levi, querido, ¿cómo has estado? Bienvenido.

-: Hola, Carmen, éste es Eren, el muchacho del que te hablé.

La mujer le extiende la mano con una cálida sonrisa, el joven acepta el saludo y hace un movimiento con su cabeza. Se sientan, las sillas de cuero rechinan ante su peso.

-: Bien, aquí ya tengo la documentación lista. Aquí está el poder, los documentos de posesión y la testificación. Necesito sus documentos.

-: Eren, dame tu documento por favor – dice Levi mientras saca su billetera y extrae el suyo. El joven titubea un poco, pero finalmente lo saca y se lo extiende, luego Levi se los entrega a la escribana, quien los revisa y verifica los papeles.

-: Muy bien, iniciemos la firma entonces – indica mientras se coloca unos bonitos anteojos de marco rojo tipo pin up.

-: Disculpa, ¿qué es esto? – pregunta Eren por lo bajo a Levi sin entender nada.

-: Es solo un formalismo, te estoy delegando la autoridad para que seas mi apoderado.

-: ¿Tu qué?

-: Apoderado es una persona con la capacidad de decidir por la otra en caso de que esta no se encuentre presente, tienes la facultad de firmar documentos, hacer o deshacer según tu parecer en caso de que Levi no esté o no se encuentre en condiciones de hacerlo – explica la escribana con naturalidad. Pero la reacción del joven no es la esperada, su rostro refleja molestia y confusión.

-: Ya, Eren, supongamos que caigo internado, si hay algún procedimiento que autorizar y yo no estoy en mis facultades para hacerlo, podrás firmar tú, como si fuera yo.

-: Y disponer de todos sus bienes y pertenencias – agrega la mujer.

El muchacho mira seriamente a su pareja, Levi desvía la mirada y toma algunos documentos entre sus manos para ver donde debe firmar supuestamente.

-: Esperen, esperen un momento – dice el muchacho cada vez más molesto -. ¿Qué es esto, Levi?

-: Creo que será mejor que les de unos minutos – dice la mujer, sacándose los anteojos y retirándose.

-: Gracias, Carmen – indica Levi, apenas se va, le habla al joven también con molestia -. Mocoso, deja de hacerme quedar en ridículo y firma de una vez, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, simplemente acéptalo.

-: ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – le dice con los ojos húmedos. Levi suspira, se gira y le responde.

-: Escucha, tú y yo sabemos que no tengo mucho tiempo, es mejor dejar todo esto resuelto antes de… que suceda lo que debe suceder – intenta ser lo más suave posible y de que el otro entienda.

-: ¿Es en lo único que piensas? ¿Eh? ¡¿En morir?! – las lágrimas empiezan a desbordarse, sus manos se cierran en puños.

-: Es duro, pero es una realidad inevitable, Eren. Quiero que todo quede a tu nombre, si luego lo quieres vender o regalarlo, ya queda en ti, pero no quiero estar pensando que si me pasa algo no tendrás un futuro asegurado, simplemente es eso.

-: ¡No! No se trata de mi futuro – la voz de Eren se endurece, a pesar que su rostro está húmedo por los surcos de las lágrimas - ¡Se trata de que te estás dando por vencido! ¡Ya deja de pensar en morir, Levi! ¡¿Por qué rayos no piensas en vivir?!

-: ¿Acaso crees que no lo hago? ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Pero hay que ser realista, Eren, mis días están contados, esa es la verdad. No seas terco y firma de una vez, por favor.

-: ¡No, no lo haré! – el joven se pone de pie y sale hecho una turba. Levi se aprieta el puente de la nariz y decide seguirlo – Lo siento, Carmen, hay… un par de inconvenientes, apenas los resuelva te pediré otra cita, deja la documentación pendiente por favor, y disculpa las molestias.

-: De acuerdo, Levi, entiendo, no te preocupes. Ojalá lo resuelvas.

Luego de mirar un rato por los alrededores, lo encuentra en el auto, la cabeza apoyada contra el volante. Suspira, abre la puerta del acompañante y se sienta. Saca su inmaculado pañuelo blanco y se lo alcanza, el muchacho lo acepta y solloza un poco.

-: Ya, mocoso, cálmate – le dice refregando un poco su espalda -. Lo siento, fue una decisión egoísta, debería haberte consultado antes. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

-: ¡Yo si tengo fe! – dice el joven con la voz entrecortada por la angustia -. ¡Yo si quiero estar a tu lado por siempre! ¡Yo no bajaré mis brazos y tú no deberías hacerlo tampoco! ¡¿Tanto así me quieres dejar solo?! – le recrimina enojado -.

-: No – es la escueta, pero contundente respuesta. El hombre levanta un brazo y acaricia la mejilla mojada, en su rostro también hay tristeza -. Es… difícil… muy difícil, Eren… pero entiendo lo que quieres decir… yo… haré todo lo posible… agotaré todas las posibilidades, te lo prometo…

El joven lo mira compungido.

-: Se te están saliendo los mocos, límpiate – le ordena el mayor, el joven obedece, su llanto se calma un poco, y ahora le salen algunos hipidos entrecortados.

-: Ni siquiera me lo imagino… - le dice con la voz quebrada -, no lo haré tampoco… siquiera pensar que un día me levantaré y no estarás ahí para mí… Me dejaste amarte… hazte responsable apropiadamente – busca su mano y la aprieta, luego se la lleva a los labios para besarla.

-: Ya te hice mi promesa, y yo siempre honro las promesas. Está bien, está bien… pensaré en vivir… pero si sobrevivo… vas a tener una pesada carga por el resto de tus días, pendejo. Recuerda que tengo 20 años más que tú, tendrás que cambiarme los pañales cuando tenga 80.

-: Aún quedan 40 años antes de eso… contrataré una enfermera – agrega por lo bajo.

-: ¡Mocoso de mierda! Lo harás tú – le dice revolviéndole el cabello y se ríen distendiendo el ambiente – Demasiado drama para un solo día, vamos a distendernos al cine, no hay nada tan malo que unas palomitas dulces y una buena película no curen.

Eren sonríe tibiamente, lo abraza de improviso y lo besa con fuerza.

-: Te necesito, Levi – le susurra sobre los labios -. Así que vive para mí, por favor…

-0-

Eren vuelve de sus clases, le han entregado su examen de matemáticas, el que ha aprobado con un reluciente 9,50. Está ansioso por mostrárselo a Levi.

Se sorprende de encontrar la mesa del comedor finamente adornada. Hay un ramo de camelias en un jarrón y velas… ¿velas?

-: ¿Levi? – el hombre viene de la cocina quitándose el delantal, está hermoso, con una remera negra que se pega a su esbelta figura y un pantalón de vestir gris, parece un poco nervioso.

-: Ah, hola, Eren, bienvenido.

-: ¡Aprobé con un 9,50! Fue la calificación más alta – dice abrazándolo y besándolo con ganas.

-: Felicitaciones, sabía que te iría bien. Ahora, ve a bañarte, la cena estará en unos minutos, espero te guste.

-: ¿Qué es todo esto? – dice observando los detalles.

-: Nada, quería probar… mmm, de hacer algo diferente, eso.

-: Bien… ya vuelvo, esto se ve lindo – dijo el joven antes de retirarse. Levi se sienta un momento e inspira, tiene que calmarse, está muy nervioso.

Luego de unos quince minutos Eren regresa con el cabello algo húmedo. Hay una bandeja con una deliciosa lasagna humeante al medio de la mesa. Levi procede a servir, la cantante Sia se escucha suave e invita a relajarse. Agradecen y Eren prueba el primer bocado. Levi sirve un fino vino espumante rosado, añejo, con apenas un dejo dulzón amaderado, exquisito y que combina muy bien con todo.

-: Vaya, te esmeraste, esto es lo más rico que probé en mi vida – halaga en joven.

-: Siempre dices lo mismo.

-: Siempre te superas – el hombre bufa, pero apenas prueba bocado.

Cuando sirve un suculento cheese cake de frutos rojos de postre, se decide a hablar.

-: Bueno, estuve pensando, ya sabes… en lo de tu regalo de cumpleaños – mueve la copa entre sus dedos y el joven deja de masticar para prestarle toda su atención -. Aquí tienes – dice alcanzándole un sobre negro.

Eren lo toma delicadamente y lo abre. Una tarjeta muy bonita llena de globos pintados reza un "Feliz cumpleaños" y adentro una dedicatoria: "Pudiste haber pedido un auto, pero no, te quisiste hacer el humilde, de modo que aquí me tienes. Haz lo que quieras, mocoso. Levi".

El joven lo mira ansioso, los grandes ojos turbados ante la revelación del mensaje. Levi está algo sonrojado, se sirve más vino y bebe, evitando la mirada del de piel morena.

-: Vamos – le dice apurado, mientras lo toma de una muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastra a la habitación. Apenas entran lo comienza a besar desesperado, mientras se saca la remera y los pantalones e intenta hacer lo mismo con su novio.

-: Oi, tranquilo, pendejo – le recrimina el mayor, pero Eren lo acorrala contra la cama.

-: Puedo hacer lo que quiera, tú lo escribiste, y es lo que haré.

Lo empuja con suavidad sobre el colchón, una brisa juguetona entra por la ventana agitando las cortinas, haciéndolas danzar por breves segundos, el aire colándose sobre sus pieles. Eren se agacha y besa con suavidad el blanco cuello, quitándole la bonita, pero molesta, remera, descubriendo más porciones de tentadora anatomía.

Levi se retuerce un poco y gira su cabeza, rehuyendo a su mirada, mientras una de sus manos tapa su costado izquierdo. Eren se detiene y se yergue un poco para mirarlo en todo su esplendor. Con los reflejos lunares, aún es posible notar ese ligero sonrojo, adorable, precioso, luego sus enormes ojos se posan en ese sector que los blancos dedos intentan cubrir… entonces se da cuenta. Las feroces cicatrices, como plateados destellos de iracundos rayos, allí donde con seguridad habían sacado su corazón para curarlo… dos veces… y aquella más pequeña del marcapasos. Corre su extremidad con delicadeza observando cómo Levi aprieta sus ojos, conteniendo la respiración. Acerca su cabeza y con sus labios cubre cada franja, cada marca, con gran elegancia, sin apurarse, quiere que entienda que no le molestan, que no se siente incómodo con ellas… no mientras su corazón lata… Escucha el perfecto tic-toc del aparato que está a centímetros de su boca, enterrado allí en lo profundo, y le agradece infinitamente por mantener a su amor a salvo.

Cuando levanta la cabeza se encuentra con los ojos de Levi, con sus pupilas dilatadas, su gris refulgiendo en las penumbras, el hombre acuna con suavidad su rostro entre sus manos y se incorpora un poco para besarlo. Eren lo abraza desde la cintura para apretarlo contra su pecho. Todos los músculos tensándose a su paso, es como un superhéroe a una escala más pequeña, tan perfecto, con la medida justa para él…

¿Por qué todo parecía nuevo? ¿Por qué temblaban sus manos así? Y su corazón saltando como una cabrita enloquecida. Estaba nervioso, como si no hubiera hecho eso miles y miles de veces, como si no se hubiera cansado de dar y recibir, como si su cuerpo lo hubiera olvidado todo… las miles de caricias, de apretones, de lamidas… ahora se sentía como una hoja en blanco.

La mano algo fría de Levi se enredó en su cabello alborotado, el joven cerró los ojos, para perderse en ese sutil pero significativo roce. La otra mano capturó su muñeca y recibió variados besos a lo largo de sus dedos, nudillos y palma. Lento… deliciosamente lento, no se reducía a un vulgar choque de pelvis como había sido siempre para él, ahora era sentirlo con cada músculo, con cada poro de su piel. Degustó el suave aliento sobre su cuello, donde los tendones se tensaban ante los leves roces, los besos no llegaban a madurar del todo, apenas eran leves roces, como los brotes nuevos de los árboles cuando la primavera de avecina… esperando el momento correcto para florecer.

Le ardía el estómago de la ansiedad, nunca se habían agolpado tantas emociones juntas, las sentía revolverse en su plexo solar. Acercó su nariz a las negras y lacias hebras de cabello, aspiró con fuerza, su perfecto perfume varonil, frotó sus mejillas en la coronilla del mayor, tan suave, tan sedoso…

Sus bocas se buscaron instintivamente, con ganas, jamás se cansaría de besarlo, menos cuando sentía que iba a perder la conciencia de lo feliz, nervioso y enamorado que se sentía.

-: Levi… - le susurra sin dejar de mirarlo -, ¿tú crees…? ¿Crees que Dios te creó para mí? – el hombre lo mira perplejo sin saber qué decir, en cierta manera le causa un poco de ternura la inocencia de Eren en algunos aspectos, y no va a burlarse en un momento tan importante, el joven lo abraza de nuevo con algo de fuerza, obligándolo a soltar un jadeo ahogado -. ¡Soy tan feliz! Nunca me sentí de esta manera, voy a ser muy cuidadoso, lo juro – luego se separa un poco volviendo a dejar al otro sobre el colchón, deslizando el pantalón ya desprendido de sus extremidades -. Creo que… así se debe sentir cuando los sueños se vuelven reales…

Levi le tira del cabello poniendo una expresión tosca, intentando inútilmente no ruborizarse.

-: Ya basta, deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas, mocoso. ¿Intentas romper un récord sobre cursilerías o qué?

-: ¡Ouch! No te enojes, sólo digo lo que siento.

-: Me haces sentir molesto, tú eres el lindo aquí, yo sólo soy un viejo sin encanto, así que ya no hables más…

-: Estás equivocado – Eren le habló con seriedad atrapando una de sus muñecas contra el colchón para evitar que le tirara del pelo o lo pellizcara, movió sus caderas para refregarlas contra las de Levi, quien se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gemir –. Eres maravilloso, tus ojos rasgados y claros, tus pómulos marcados, tu piel tan deliciosamente tentadora… -, a medida que hablaba, movía sugestivamente su cadera contra la entrepierna del de pelo negro, a quien le costaba cada vez más contener los gemidos, y sus largos y morenos dedos tocaban cada parte que elogiaban sus labios -, tu musculoso cuello, tu voz arrogante y grave, tu boca roja como una granada que espera ser mordida… - lamió con suavidad sobre los labios finos y rojos para enfatizar su punto -, tu cuerpo es tan precioso… - las yemas de sus manos patinaron entre las filas de abdominales, erizando la piel del hombre que se contoneó apenas, sintiendo que le faltaba un poco el aire -, y este lugar donde pronto nos uniremos…

Eren coló su mano en la ropa interior de Levi, luego de mojarse dos dedos, llevándola hasta los redondos glúteos, apretando con firmeza la carne abultada y prominente, buscó con el índice la entrada del cuerpo de Levi y comenzó a rozarla con tranquilidad para que la intromisión no fuera tan ruda. Apretó con más firmeza, mientras besaba a su novio apasionadamente, logrando distraerlo un poco. Levi echó sus brazos alrededor de su bronceado cuello y escondió su rostro ardiente contra el moreno hombro.

Sintió como el caliente y largo dedo se colaba en su interior y más oleadas de escalofríos lo recorrieron. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué era tan fuerte todo? Nunca se había sentido así de nervioso, en toda su vida, inspiró y exhaló para tranquilizarse un poco. Eren parecía estar disfrutando todo, y eso era lo que él se había propuesto, ¿verdad?

-: Levi… - Eren apoyó sus labios sobre el oído del ex militar y habló con verdadera lascivia en la voz – estás tan caliente y suave aquí…

-: ¡Basta! – Volvió a quejarse -, cállate, no es un maldito documental, aaah…

Pero fue él quien fue callado, con fuertes besos en su cuello y otro dedo colándose. Eren se detuvo apenas breves segundos para sacarle la ropa interior y hacer lo mismo con la suya. Levi iba a quejarse de la ventana y que sería mejor cerrarla, porque no quería demasiada luz, aunque no hubiera tanta de todas maneras, pero se quedó sin habla al tener a Eren desnudo sobre su cuerpo. Su mirada tan seria y decidida, era algo intimidante, considerando que él tenía 40 años, un rango de sargento y suficiente entrenamiento como para someterlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… y ahora estaba quieto ahí, como una mariposa con alfileres. Eren tomó una de sus piernas, como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana china, cerró los ojos al acercar su boca para comenzar a besar y lamer desde su empeine hasta su muslo.

Levi resopló mientras sus dedos, que no encontraban un lugar apropiado, estrujaban las sábanas bajo ellos. Era una mezcla de excitación, con turbación, con algo de vergüenza, con miles de sensaciones placenteras que se desparramaban por cada lugar que era besado. Era su regalo de cumpleaños, él mismo se había entregado, y sabía que no tenía derecho a renegar por ello. Pero le estaba costando mucho relajarse… demasiado. Se arqueó suave, abriendo la boca y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ese espasmo de gozo que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Eren era cuidadoso, se lo había dicho y lo estaba cumpliendo. Acarició dentro de él, logrando que una contundente erección le adornara la entrepierna. Eren comenzó a lamerla con ganas, al fin Levi sentía como si comenzara a alivianarse todo, mientras el sudor pujaba por salir, quemando sus poros, relajó más su cadera resoplando bajito, y pronto un tercer dedo pudo colarse sin mayores dificultades. Joder, el mocoso era genial, no quería dejarse arrastrar del todo, que su orgullo también valía, pero sería injusto desperdiciar tantas atenciones, por lo que se dejaría hacer sin renegar tanto. Eren succionó sobre la cabeza de su glande y no pudo evitar jadear fuerte, retorciéndose con deleite, juraba que iba a devolverle las atenciones… algún día… Hoy dejaría que su mocoso hiciera lo que quisiera con él, ya no se resistiría.

Eren se incorporó un poco para besar de nuevo sobre su pecho, la piel de Levi estaba ligeramente caliente, como si su propio fuego lo hubiera contagiado… sus pezones, su cuello, los lugares en donde había besado con mayor presión, estaban levemente enrojecidos, sus ojos entrecerrados, el vapor caliente saliendo de su boca, el rostro despejado, con los mechones obscuros desparramados en la almohada… Eren podía haberse quedado contemplándolo hasta el alba sin descanso, tantos cuerpos habían pasado por sus ojos, desde que tenía memoria, tantos hombres, tantas manos… y no recordaba haber deseado nunca a nadie como a Levi. Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, los finos dedos de su ahora novio delinearon la curva de sus hombros, deslizándose por el borde de sus brazos, para luego recorrer el mismo camino a la inversa… apenas una caricia sutil, casi tímida, pero que lo erotizaba por completo… Las falanges blancas recorrieron su abdomen produciéndole pequeños espasmos, como si fueran ondas eléctricas.

-: Eres en verdad… fuera de este este mundo… Me… deslumbraste desde la primera vez que te vi… eras como una flor de loto… flotando en un mugroso pantano…

-: Pff, y luego dices que yo soy el cursi – agregó en voz baja el joven apretando su mejilla contra la palma del mayor.

-: Pero te juro que te digo la verdad… mi corazón… se había resignado, incluso viéndote ahí parado cada tarde… me parecías inalcanzable… Eren, tú no eres consciente de tu belleza, y no me refiero sólo a la física, que es… mmm, evidente, me refiero a tu verdadera naturaleza… no tienes maldad, tus ojos son como ventanas hacia tu interior… podrías ser un delincuente, un desgraciado, y aun así tendrías todo el derecho del mundo, por lo injusta que ha sido tu infancia… y sin embargo… te levantas cada día sonriendo… - los ojos del joven se nublaron un poco, pero quería seguir escuchando más, nunca nadie había dicho tantas cosas hermosas sobre su persona -, aprendo de ti cada día, y me das parte de tu fuerza, porque si tú fuiste capaz de seguir adelante, yo también puedo… a tu lado… - entrelazó una de sus manos apretando con fuerza -. ¿Tienes una mínima idea lo afortunado que soy por haberte conocido?

-: ¡Ey! No me quites mi frase – dijo el joven conmovido.

-: Idiota – Levi lo estrechó entre sus brazos y se abandonó a su boca, tan dulce como los canturreos de los primeros gorriones en las vísperas del verano. El cuerpo del joven ardía en comparación con el suyo. Ya no había motivos para dilatar más el momento, además su pobre corazón estaba con trabajo en exceso, intentaba no agitarse demasiado, aunque era en verdad difícil, porque lo único que faltaba era que se desmayara justo en ese momento, eso sería imposible de superar. Eren quedaría traumado. Inspiró con fuerza y acarició la morena cadera con sus muslos color tiza, raspando ligeramente el hueso, impulsando su pelvis un poco arriba para que sus cuerpos se friccionaran más fuerte.

Las palabras se terminaron, ya no había absolutamente nada más para agregar, aunque a la vez tuvieran miles de cosas para decirse, pero las sílabas fueron reemplazadas, por suspiros, jadeos…

Disfrutar… dejar que el placer creciera, la pasión ganando terreno…

Eren tomó un preservativo y se lo colocó con la misma urgencia de un primerizo, porque era así, era su primera vez haciendo el amor, y siempre que hay una primera vez, están presentes los nervios, porque no se quiere que el otro la pase mal, no se quiere causar una mala impresión… Levi sonrió tranquilamente, justo en ese momento se podía decir que se sentía mucho más seguro, mucho más tranquilo y sosegado. Era como si su cuerpo reaccionara mágicamente al de Eren, cuando el joven se siente ansioso o angustiado, automáticamente busca confortarlo, mirarlo de esa manera en la que el de cabello castaño sabe que todo saldrá bien.

Un último beso… y al fin sus cuerpos comienzan a fundirse, muy lentamente… una gota de sudor baja por la sien de Eren, dejando su rastro húmedo y salado, fundiéndose con su desorden de cabellos, los blancos dedos apretando los fornidos brazos, pero sin llegar a lastimar, como si Levi buscara un apoyo para sostenerse, aunque no estuviera por caer a ninguna parte.

Prácticamente no duele en absoluto, el joven ha hecho las cosas bien antes, sus cuerpos se acoplan con tanta precisión, que es como si hubieran sido las piezas de un solo molde desde un principio. El hombre hunde su cabeza en la almohada, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, tomando el aire de a pequeñas bocanadas, evitando dejarse llevar del todo, porque a pesar de sus deseos, su cuerpo no está a la altura de su espíritu y debe ser cauto.

Eren, por el contrario, cierra los ojos, sintiendo como la delicada anatomía de su, ahora amante, lo alberga con calidez, apretándolo deliciosamente, las piernas cortas pero fornidas atrayéndolo más, encallándose en sus caderas, acerca su pecho, redistribuyendo su peso entre sus manos, no quiere aplastarlo… Luego con la experiencia de la calle, mueve sus caderas lentamente, disfrutando, haciendo que el hombre resople de gozo…

Tan diferente de lo usual… tan irreal, que por momentos acerca la cabeza para mordisquear ligeramente el pálido cuello, sólo para asegurarse de que no está soñando. Aprovecha para aspirar el aroma de Levi, el auténtico, el único al que su propio cuerpo reacciona. Más de una vez, su novio ha rezongado por tenerlo aspirando sobre su nuca. No lo puede comparar con nada, no es desagradable, todo lo contrario, pero tampoco es algo conocido, es como una mezcla de cortezas y pastos húmedos, de cantos rodados de río, de agua de vertiente… Y Eren sabe que el agua es inodora, sin embargo llenarse de la fragancia del cuerpo de Levi es irónicamente como tener un sorbo de agua fresca en la boca, como hundir los dedos en la tierra húmeda de la lluvia…

-: Aaaah, ah, ah – Ahora las esmeraldas lo miran fijamente, quieren grabarse hasta el detalle más pequeño, incluso como aprieta los blancos dientes, como la yugular se tensa y sobresale de su garganta expuesta, como sus gemidos se vuelven gruñidos roncos, como sus manos lo buscan para aferrarse, como si se estuviera ahogando y necesitara ser salvado. Ahora Eren empuja con más bríos, no escucha quejas, ni malas caras, se da cuenta que tanto él como Levi lo disfrutan en demasía.

¡Ah, qué diferente tocar el cuerpo que lo vuelve loco! ¡Qué agradable sentir ganas, poder concretar lo que ha recreado en su cabeza tantas, pero tantas veces! El amor es tan maravilloso… Pero una leve tos le pincha la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba perdido y de inmediato mira a su novio preocupado.

-: ¿Qué haces? – Regaña Levi en un tono de voz muy bajo, ondula la cintura y logra que el joven se muerda el labio inferior con placer – No te detengas… vamos… continúa…

-: ¿Es-estás bien? – pregunta de manera entrecortada, pero debe asegurarse o no podrá continuar tranquilo.

-: Mejor que nunca – le responde con voz agitada, ronca, cargada de erotismo, y es suficiente para que el joven se incorpore y busque un mejor ángulo -. Mmm… sí… así…

Los ojos especiales están cargados de emociones y más que nada de una frase que golpea sobre su cabeza como las gotas de un lluvia torrencial: "que no se termine, que estemos juntos por siempre"…

No están buscando su propio placer… no quieren llegar cuanto antes… sólo anhelan poder amarse y que eso dure lo máximo posible, que dure hasta perder por completo las fuerzas…

-: Eren… oh, Eren… - lo invoca, perdido en las mieles del momento, con la cara enterrada en la almohada, llevando su cuerpo al límite de sus posibilidades… pero en este momento se siente tan entregado que no importa el agotamiento, porque todo su pecho vibra, es una sensación similar a volar… a estar más allá de este mundo… algo que jamás había sentido antes…

Placer, si… mucho… pasión, por supuesto, deseo… incluso había estado enamorado… pero… ¿por qué ahora se sentía de ese modo tan intenso? Como si la vida fuera una terrible ironía, como si se le riera en la cara… "Mira todo lo que tengo para ti… mira todas las cosas maravillosas que pueden sucederte… observa todo este amor, puro, profundo y glorioso que hay para ti…", mientras el reloj de arena para su corazón se acaba cada vez más rápido… inevitablemente veloz…

"Tomaré cada segundo, cada resquicio de tiempo, disfrutaré absolutamente de todo, evitaré parpadear más de la cuenta, y te abrazaré hasta que se me partan los brazos… hasta que no haya ni un solo latido más… lo tomaré todo…"

Eren lo vuelve a apretar contra su pecho, sin dejar de mover las caderas. Todo el cuerpo del joven es como lava ardiente, su simple roce quema, consume hasta los huesos, llega a doler. Los dedos blanquecinos se entierran en su espalda, como si buscaran fundirse en esa piel hecha de sol y arena dorada, su boca lo llama, hasta sentirse completa junto a la otra. Ellos son la pieza que le faltaba al otro.

"Levi nació para amarme… él es todo para mí en este mundo… Lo quiero conmigo, lo amo…"

Casi dos horas de agonía, de resucitar a cada momento, de sentirse parte de un todo. El amor los moldea, los apelmaza, les llena los pulmones, el estómago, les lame la piel y los muerde de diversas maneras, los despeina, los agota, los separa y los vuelve a unir, los vuelve hambrientos de la carne ajena, sedientos de la boca que está próxima, cerca, temblorosa… los vuelve los más fuertes y los más débiles al mismo tiempo. Los ciega y los hace darse cuenta que poco o mucho, todo ha valido la pena.

-: Levi, te amo… te amo… - dice las primeras palabras coherentes el joven, el cuerpo brillante de tanto esfuerzo, de haber disfrutado como nunca, de sentirse absolutamente pleno, que no cambiaría esa sensación ni por todos los billetes del mundo.

El hombre lo deja reposar sobre su pecho, donde su corazón se recupera de la ardua batalla. Acaricia la melena castaña y húmeda por partes. Pero en esos momentos no hay una pisca de repulsión o de asco, más bien todo lo contrario, siente el aliento juvenil salir pausado, tranquilo… y eso es suficiente para sentirse el hombre más feliz…

-0-

Se ha dado una ducha, está a punto de ir a preparar un reparador desayuno, pero es mucho más divertido observar a Levi durmiendo. Desnudo, con la piel llena de sus marcas, de las que se siente más que orgulloso, acaricia levemente la espalda llena de músculos, aunque ahora esté un poco delgado, los años de continuo entrenamiento han marcado ese menudo cuerpo, repasa la nuca rapada y se entretiene con su suavidad. ¡Diablos, quisiera hacérselo de nuevo, justo ahora! Pero Erwin le dijo que sea prudente con el sexo, aunque no sea del todo claro para él, entiende que no debe excederse… aaah, qué difícil es… como un oasis frente al sediento.

Decide acurrucarse un rato más, abrazándolo por la cintura, por lo visto le va a llevar un buen tiempo a Levi despertarse… Se pregunta cómo hizo para vivir… no, para sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin la presencia de ese hombre en su vida, es como si hubiera estado durmiendo, todos los recuerdos pasados se sienten difusos, como si se alejaran de él… ahora quiere respirar a Levi, quiere vivir entre sus brazos… el mundo es tan diferente desde que él apareció en su vida, aunque siga siendo el mismo mundo, sus ojos lo ven diferente… más brillante, más hermoso, porque ahora tiene algo que antes ni siquiera anhelaba… esperanza…

-0-

El hombre gira las hamburguesas sobre las brasas, mientras bebe una cerveza de alcohol reducido, "sólo una", dijo Erwin, así que la bebe despacio.

Eren es pura risa con las ocurrencias de Hanji, los malos chistes de Moblit, las anécdotas médicas de Erwin… es tan extraño, pero de alguna forma funciona.

Comen en un clima ameno, mientras Hanji y Levi cuentan experiencias de los reclutas que les tocaba entrenar en el pasado. Erwin agradece el encuentro y se despide al finalizar la cena. Sabe que es el que sobra de los cinco y no les quiere arruinar el clima, especialmente porque Eren ha evitado bastante abrazar o tocar a Levi, aunque se lo coma con los enormes ojos que tiene. Se ha dado cuenta que la relación de ellos ha pasado de nivel, hay miradas, sutiles movimientos que los delatan sin ser obvios.

Sube a su auto y maneja un buen rato, hasta que se detiene en la plaza central, ya es comienzos de primavera y el clima es mucho más indulgente, por lo que hay bastante gente. Camina entre ellos y al fin se sienta en un banco, mirando el movimiento alrededor. Se permite sufrir un poco, le duele y le dolerá por siempre, pero su tiempo ha pasado. Suspira, sintiendo que todo se le revuelve en el pecho, no quiere recordar, eso siempre hace que termine llorando, y a la vez es inevitable sentirse contento, esa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Levi… una que había perdido hacía demasiado tiempo, ha regresado… y eso… está bien… está muy bien…

-0-

Levi trae una guitarra dentro de un funda algo polvorienta, fiel a su TOC, los hace esperar hasta limpiarla adecuadamente. Luego la saca y se toma su tiempo para afinarla. Eren espera como un cachorro por su premio, los ojos brillando cual luceros, la ansiedad haciendo que mueva sus piernas y pregunte a cada rato que es tal o cual cosa. El de pelo negro responde con calma a todos sus cuestionamientos. Hanji recorre los cancioneros, mientras tararea con Moblit.

Finalmente la guitarra está lista, Eren ya ha levantado la mesa y lavado todo para entonces.

-: ¿Con cuál empezamos? – le dice la de pelo castaño.

-: Mmm… no lo sé, ¿una zamba?

-: Por favor canta "Roja Boca", te lo suplico…

Levi bufa y rueda los ojos, pero mira el cancionero para recordar un poco, finalmente acomoda el instrumento sobre su pierna cruzada y comienza con la dulce melodía. Eren está asombrado, es increíble lo hermoso que toca el instrumento, es casi como magia. Puede sentir como las notas de la guitarra se enredan en el aire hasta formar una cadena que gira y los atrapa a todos.

Con su voz grave e increíblemente afinada, Levi comienza a cantar, mientras Hanji le hace unos suaves coros de fondo. El joven nunca ha escuchado esa canción, pero ahora es simplemente como si hubiera sido escrita para él. Tiene nuevamente al corazón desbocado, mientras Levi le dedica una que otra mirada coqueta.

 _Si eres como te imagino  
No tengo modo de escaparme  
Tu cuerpo es como un remolino  
Y no hay conjuro que me salve  
Si eres como te presiento  
Estoy perdido en este cuento  
Porque sospecho que eres  
De miel por afuera y de fuego por dentro_

 _Roja boca, boca loca  
Roja boca manantial de besos  
Dulces besos se desbocan  
Y al desearte me mantienen preso_

Eren ha perdido el hilo de la letra en cierto punto, siente que lo que siente es tan fuerte, que es como una camisa de fuerza que se ciñe más y más a su cuerpo, que lo va a quebrar en cualquier momento, que la voz de ese hombre se le entierra en las entrañas, se abraza un poco para mantener un poco la cordura. Y luego estalla en aplausos cuando la canción termina.

Luego cantan "Mambrú se fue a la guerra", "La farolera" y se desternillan de risa, por lo desafinados que son Moblit y Eren.

-: ¡Aro, aro, aro! – dice Hanji mientras se para con pose solemne. Levi se ríe de antemano -. Ayer pasé por tu casa – le habla a Moblit quien bebe de su cerveza y espera por más –, me tiraste con un revólver… hoy paso de nuevo, pero no te lo voy a devólver…

-: ¡Es el aro más pésimo que haya escuchado! – se queja Levi pero los otros se lo festejan.

-: ¡Aro, aro, aro! – se anima esta vez Moblit -. Ayer pasé por tu casa… y me tiraste con una puerta… menos mal que estaba abierta…

-: Son tal para cual – dice Levi sin una pisca de humor, pero los otros se ríen sin hacer caso.

Vuelven animados a cantar, Hanji a todo pulmón improvisa una "serenata de amor". Y aunque intenta sonar a cosa seria es imposible, hasta Levi despista a todos con varias carcajadas.

Finalmente deciden jugar a "completar las frases". La dinámica es que cada uno diga una palabra y la vaya sumando a la oración que se va formando sin olvidarse desde el comienzo.

-: Esta – comienza Levi.

-: Esta mañana – sigue Eren.

-: Esta mañana estaba – agrega Hanji.

-: Esta mañana estaba pensando – continúa Moblit.

Finalmente sólo quedan Hanji y Levi, porque Eren fue el primero en perder al no acordarse de lo que seguía y luego Moblit.

-: Esta mañana estaba pensando en Eren y Levi, en cómo es que se llevan bien, porque el enano es muy renegón y el mocoso un desastre, entonces – repite Levi. No le gusta perder a nada.

-: Esta mañana estaba pensando en Eren y Levi, en cómo es que se llevan bien, porque el enano es muy renegón y el mocoso un desastre, entonces supe… - Hanji está concentrada.

-: Esta mañana estaba pensando en Eren y Levi, en cómo es que se llevan bien, porque el enano es muy renegón y el mocoso un desastre, entonces supe que…

-: Esta mañana estaba pensando en Eren y Levi, en cómo es que se llevan bien, porque el enano es muy renegón y el mocoso un desastre, entonces supe que el…

-: Esta mañana estaba pensando en Eren y Levi, en cómo es que se llevan bien, porque el enano es muy renegón y el mocoso un desastre, entonces supe que el amor…

-: Esta mañana estaba pensando en Eren y Levi, en cómo es que se llevan bien, porque el enano es muy renegón y el mocoso un desastre, entonces supe que el amor supera…

-: Esta mañana estaba pensando en Eren y Levi, en cómo es que se llevan bien, porque el enano es muy renegón y el mocoso un desastre, entonces supe que el amor supera todo… - acota Levi.

-: Awwww, es una frase tan linda que quiero perder para que quede así – dice Hanji risueña.

-: Linda mis bolas – acota por lo bajo el ex sargento.

-: ¡Levi! – le recrimina Eren.

-: Ah, pero si tus bolas son lindas – dice Hanji con mucha naturalidad. Moblit escupe su cerveza, Levi se pone rojo como un pimiento y Eren la mira estupefacto -, ¿qué? Bueno, somos amigos y Levi es gay, hubo veces que compartimos las duchas en el regimiento, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-: ¿Me mirabas las bolas? – acota Levi sin poder creérselo.

-: No quiero saber la respuesta – espeta Moblit algo molesto.

-: Ups, alguien acaba de arruinar su "serenata de amor" – suelta Levi riéndose -. Anteojuda pervertida.

-: Pero amor, Levi es como una hermana para mí, no te lo tomes a mal – Hanji le cae encima a Moblit y lo ablanda con unos cuantos besos.

Dan la velada finalizada, cuando Levi bosteza y los ojos se le achinan. Ya son las tres de la mañana y hace un poco de frío. La pareja amiga se despide y terminan de levantar los envases de las botellas vacías para volver a la casa.

En la cama, abrazados, concilian el reparador sueño. Ha sido otro hermoso día.

-0-

Levi suspira pesado, su cuerpo se cubre de fino sudor frío. Se acuclilla, por breves segundos se le va el aliento, no puede respirar adecuadamente. Apoya la cabeza contra el apoya brazos del sofá.

-: Levi, ¿has visto mi…? ¡Levi! – Eren se acerca presuroso y lo sostiene entre sus brazos.

-: Eren, va-vamos al hos-hospital…

Ni si quiera responde, lo levanta con facilidad entre sus fuertes brazos, con rapidez toma las llaves de la mesa sobre el teléfono y sale casi corriendo. Abre el auto y lo coloca en el asiento del acompañante. Está respirando con dificultad.

Enciende el auto y sale con velocidad meteórica.

.

By Luna de Acero… preocupada…


	9. Esperaré por tí

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Como les avisé, aquí está la actualización, disculpen la demora, pero el cap se extendió más de la cuenta, casi 20 páginas, en fin... estoy a puro llanto y pido disculpas por adelantado. Me transmiten sus pensamientos y sentimientos con un hermoso review? Realmente los necesito... Disculpen los errores, que seguro hay, no llegué a corregir apropiadamente. Gracias a todos por tanto cariño y apoyo... estamos a las puertas del último capítulo, cambio y fuera.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Angs como para explotar, feels en cantidades extraordinarias, palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, ya lo saben, si están algo sensibles no les recomiendo seguir...

Nota: La canción al final es de Sia, "My Love", si pueden, por favor escúchenla al final, realmente van a conectarse muchísimo mejor con los sentimientos de este capítulo.

.

.

 _ **"A menudo un sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo,**_

 _ **dos corazones en un mismo ataúd..."**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 _ **.**_

.

Llegaron al nosocomio y Eren ayudó a Levi a bajar, apenas los vieron entrar el joven a los gritos pidió asistencia.

-: Ey, tran-tranquilo, a-avisa a Er-Erwin, ¿si? Es-estaré bien – decía Levi mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez más pálido. Eren sacó el celular y con las manos temblando llamó de inmediato.

-: Salgo para allá – fue la escueta respuesta del doctor.

El ex militar ya estaba en una silla de ruedas y con oxígeno mientras lo llevaban a urgencias. Eren no se despegaba de su lado, hasta que entraron en terapia. El joven se quedó mirando la puerta, con el corazón acelerado, en shock, sin saber qué más hacer. Caminó de un lado a otro en el pasillo, esperando que le avisaran que Levi ya estaba bien.

Una enfermera salió apresurada y la agarró de los hombros.

-: ¡El paciente Ackerman! – le dijo con la voz un poco más alta de lo que hubiera querido, pero es que tenía los nervios a flor de piel - ¿Cómo está?

-: Oh, bueno, lo están estabilizando, por favor cálmese y espere, apenas tengamos novedades se las comunicaremos.

La enfermera se fue y Eren tragó en seco. Se sentía tan inútil, tan poca cosa, impotente. Sólo necesitaba algún maldito médico que le dijera que estaba todo bien. Sostenía el abrigo de Levi entre sus manos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, mordiéndose los labios, necesitaba tanto que alguien lo abrazara. Sacó el celular y le avisó a Hanji que Levi estaba hospitalizado, la mujer contestó de inmediato, estaba nuevamente en Alaska cumpliendo su estadía de 4 meses. Faltaban al menos dos para que volviera. Le hizo muchas preguntas, pero Eren respondió que tenía que esperar por los resultados. El último mensaje de Hanji hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo: "Mi querido Eren, sé fuerte…".

-: ¡Eren! – se giró al reconocer la voz de Erwin que caminó apresurado hasta él -. ¿Qué sucedió?

-: Bi-bien… él, él empezó a sentirse mal, no, no podía respirar, di-dijo que le costaba.

-: ¿Tomó la digoxina?

-: Sí, yo se la di esta mañana.

-: ¿Presión?

-: Estaba normal, esta mañana se la tomé, y también le di la hidralazina. Se descompensó muy rápido, aun-aunque estuvo con un poco de tos esta semana y… y… - los labios del joven temblaban. Erwin lo apretó por los hombros y le sonrió escuetamente.

-: Eren, lo hiciste genial, tú quédate tranquilo, he llamado a un colega amigo que es una eminencia en el campo de las enfermedades cardíacas degenerativas y que casualmente ha venido de Europa por vacaciones, estará aquí en unas horas. Entraré a ver cómo está, apenas tenga novedades te lo haré saber ¡Bien hecho!

-: De acuerdo… - la voz del de ojos verdes apenas se oía. Sus ojos siguieron la figura del médico. Se sintió un poco más aliviado y se sentó en las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera. Su mirada fija en la puerta blanca.

El tiempo pasó a un segundo plano para él, todos se movían en cámara lenta, los sonidos los sentía algodonosos. Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldar y levantó el rostro. Iba a ser fuerte, no iba a llorar de nuevo. Levi le había dicho que era normal, que este año serían tres o cuatro internaciones, y ésta era la segunda, la otra había sido hace tres meses. Era normal, era normal. Intentaba apagar una voz dentro de su pecho que le gritaba que no, que no era normal que las personas no pudieran respirar, que terminaran en el hospital a cada momento, que esto no era nada bueno. "Basta, basta", se puso de pie y caminó hasta la máquina de cafés y metió las monedas para pedirse uno. Miró su reloj, ya iban dos horas y Erwin no había salido ni una sola vez. Se tragó el café de un solo envión. No fue sino hasta una hora después que el médico apareció.

Eren fue casi corriendo a su encuentro con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

-: Bueno… mira, fue difícil estabilizarlo, fue una descompensación general… demoramos porque tuvimos que hacer algunos análisis de urgencia y otros más importantes estarán llegando entre esta noche y mañana… - soltó un suspiro mientras se refregaba la nuca, parecía preocupado, y Eren estaba cada vez peor – No te diré que no es grave, solo digamos que está delicado. Mucho más que la vez anterior, al parecer… bueno, creo que él te explicó lo de la colonia de virus, ¿cierto? – Eren asintió -, pues debido a la intervención anterior parece que sus defensas bajaron, así que ahora… lo primordial es estabilizarlo y hacer que sus defensas aumenten lo más rápido posible, se ha descontrolado un poco y la colonia ha crecido, por ponerlo en simples palabras. Pero, pero, tiene solución, así que… arriba esos ánimos, Levi nos necesita fuertes a su lado, ¿bien?

-: Bien…

-: Ahora ten paciencia, ve a almorzar, cuando vuelvas si todo marcha bien te dejaré pasar un momento, ¿sí? Eren, cualquier cosa que necesites, escríbeme un mensaje que estaré lo más atento que pueda, ¿ok?

-: Sí… Erwin… - el médico lo miró expectante – Gracias… - dijo casi sin aire el muchacho, el rubio le sonrió con tristeza de vuelta y regresó a la terapia.

¿Comer? Imposible. Pero decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Caminó por la plaza que estaba a tres cuadras del hospital y se sentó en un banco. Una señora mayor tejía a su lado y de vez en cuando metía la mano en su cartera para sacar unos granos de maíz para tirárselos a las palomas.

-: Joven… - lo llamó y a Eren le tomó algunos segundos reaccionar -, ¿se encuentra bien?

-: S-sí – respondió sin mucha convicción.

-: Es usted muy joven y lindo para estar con mala cara – habló mientras se ajustaba los anteojos y volvía a tejer -, cuando hay tribulación en el corazón, nada mejor que pedir ayuda divina.

-: ¿Disculpe?

-: Ayuda a Dios, ¿cree en Dios? – el joven se quedó callado sin saber qué responder, de alguna manera sí, creía -. No estamos solos en este mundo, jovencito, Dios todo lo sabe, todo lo puede. Vaya y pídale su protección y ayuda, verá que se sentirá mucho mejor. Lo que los humanos no podemos solucionar sin duda él puede.

-: ¿Realmente cree que él podría ayudarme? – preguntó esperanzado.

-: No lo dude. Mire, allí lo están esperando – dijo señalando al frente a la catedral de la ciudad - ¿Por qué no hace el intento? Sin duda una vez que deposite sus tribulaciones en las manos del Creador va a sentirse mucho más aliviado. No hay nada que Dios no pueda solucionar.

-: Muchas gracias – aceptó Eren mientras se ponía de pie. Caminó hasta la edificación. Observó dos niños con ropa vieja y sucia que se repartían unos caramelos que les habían regalado. Lo miraron y le sonrieron. Eren les devolvió la mueca y luego subió las escalinatas. Nunca había entrado en una iglesia, aunque supiera para qué eran. Había poca gente, todo era hermoso y brillante por dentro.

El sol atravesaba los vitrales de los ventanales en donde había figuras de santos y demonios siendo derrotados, el corazón de Eren se sintió sobrecogido. Se quedó unos minutos parado en el pasillo mirando hacia el altar, no se detuvo a pensar, simplemente a sentir todas esas emociones que lo traspasaban. ¿Dios lo escucharía? Él era un pecador, al menos es lo que se cansó de escuchar de parte de las monjas de la Congregación de los Pies Descalzos. ¿Podría Dios escuchar a un pecador? Pero Levi no lo era, él era un hombre bueno, Dios tenía que hacer algo por él, él si se lo merecía.

Vio de reojo cómo una mujer se arrodillaba en un atrio y juntaba sus manos. Luego de observarla unos minutos, la mujer se persignó y se fue. Decidió imitarla. Se arrodilló, cerró sus ojos, esperando que su mensaje le llegara a quien fuera que dirigiera sus destinos, realmente lo anhelaba. Susurró apenas, tan bajito que sólo él era capaz de saber lo que decía.

"Querido Dios… mi nombre es Eren y sé que soy un pecador, pero igual te pido que escuches mi ruego… No te pido nada para mí, la vida ha sido muy generosa conmigo, a pesar de los problemas, no tengo quejas… Te agradezco lo bueno que has sido con todos, pero… pero el hombre que amo, él… está muy enfermo ¿sabes? Su corazón está… está roto… y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada para que él mejore, pero me han dicho que tú si puedes… Así que… ¿puedes salvarlo, por favor? Él es muy bueno, estoy seguro que cuando deba irse de aquí se convertirá en un ángel… y lo sé porque no hay gente tan buena como él en este mundo… Es un mundo difícil, pero no me quejo, te lo juro, es sólo que creo que este mundo necesita mucha más gente como él… Oh, por cierto, se llama Levi, Levi Ackerman, está internado en la clínica de Saint Peters, en terapia intensiva… está sufriendo, señor… y… no lo merece… Si yo pudiera hacer algo… mira, si tú quieres puedes quitarme años de vida y pasárselos a él, yo… no sé muy bien cómo funcionan estas cosas, pero si se necesita vida… toma de la mía… yo de verdad quisiera hacerlo. No me molesta, para nada… Pero por favor… por favor…". Sendas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se las limpió rápidamente. "Ayúdame, Dios, te lo suplico… yo ahora estoy haciendo las cosas bien, estoy estudiando, y… cocino, y limpio… puedo hacer muchas cosas útiles, me esforzaré… pero es que… no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo… No… no te lo lleves… no quiero estar solo… Haré lo que sea… Por favor, escúchame… por favor…".

Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer en la ciudad. Eren llegó con la cabeza llena de pequeñas gotas y el rostro serio. Se sentó en las sillas y esperó.

-0-

Tenía sueño, pero a la vez ganas de abrir los ojos. Resopló un poco, le dolía el pecho, nada que no le hubiera pasado antes. Hizo un esfuerzo y abrió sus párpados, la luz era fuerte y lo encegueció unos instantes. Escuchó los pitidos de las máquinas a sus costados y la molesta sonda en su boca, frunció un poco el ceño y finalmente pudo enfocar. Giró un poco su cabeza, lo poco que le permitían las mangueras atoradas en su tráquea, y sintió sus brazos conectados a los sueros. Uno transparente y uno con sangre, eso no era muy alentador. Miró a su costado, Eren sostenía su mano y lo miraba con tranquilidad.

-: Hola, valiente – le dijo despacio, había leves ojeras debajo de las preciosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, Levi rodó los suyos y Eren sonrió de una manera brillante -. Estás internado porque tuviste una descompensación. Le diste mucho trabajo a varios médicos, estuviste tres días aquí – Levi abrió sus ojos -. Tuvieron que sedarte para que tu corazón tuviera el mínimo esfuerzo, pero estás mejorando rápidamente. Erwin dijo que si hoy despertabas era una magnífica señal – Besó sus nudillos con sentimiento y volvió a mirarlo con amor, le corrió algunos cabellos de la pálida frente -. Te están haciendo una trasfusión para levantar el número de plaquetas y glóbulos blancos que estaban muy bajos, te han suministrado fuertes medicamentos para controlar la colonia, así que… lo siento, pero te vas a sentir un poco descompuesto por unos días… Te extrañé…

Levi apretó su agarre lo más fuerte que podía e intentó sonreír un poco.

-: Lo sé – dijo Eren con una madurez impropia de él -, todo estará bien, ahora lo sé. Pero debes descansar, si lo haces bien, esta noche te retiraran la sonda – Levi rodó de nuevo sus ojos -. Sé lo que quieres decir: tch – el hombre asintió cerrando sus ojos e intentando sonreír apenas, Eren le devolvió la sonrisa -. No te preocupes, me quedaré a tu lado, tengo el permiso de Erwin, y no me digas que me vaya a descansar, aquí hay una camilla a tu lado para eso. Así que estoy bien. Y me bañé esta mañana. Mira, te he comprado un regalo.

Dejó su mano unos minutos y se levantó para buscar una bolsa que reposaba en la otra cama. Era una especie de libro de tapas azules y aterciopeladas. Eren se sentó a su lado de nuevo y lo levantó para que pudiera verlo.

-: ¿Sabes qué es esto? Es un álbum de fotos. Tienes muchos guardados en el garaje. Pero no tenemos uno de nosotros. Ya junté varias en casa para que elijamos las más lindas así empezamos a llenarlo. Tiene 150 páginas, fiuuu – silbó bajito -, eso significan muchas, pero muchas fotos. Vamos a completarlo, ¿sí? – Levi apretó sus pestañas y volvió a intentar sonreír -. Eso es… lo haremos juntos – Eren le tomó la mano de nuevo -. Será el álbum más lindo de todos, te lo prometo. Te saqué una foto así, todo entubado – Levi frunció el ceño y Eren rió bajito -. Oye, esto… - dijo mirando alrededor -, también es parte de nuestra historia, así que no reniegues. Ahora descansa. Pronto estaremos en casa… pronto dormirás en mis brazos de nuevo…

Se levantó y besó su frente con delicadeza, Levi apretó su agarre, y dio gracias por tener a Eren a su lado.

-0-

Levi salió del baño algo tembloroso.

-: ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Eren acercándose.

-: Como la mierda, pero mejorando. Joder, esas pastillas me destrozan el estómago, sino me muero de un ataque al corazón, me voy a morir de inanición, todo lo que tomo o como me cae como una piedra.

-: Ya, ya, deja de renegar, ven, tienes que tomar tus suplementos de vitaminas.

Eren lo guió a la cocina, le sirvió un vaso con agua y le dio las pastillas que le tocaban. Levi tragó mientras inspiraba y trataba de controlar las náuseas.

-: Eso es – dijo el joven tomando un cuaderno y anotando, luego trajo los elementos para tomarle la presión -. Muy bien, señor Ackerman, tenemos un hermoso 10, usted está mejor que yo.

Levi sonrió y tosió un poco.

-: Te has vuelto bueno en esto, ¿eh?

-: ¿Lo crees? – dijo Eren sonriendo espléndidamente. He leído mucho, y las chicas de la clínica me han enseñado mucho también. Erwin dice que tengo condiciones para la enfermería. ¿Sabes? Cuando me reciba me gustaría estudiar esto seriamente.

El hombre sonrió complacido y le acarició la cabeza despeinándolo más, si es que era posible.

-: Eso es genial. Estudia lo que gustes, mocoso. Tienes un enorme potencial y lo más importante: muchas ganas de aprender. Creo que tú eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. Ey, nunca dudes de ello – el muchacho se hundió en los grises ojos del otro y sintió que nuevamente se le aceleraba el pulso -. Que nada te detenga de conseguir aquello que quieres, harás grandes cosas Eren, si te lo propones, y luchas por eso, llegarás lejos. Si fueras un caballo de carreras, yo pondría todas mis fichas en ti. Además… no veo las horas de verte en esos sexys uniformes blancos, mi enfermero personal…

-: Ja, ja, ja, ¿así que tenías un lado fetichista? Mmm, voy a tener que vigilarte mejor en el hospital, no te vayas a confundir de enfermero.

-: ¿Cómo crees, idiota? – dijo el hombre pellizcándole la nariz y luego sentándose en su regazo –. Eres el único para mí – luego lo besó apasionadamente.

-: Dios, Levi, no me provoques, que Erwin dijo que aún no podíamos tener sexo – dijo el joven resoplando y aferrándose a la menuda cintura, estaba mucho más delgado.

-: ¡Joder, pendejo! ¿Otra vez preguntándole esas cosas incómodas al cejotas?

-: Te juro que no se las pregunto, él sólo me mira como si yo fuera un pervertido y me dice: "Ey, tranquilo con Levi que no es una muñeca inflable" – dijo imitando la voz del doctor.

Los pómulos de Levi se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo, mientras Eren lo miraba desconcertado.

-: ¿No te pusiste a pensar que tal vez te está saboteando? – Levi comenzó a besar el bronceado cuello y Eren metió sus manos dentro de la remera del más bajo -. Conozco mis límites, mocoso, no estaré como para tirarme en paracaídas, pero puedo soportar una ronda, si es que tú quieres, claro.

-: Levi, ni siquiera preguntes eso – El joven lo levantó en sus brazos y se fue con destino a la habitación.

-: ¡Joder! ¡Bájame, que no estoy lisiado!

-: Oh, ya cállate, y prepárate porque te tengo muchas ganas.

Levi lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo una mueca de vergüenza y escondió su cara sonrojada en la curva del cuello del más alto.

-0-

Eren acariciaba el contorno del cuerpo del más bajo. Nunca se cansaría de su piel blanca, suave, que era tan agradable de tocar. Levi abrió un ojo y lo miró somnoliento.

-: ¿Estás bien?

-: Estoy genial… oye… - el hombre se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada y lo miró con mayor atención, la luz de la tarde se filtraba por la ventana, y los rayos anaranjados le daban un leve tono dorado a los ojos de Eren.

-: ¿Qué? – dijo el muchacho que se había quedado esperando.

-: Lo siento, me encandilaste un momento… ejem, quería decirte que me gustaría que volvamos a la playa. Ahora estamos en una buena época, y puedes ayudarme a manejar. Podríamos sacar muy buenas fotos, y me gustaría tomar un poco de sol… y mejorar el no-castillo.

Eren sonrió y asintió enérgico, mientras lo atraía contra su pecho.

-0-

Eren llegó con una bolsa de víveres, en remera verde agua y bermudas blancas.

-: ¿Levi? Traje frutas para hacer una ensalada, ¿Levi?

Caminó por la cabaña buscándolo pero no lo encontró, luego sintió un grito escaleras arriba y un golpe seco. Corrió de inmediato para ver qué sucedía. Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, Levi estaba sentado en sus cuartos traseros sobándose la cabeza donde tenía un pañuelo blanco atado.

-: ¡Joder! ¡Sal de aquí! – le gritó mientras una cosa negra revoloteaba dentro del recinto. Levi con habilidades propia de un gato tomó una sábana que tenía en la mano y saltó atrapando a "la cosa"-. Te tengo, maldito – lo agarró fue a la venta y lo tiró afuera, luego la cerró. Luego suspiró y se sentó resoplando.

-: ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?

-: Sí, sí, vine a limpiar aquí y estaba ese murciélago de mierda, me dio trabajo atraparlo. Pero podía tener rabia, era mejor sacarlo.

-: ¿Te agistaste, cómo te sientes? – dijo con tono preocupado.

-: Estoy perfecto, ya, no te preocupes, vamos abajo. Dejé la cocina en el horno.

-: Me asustaste.

-: Mocos, te asustas de todo.

-: ¿Para qué viniste a limpiar aquí? No vamos a usar estas habitaciones – lo regañó un poco mientras bajaban las escaleras y Levi se quitaba el pañuelo de la cabeza.

-: Estaba aburrido, me dieron ganas de limpiar.

-: Te pones a limpiar de esa manera obsesiva cuando algo te preocupa, te conozco.

-: Nada me preocupa – dijo mintiendo.

-: Haré una ensalada de frutas para el postre. Me encontré con Farlan e Izzie, nos invitaron esta tarde a una demostración de habilidades en la plaza de ensayos.

-: Oh, qué bien, pero no lo sé, yo estoy algo grande para ir.

-: No jodas, Levi, además ya les dije que no eres mi tío, que eres mi pareja. Así que quiero ir a presumirte un poco.

-: Tch, un veterano de 40, ¿quieres presumir o dar lástima?

-: Vamos a ir, no es discutible – Eren dejó un beso en su frente y el hombre suspiró.

-0-

Levi se levantó un poco afiebrado esa mañana, pero no quería alarmar a Eren, el día anterior había hecho una demostración con una patineta, y los amigos de Eren quedaron asombrados. Era una afición que tenía en su pasado de joven rebelde y por lo visto sus habilidades no se habían perdido. Pero habían sido muchas emociones y además a la noche el viento marino era bastante helado. Se había descuidado, y no se podía permitir esos deslices.

Además… ¿cómo haría lo que había venido a hacer? Cuando lo había pensado le había parecido una idea fantástica, además, el mocoso ni se daría cuenta lo que venía detrás de eso. Pero ahora que lo pensaba más en frío, ya no le parecía tan buena. Era veinte años mayor, ¡joder! Y tampoco estaba 100% seguro de que Eren aceptaría, es decir… era algo demasiado…

-: ¡Bu!

-: ¡Mierda! – saltó en la silla ante el susto de Eren que se sonreía con picardía - ¿Quieres matarme, o qué?

-: Lo siento, ¿estás bien? En serio, perdona – dijo poniendo cara de preocupación.

-: Es una expresión, Eren, tranquilo, ja, ja, eres tan exagerado. Ya está la carne.

Luego de un suculento almuerzo, se fueron a caminar por la orilla del mar. Esta vez Eren le dio la mano a Levi y caminaron tranquilos por la orilla, mientras la espuma de la marea les mojaba los pies.

-: Ey, puedes invitar a cenar a tus amigos, podríamos hacer una fogata en la playa más tarde.

-: Sí, eso sería divertido, ¿tocarás la guitarra y cantarás para mí?

-: Como gustes… ¿sabes? Emm… hay algo que… he querido preguntarte y… - no sabía cómo empezar, pero también era consciente que tiempo no era lo que le sobraba.

-: ¿Qué es?

De pronto Levi se quedó mudo, eran tres palabras pero no podía sacarlas de su garganta. Se apresuró y caminó por delante del joven mientras pensaba cómo iba a decir aquello. Eren lo abrazó sorpresivamente por detrás y dejó un beso en su cuello.

-: Yo también necesito preguntarte algo muy importante. Lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que necesito saber lo que piensas, porque tengo que tomar una decisión y no estoy muy seguro.

-: Oh, dilo tú primero entonces – acotó Levi aprovechando la distracción, además necesita un poco más de valentía para poder afrontar lo que seguía.

-: Bueno, Levi, ¿qué opinas de que nos casemos? – el joven lo preguntó de una manera tan natural que Levi se quedó estupefacto, con la boca en una perfecta O, y los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo que su pobre corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho -. Oh, bueno, no, no te preocupes, yo, no quería que te sintieras presionado, además. Ja, ja, no sé por qué dije eso – se regañó a sí mismo, desviando su mirada, sus manos se movieron nerviosamente -. ¿Debes creer que estoy loco, no? Pero, no te lo tomes a mal, yo pensaba, que bueno, algún día, sería lindo. Lo siento, no sé ni lo que digo, ya olvídalo – el joven estaba ruborizado a más no poder, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-: Eren… - el joven lo miró agobiado, Levi soltó un hondo suspiro, pero su semblante seguía muy serio, el de pelo negro abrió la boca como para decir algo, pro luego la cerró.

-: Ya, Levi, en serio, sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres? Es sólo, no lo pensé, se me salió y bueno… Solo olvidemos esto, ¿sí?

-: Shhh – le ordenó Levi, con un dedo sobre los labios, ya que tampoco podía hablar, luego revolvió en sus bolsillos y tomó la mano de Eren para poner allí una cajita pequeña. Acto seguido se giró dándole la espalda.

Eren estaba petrificado. Tomó la caja y la abrió, mientras sentía que se aflojaban las piernas.

-: Levi… - dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Ambos demasiado emocionados como para poder decir algo. El hombre levantó su mano y acarició la castaña cabellera, al final el mocoso se le había adelantado.

-0-

 _"-: Ya, compórtate – lo regañó el hombre con seriedad._

 _-: Pero es que me pica el cuello, esta cosa está ajustada – Se quejó Eren tirando de su cuello._

 _-: Miren aquí, por favor – dijo el fotógrafo, llamando su atención -. Un poco más juntos, eso es._

 _Eren le apretó un glúteo a Levi y en la foto se retrató el momento justo en que el más bajo le asestaba un codazo con cara de furia y los pómulos rojos, mientras el más alto tenía una mueca de dolor y sorpresa."_

-: Amo esa foto – dijo Eren poniéndola en el álbum, Levi lo miró con seriedad.

-: Esa se llamará "mocoso pervertido".

-: No es culpa de mis manos que tengas unas nalgas tan apetecibles – Levi rodó los ojos.

 _"-: Toma, esta es mi venganza por mi cumpleaños…_

 _-: ¿Tú qué? ¡Ugh!_

 _Otra foto donde con una cara de total picardía Levi le hundía la cara a Eren en la torta de casados"._

-: Eres vengativo, enano.

-: Te aprovechas de mi debilidad, girafón – Eren sonrió ampliamente.

 _"-: Joder, Moblit no te quedes ahí, ayúdame, es tu novia después de todo._

 _Hanji estaba vomitando a un costado de la estancia que habían alquilado para la fiesta._

 _-: No estoy borrashaaa… - decía la mujer y luego volvía a vomitar, un muy descompuesto Moblit se alejaba del lugar._

 _-: ¡Cabrón! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Y tú, deja de sacar fotos, joder!"._

-: Aaaah, amo tu cara de gruñón, mira cómo se te fruncen las cejas, queda prácticamente una sola línea vertical.

-: Me dejaste solo en el peor momento, cuando horas antes decías en tus votos que no lo harías, es la promesa rota más corta del mundo.

-: Lo siento, amor – Eren besó su frente y luego su respingada nariz.

 _"-: ¡No lo vas a creer! – dijo Eren con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _-: ¿Y ahora qué?_

 _-: Fui al baño, y el cubículo del fondo… hay dos que están teniendo sexo – dijo lo último por lo bajo, mientras Levi abría la boca._

 _-: ¿Estás seguro? – Eren asintió y luego ambos rieron._

 _-: Pues hay que hacer guardia, nadie tendrá sexo en nuestro casamiento sin que nosotros los pesquemos infraganti. Vamos – apuntó Levi, mientras Eren lo seguía por detrás. Se escondieron en un pasillo esperando a que los "calientes invitados" salieran de su improvisado "nidito de amor". Eren tenía la cámara digital en una mano, a una señal de Levi salió al encuentro y fotografió a los protagonistas del desliz._

 _-: ¡Digan whisky! – gritó el joven y luego corrió junto a su ahora esposo, no mucho por cierto, considerando la condición cardíaca de Levi, pero pudieron apostarse detrás de unos arbustos. Cuando revelaron la toma ambos aspiraron con consternación y luego echaron a reír con ganas"._

-: Ey, Erwin, ya te echábamos de menos – dijo el joven sonriendo.

-: ¿Cómo han estado, tórtolos?

-: Se nota que tuviste una noche agitada, ¿uh? – preguntó Levi mientras se dejaba revisar y el doctor miraba todos los aparatos de control de paso.

-: Ni lo menciones, tres choques, un apuñalado y dos pacientes de terapia en crisis. Necesito tomarme mis vacaciones, urgente.

-: Mira, Er, estábamos recordando sobre el casamiento, y encontramos esta foto, ¿recuerdas este momento? – dijo Eren ondeando la imagen impresa mientras el galeno se ponía colorado como un pimiento. Era él junto a un rubio alto de bigotes, lo único que recordaba de ese encuentro era que se llamaba Jeffrey. Levi se encogió riéndose sin poder evitarlo, mientras Eren lo hacía abiertamente.

-: Realmente que ustedes son tal para cual – fue todo lo que dijo el doctor cediendo a la risa.

-: Oye, cejas premium – lo llamó Levi -. ¿Puedes decirle a los de la cocina que hoy por favor me hagan langosta? Por cierto, no estaría mal una mousse de chocolate de postre. Aaah, mataría por una…

Erwin hizo una mueca ante un registro de las máquinas y no prestó atención a las palabras del hombre.

-: ¿Te sientes bien, Levi?

-: Sí, estoy perfecto, tan perfecto que ya quiero sacar mi culo de aquí. Ayer dijiste que hoy me darían el alta, ¿qué sucede?

-: Lo siento, aquí, la medición de los pulsos… está decayendo un poco. Lo siento duendecillo, vas a tener que quedarte un rato más. No es para alarmarse, pero prefiero descartar cualquier posibilidad.

-: Duendecillo, mis bolas – se quejó Levi suspirando resignado.

-: Eren, te voy a pasar una receta de un suero y un inhibidor, necesito que los vayas a buscar ahora, ¿puede ser?

-: Sí, por supuesto.

-: Mira, vas a tener que ir a las afueras de la ciudad a la farmacia de Coralines, aquí en la de la plaza no tienen este medicamento – Dijo extendiéndole la receta –. Apenas los tengas, que tome este, uno cada doce horas y el suero se lo colocas de inmediato. Y vas a revisar esta máquina cada cuatro horas, mira el estado de las pulsaciones y la cantidad de los latidos, si en la segunda revisión ves que siguen bajando me llamas de inmediato, ¿ok? Cuento contigo, campeón.

-: No le creas Eren, está dejando que tú hagas su trabajo.

-: Sshh, no me delates cuarentón – le dijo Erwin divertido -. Y si quieres sacar tu redondo trasero de aquí, has que ese intento de corazón que tienes trabaje como se debe, menudo vago.

-: Escuchaste cabrón, hazle caso al doctor – dijo Levi hablándole a su pecho y los otros dos sonrieron.

Erwin se despidió y se fue a revisar a otros pacientes. Eren tomó el saco y puso el llamador de enfermería en el dedo a Levi.

-: Úsalo, no seas terco, voy a ir y volver lo más pronto posible. Descansa un poco que tenemos una tonelada de fotos para seleccionar todavía.

-: ¿Descansa? Eren, hace una semana que estoy confinado a esta mugrosa camilla, tengo el trasero tan aplastado que tendrán que extirparme el colchón con una cirugía plástica.

-: Renegón – dijo el joven acariciando su cabeza y le dejó en beso en los labios –. Te amo, volveré pronto. Trata de no escaparte con tu amante – Eren se refería a un médico que le había estado coqueteando de una forma bastante abierta, a pesar de haber visto los anillos de oro de ambos.

-: Idiota… No me iré si me traes una mousse de chocolate – El de ojos verdes lo miró con reproche –. Anda, vamos, una porción pequeña, no le diré a nadie… ¿por favor? Es imposible vivir sin comer chocolate… ¿Amor… esposo mío? – dijo usando toda su seducción en su mirada.

-: Ugh, sabes que no me puedo resistir a tus ojos de gatito lloroso. Media porción, Levi. Y jura que no vas a pedir más.

-: Por eso te amo. Vuelve rápido que no me hago más joven aquí. Shu, shu – acotó moviendo la mano como cuando uno aleja a una alimaña. Eren sacudió la cabeza y riendo se marchó.

Levi suspiró, estaba harto de estar en ese lugar. Aunque no le había dicho la verdad a Erwin, sentía unas punzadas dolorosas en el pecho de tanto en tanto. Pero si decía algo lo iba a hacer quedar una semana más, y ya estaba que caminaba por la paredes de la ansiedad.

Tomó las fotos y las fue repasando, se quedó mirando una, una selfie de ellos en la playa, esa tarde luego de la proposición. Se había estado sintiendo algo decaído y se quedó entre los brazos de Eren mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. El viento que se ponía cada vez más frío los despeinaba y tragaron un par de granos de arena.

 _"-: Quisiera que viniéramos todos los años aquí... – dijo el joven risueño._

 _-: ¿Ah, sí?_

 _-: Sí, porque aquí es el lugar donde nos propusimos matrimonio. Este, será "nuestro lugar"._

 _-: ¡Cursi! – dijo en tono vulgar el mayor, Eren le pellizcó en un costado y lo hizo chillar._

 _-: Joder, ¿tienes dedos de alambre o qué? Bueno, admito que es un lugar hermoso… El color del mar me recuerda a tus ojos… Eren, cuando yo no esté quisiera-_

 _-: No – dijo el joven tapando su boca._

 _-: Ey, deja hablar – dijo el otro corriendo la mano._

 _-: No quiero que digas eso. No supongamos cosas tristes, ¿de acuerdo? De nada nos sirve sufrir ahora por algo que no sabemos si sucederá, en vez de eso te propongo que hablemos de cosas lindas ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos esta tarde-noche para crear buenos recuerdos?_

 _Levi sonrió y acercó su mejilla a su rostro._

 _-: ¿No le dijiste tú a Erwin que no follaríamos como cerdos?_

 _-: No lo haremos, en exceso… es decir, no me refería sólo a "eso" cuando dije lo de crear lindos recuerdos… Aunque me muero de ganas – dijo dando énfasis a su postura con un suave beso sobre la nuca de Levi – Pero es preciso que intentemos tomarnos las cosas con calma por el bien por tu salud… ¿no te molesta, o sí?_

 _-: Un poco – dijo apoyando su espalda contra la anatomía masculina y desarrollada de su novio – Pero entiendo perfectamente, y también quiero lindos recuerdos, así que… supongamos, sólo supongamos que… renacemos._

 _-: ¿Renacemos?_

 _-: Sí, es como… mmm, volver a nacer de nuevo. Anda, imaginemos que renacemos, sin problemas, sin diferencias de edades, ambos jóvenes…_

 _-: Levi… ¿de qué demonios hablas?_

 _-: Ya, apóyame ¿quieres?, no te vas a morir por usar un poco tu imaginación._

 _-: Bien, entonces… ¿con qué empezamos?_

 _-: Empieza tú, sorpréndeme…_

 _-: Ok… no sé si pueda con esto, pero lo intentaré - Eren tapó los ojos del hombre con una de sus manos y arrimó su boca a su oído – Levi, hoy nos permitiremos soñar muy alto, ¿cierto? Crearemos recuerdos del… ¿futuro?… ¿Así está bien? – El de pelo negro solo asintió automáticamente, mientras se concentraba en sus palabras y Eren acompañó cerrando sus ojos – Dime si lo hago mal, por favor… Veo… un muchacho muy estudioso y dedicado, sentado a la entrada de una universidad… deja a un costado las hojas de un trabajo muy importante que debe entregar a sus profesores, mientras revuelve en su carpeta buscando el celular que está sonando… pero una brisa de viento atrevida hace que se desparramen en la hierba, de inmediato busca desesperado juntarlas de nuevo, no puede permitirse perderlo, no cuando falta menos de una hora para presentarlo… está angustiado, se nota en su semblante, sus cejas fruncidas, su respiración agitada… entonces aparece este muchacho que se apiada de la situación… en realidad ha estado observándolo desde hace un buen rato, pensando cómo podía acercarse… él no lo ha notado, nunca ha reparado en su presencia, a pesar de que comparten algunas clases juntos… pero él no ha dejado de mirarlo desde que lo vio… hay algo que lo atrae indefectiblemente, no puede dejar de seguirlo con la mirada…_

 _-: Una especie de acosador, digamos – aporta Levi sonriendo levemente._

 _-: Bueno, sí, un casi acosador… pero que en esos segundos se convierte en su_ _la_ _salvación, ya que rápidamente logra atrapar las hojas que se han alejado con velocidad, hecha carrera a y atrapa las últimas dos y vuelve sonriente a entregárselas al hermoso hombre, que también sonríe visiblemente aliviado… "Muchas gracias", dice él apresuradamente mientras toma los papeles y los junta con los otros, "me he descuidado sólo unos segundos, y casi se convierte en un desastre…", "No es nada, es un gusto poder ayudarte. Mi nombre es…"_

 _-: Kuro – interrumpe Levi._

 _-: Los nombres japoneses son bastantes feos – opina el joven - ¿No puede ser Adrián?_

 _-: No, se llama Kuro, y no son feos – asegura Levi._

 _-: Bueno, bueno, como quieras… ¿Por qué Kuro? ¿No habrá algún tipo que te guste que se llame así, verdad? – consulta molesto._

 _-: ¡No, en absoluto! Es sólo que me parece un bonito nombre. Ya no te desvíes, continúa._

 _-: Como sea, "mi nombre es Kuro", le dice él y le ofrece su mano en saludo._

 _-: No, se acerca para darle un beso, no lo hagas tan formal._

 _-: Bueno, se acerca a darle un beso en esa tersa y delicada piel – En esta parte del relato Eren besa_ _ó_ _la mejilla de Levi – "Mucho gusto, yo soy Michael"._

 _-: Ese nombre sí que no es nada lindo y tan común._

 _-: Te callas, tú ya bautizaste al otro, se llama Michael y punto – continúa el muchacho, el más bajo refunfuña un poco pero lo deja continuar – "Lo sé", le responde él y Michael se sorprende, pero luego le aclara que lo sabe por las clases que comparten juntos. Hablan un poco de sus carreras y de las coincidencias, al fin los dos han podido ver en los ojos del otro, es el inicio de una conexión que aunque leve, a ambos les ha dejado una sensación de calidez en el pecho… Pasan unos días, él lo busca entre la multitud de estudiantes, hasta que finalmente comparten una clase, sin previo aviso se sienta a su lado y se saludan afablemente. Él piensa, "qué lindo_ _hermoso_ _joven, bien parecido e inteligente"._

 _-: Y engreído – agrega Levi riendo un poco._

 _-: Sí, y engreído, Kuro cree que es el hombre más hermoso y asombroso de toda la creación._

 _-: ¡Qué rápido! ¿Sólo con verlo a lo lejos y cruzar unas pocas palabras?_

 _-: Sí, sólo con eso… porque aunque no lo sepan conscientemente, sus destinos están enlazados de alguna manera, es imposible no estar_ _pasar tiempo_ _a su lado y desear que haya más y más… El tiempo pasa, logran volverse amigos rápidamente, demasiadas coincidencias en la forma de pensar y opinar, tantas que hasta parece a propósito… Pronto la amistad le va dando paso al amor, inevitable y profundo… entonces…_

 _-: Se besan bajo la lluvia – agrega Levi compenetrado completamente en la historia._

 _-: ¿Por qué_ _un beso_ _bajo la lluvia? – pregunta Eren, curioso._

 _-: Porque los besos bajo la lluvia… nunca se olvidan…_

 _El joven sonríe complacido._

 _-: De acuerdo… un día corriendo a la universidad, buscando resguardo del aguacero que los agarró desprevenidos, se instalan debajo de un alero solitario, él saca un pañuelo blanco para secar un poco su rostro._

 _-: ¡Ah! ¿El pañuelo blanco también ha reencarnado? – dice divertido el ex militar._

 _-: Sí, y entonces al mirarse no pueden evitar unir sus labios. Ese roce que han estado deseando, que es absolutamente revelador, que hace que la sangre corra presurosa, que los hace conscientes de la necesidad que sienten del otro… un beso que no podrán olvidarse jamás…_

 _-: Entonces Michael le dice… - habla Levi retomando el relato – "¿Eres tú por quién he esperado tanto?"_

 _-: "Soy yo…" - responde Eren y pronto los dos están viviendo la historia – "Y no puede haber otra persona más que tú para mí, y tal vez te parezca apresurado pero estoy absolutamente seguro que estamos destinados a hacernos felices… porque he esperado por ti demasiado tiempo…"_

 _-: "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"_

 _-: "Porque mi corazón no se equivoca, mi alma me lo exige, porque… te necesito para vivir…"_

 _Otro silencio profundo se hizo entre ellos._

 _-: Y aquí viene la parte en la que Michael lo cela con "las amiguitas" y se pelean horrible, luego aparece la madre de él que es una bruja, y no quiere que estén juntos – ambos ríen afablemente ante esas palabras._

 _-: Sí, y Kuro tiene un perro que lo odia y lo vuelve loco, y además él ronca como un oso polar resfriado - Levi lo codea suavemente._

 _-: Pero lo cierto es… que todas esas imperfecciones hacen el complemento perfecto de su relación. El piensa, quiero unirme a este hombre, quiero vivir con él, quiero despertarme y encontrar mi almohada babeada sólo por él…_

 _-: ¿En esa vida también me babeo? – acotó Eren divertido._

 _-: Bueno es sin duda un rasgo tuyo difícil de olvidar… pero no por ello menos tierno, adoro que me babees de todas las formas posibles…_

 _-: ¡Levi! – le dice con reproche – No te olvides de las agitadas noches de sexo intenso._

 _-: Ni hablar, harán el amor apasionadamente._

 _-: Todos los días – Agrega Eren por lo bajo._

 _-: ¿Todos los días? Eso es algo exagerado._

 _-: Para nada, será así, porque él no podrá dejar sus manos quietas si Michael anda cerca._

 _-: Acosador, maniático sexual… bueno, creo que podrá manejarlo._

 _Ambos volvieron a reír un buen rato, luego retornó el silencio._

 _-: ¿Se casarán? – preguntó Levi._

 _-: Oh, sí, con trajes de blanco, la iglesia y todas las costumbres habidas y por haber. Él esperará por su amor en el altar, con el corazón alocado, con las piernas temblorosas, y tendrá que apelar a toda su valentía para poder hablar frente al… - Eren se quedó callado como pensando._

 _-: ¿Párroco?_

 _-: Eso, frente al párroco. Él vendrá caminando lentamente, con su ramo en las manos, y Kuro pensará que está en el cielo… Honraran sus votos matrimoniales y será el comienzo de una vida intensa, llena de momentos dulces, agrios, felices y tristes, pero siempre juntos…_

 _-: Siempre juntos… - repitió muy quedo antes de que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse sin poder evitarlo – Realmente, me gustaría que sucediera… Puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo mientras el agua de la tristeza caía irremediablemente. Eren seguía tapando sus ojos y podía sentir el líquido escurrirse por sus dedos._

 _-: Dime…_

 _-: ¿Crees que esto – dijo poniendo la otra mano de Eren sobre su corazón – podrá arreglarse?_

 _El más malto tragó en seco y apoyó su rostro en la espalda de Levi. No podía responderle, y ahora sus ojos estaban rebalsando también. Porque a un paso de concretar esa unión tan significativa, se caían todas las máscaras, se derrumbaba todo el maquillaje que se habían empeñado en poner hasta el momento para tapar lo que de verdad estaban sintiendo. Levi se giró y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando que su llanto surgiera sin detenerlo, Eren se aferró a él, apretó su cuerpo pequeño estrechándolo con verdadero sentimiento, y se permitió mostrarle su sufrimiento también, su debilidad, sus inseguridades, su pesar. Ambos entregaron su propio dolor al otro, y los besos supieron amargos por la salinidad de su tristeza._

 _-: Eren… - dijo Levi reposando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras la calma volvía poco a poco – Eres capaz de hacer todo lo que quieras… no lo olvides…_

 _El joven tomó su blanca mano, besó sus dedos uno por uno, su palma también y la apoyó contra su mejilla húmeda, sus bellos ojos verdes, nublados, brillaban intensamente con el resplandor de la Luna que ya resplandecía sobre el agua calma. No se dirían nada más, solo se harían compañía arrullados por los sonidos de la noche, especialmente de las olas y del viento que seguía acariciando la costa, despeinando la brillante arena. Ahí abrazados, envueltos en las mantas, sentirían que el tiempo se escurría demasiado rápido, pero que a pesar de eso… ahora tenían adorables recuerdos para atesorar"._

Levi sonrió con melancolía, sintiendo que los sentimientos se le acumulaban en el pecho, notó que la foto se volvía un poco borrosa y sacudió su cabeza un poco. La imagen se aclaró y frunció un poco el ceño, pero entonces cuando tomó la siguiente, la vista se le volvió a nublar, entonces sintió como si una aguja gruesa y larga se le enterrara en el pecho… apenas tuvo tiempo para apretar el botón de la enfermería antes de que todo se hiciera negro y silencioso…

-0-

-: Serían cuatro con setenta y cinco – dijo la dependienta de las pastelería donde Eren se había detenido a buscar la porción de mousse de chocolate, luego de terminar las compras en la farmacia. Le alcanzó cinco dólares, justo en el momento que empezó a sonar su celular.

-: Quédese con el cambio – le dijo a la mujer, mientras levantaba el auricular para atender, era una llamada de Erwin - ¿Hola, Erwin? ¿Qué sucede? Acabo de conse-

-: Ven de inmediato, Eren, deja cualquier cosa que estés haciendo, ¡y ven ya mismo!

Cortó sin dejarle preguntar o replicar nada. Se le cayeron las llaves ante los nervios, pero al fin pudo hacer arrancar el auto. La angustia creía más y más a medida que atravesaba las calles, la distancia se le hacía imposiblemente larga. Maldecía si le tocaba un semáforo en rojo.

 ** _Mi amor, déjate llevar  
Late dentro de mi… Deja tu ceguera…  
Mi amor, has encontrado la paz…  
Que buscabas para ser libre…_**

-: Por favor, por favor, que todo esté bien, por favor, ¡rayos! ¡¿Qué demonios con este semáforo?!

 ** _Diste todo de ti… en la llamada…_**

 ** _Te arriesgaste y…_**

 ** _Caíste por nosotros_**

 ** _Llegaste pensativo…_**

 ** _Me amaste fielmente…_**

 ** _Me enseñaste el honor…_**

 ** _Lo hiciste por mí…_**

Estacionó de manera rápida y se bajó corriendo, ni siquiera llegó a poner el seguro, su mente, alma y cuerpo estaban concentrados en una sola cosa: Levi.

-: ¡Cassie, Cassie! – gritó alertando al personal, la enfermera lo vio y se acercó rápido.

-: Señor Jaeger, le avisaré al doctor Smith de inmediato, aguarde aquí por favor.

-: ¡Espera, espera! ¡Dios! – Dijo agitado tratando de recuperar la respiración – Dime que está pasando, te lo suplico…

-: El señor Ackerman… bueno – la enfermera sabía que no valía la pena ocultarle las cosas -. Tuvo un paro cardíaco, lo están atendiendo en estos momentos en la sala de urgencias. Por favor, espere, le prometo que si hay novedades se las haré saber.

La mujer salió a avisar al doctor, mientras Eren estaba de pie sin entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los sonidos se detuvieron, hasta que en algún momento una pesada mano le tomó del hombro. La cara angustiada de Erwin se posó en sus pupilas, mientras intentaba entender lo que el rubio le decía, veía sus labios moverse mientras agitaba sus manos.

-: Estamos haciendo todo lo posible… todo… ha sido… sorpresivo, no esperábamos esto…

-: ¿Qué debo hacer, Erwin? – dijo el joven mientras poco a poco reaccionaba.

-: Reza, Eren… por lo que más quieras, reza. Quédate aquí, te avisaré apenas sepa algo, volveré a la sala, lo están atendiendo mis colegas.

Volvió a quedarse solo, buscó una silla y se quedó allí. Aunque se estaba quebrando por dentro no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

 ** _Esta noche vas a dormir para siempre…  
Esperarás por mi… mi amor…  
Ahora soy fuerte (Ahora soy fuerte)  
Tú me diste todo…  
Tu me diste todo lo que tenías, y ahora estoy en mi hogar…_**

Estuvo más de cinco horas esperando. En la sala de urgencias todos corrían de un lado a otro, el cuerpo de Levi saltaba cuando el desfibrilador hacía contacto con su pecho. Intentando todo estoicamente arrancarlo de las garras de la muerte.

-: Eren… Eren… - levantó la cabeza de manera automática, era Erwin, se notaba completamente exhausto -. Escucha… está en terapia intensiva, con un pronóstico demasiado delicado… creo que… no pasará de esta noche.

El joven abrió grande sus ojos mientras intentaba asimilar la noticia.

 ** _Mi amor, déjate llevar…  
Late dentro de mí… deja tu ceguera…_**

-: Acompáñame, te dejaré entrar luego de prepararte… si quieres… puedes despedirte…

-: ¿Despedirme? – la palabra salió dolorosa y difícil de pronunciar, como si fuera de un idioma diferente. El médico soltó un llanto inevitable y Eren lo abrazó, pero a pesar de todo no pudo acompañarlo en las lágrimas, era como si su cuerpo se negara a aceptarlo. Luego de que se calmó un poco, lo siguió, lavó su cuerpo, se vistió apropiadamente e ingresó al recinto.

Era la parte profunda de la terapia, adonde estaban los inducidos en coma. "La antesala de la muerte", había escuchado que así la llamaban algunos enfermeros. Cuando llegó y lo vió allí, tan pequeño o la cama tan grande, sintió que se le empezaban a ir las fuerzas. Se sentó a su lado y tomó la blanca mano. Las venas azules se perfilaban en acerada piel. Fría. Lo tomó con ambas suyas, intentando trasmitirle su calor…

 ** _Mi amor_**

 ** _Mira lo que puedes hacer_**

 ** _Estoy reponiéndome, estaré contigo_**

-: Levi… estoy aquí… ¿qué estás esperando para regresar?

 ** _Tomaste mi mano… planeando algo…_**

 ** _Me diste tu corazón…_**

 ** _Te pregunté, ¿bailas conmigo?_**

 ** _Me amaste honestamente…_**

 ** _¿Qué es lo qué quieres dejar en libertad ahora?_**

-: Ahora… te toca decidir a ti… Porque yo no me iré de aquí… te seguiré esperando – finalmente la primera lágrima se desprendió de sus enormes ojos, rodó suave, enfriándose con el ambiente y cayendo sobre la unión de sus manos.

 ** _Yo sé…_**

 ** _Que estás listo para irte…_**

 ** _Yo no voy a renunciar a este amor…_**

-: Aún no hemos completado el álbum… me lo prometiste… Y me dijiste que uno debe honrar sus promesas, así que… deja de ser egoísta y vuelve…

 ** _Ahora soy fuerte (Ahora soy fuerte)  
Tú me diste todo…  
Me diste todo lo que tenías, y ahora estoy en mi hogar…  
Mi amor…_**

-: Puedo vivir sin ti, ahora lo sé… me has enseñado lo suficiente para que lo hiciera, pero yo… no quiero nada de este mundo si no estás aquí… ¿lo entiendes?

 ** _Mi amor… Déjate llevar_**

 ** _Late dentro de mí…_**

 ** _Estaré contigo…_**

.

By Luna de Acero… destrozada…


	10. Luchar hasta el final

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... y al fin llegó el final. Disculpen, vengo atrasada con todo, es largo de explicar. Bueno, ahora si: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS a todos, por todo, por las hermosas palabras, por todo el apoyo, por haber seguido la historia hasta aquí. Espero no defraudarlos y que les guste como termina. Aaaah, he dejado aquí un pedacito de mi vida, esta historia ha significado muchas cosas para mi, ha removido muchos sentimientos y sé que en ustedes también, porque han compartido sus hermosas experiencias conmigo. GRACIAS, ha sido una experiencia hermosa. Ahora si, vamos al cierre.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** El último tirón de angs... ya saben.

Este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que con todo su cariño me dejaron sus preciosos comentarios, espero no olvidarme de nadie:

A TODOS LOS GUEST, ESPECIALMENTE **KATHY,** Y A **HIRUMI** , GRACIAS DULZURAS!

 ***CHARLY LAND *INGRIDASTRID *XZERO KILL *RIVAIFEM T.A. *DEYSIZG501 *WKESH * *FROZEN MUSE**

 ***XOCHILT ODA * *NANAO HIMURA * .100 *WALKER MARY * *YARITZA9**

 ***KIRYUU-SENSEI *ESTRAGONYU ***

 **GRACIAS A TODOSSSSS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Los únicos derrotados en este mundo,**_

 _ **son los que dejan de luchar y de soñar".**_

 _ **José Mujica**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió un golpecito en su hombro, levantó la cabeza, los ojos algo rojos y con ojeras. Erwin lo estaba llamando, no estaba en mejores condiciones que él.

-: Ven un momento, por favor – le dijo en voz muy baja. Eren miró con angustia a su amado -. Sólo son unos minutos, no te preocupes.

Lo siguió con algo de duda, mirando hacia atrás cada tanto. Si algo le aterraba más que a Levi le sucediera lo inevitable, es que sucediera estando solo. No, él no lo dejaría morir en esas condiciones, estaría a su lado hasta el último suspiro.

Erwin le alcanzó un café, que tragó como pudo, le ardía el estómago, sentía náuseas de manera constante.

-: Tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy delicada, Eren, en vista que eres el único familiar de Levi… es decir, están unidos legalmente… - luego se sonrió apenas -. ¿Sabes? Le propuse matrimonio a Levi, cuatro veces en total – el joven lo miro atento -. Las cuatro veces me rechazó, la última vez tuvimos una horrible discusión… yo nunca pude entender por qué se negaba a aceptarme… aaaah… Maldita sea… te envidio… te envidio mucho… Las mejores cosas del amor… se las guardó para ti…

-: Tú tuviste una década a su lado… yo apenas dos años… y seis meses como pareja… también te envidio…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Erwin se apretó el puente de la nariz e inspiró con fuerza para poder sobreponerse.

-: Aunque imaginé que este día llegaría… nunca puedes prepararte lo suficiente… como sea, no quisiera hacerte esto, pero… - le alcanzó un tablero con una hoja que parecía un formulario, la misma rezaba "Autorización de ablación de órganos", Eren se quedó petrificado -. De verdad, lamento muchísimo esto, pero tengo que preguntarte, son cuestiones legales, si lo quieres rechazar estás en todo tu derecho, pero creo que deberías saber que… a Levi le hubiera gustado… - un nuevo ataque de lágrimas hizo que el rubio se mordiera el labio inferior, carraspeó y se las secó presuroso -. Quería decirte, si es que él no te lo dijo antes, que Levi opinaba que la donación de órganos era importante. Él decía que… que si no había opción, le gustaría donar sus órganos para que otras personas pudieran vivir… pero la decisión final es tuya… no te sientas presionado, y no hagas nada que esté en contra de lo que sientes… yo… te entiendo y lo sabes…

El tablero tembló en sus manos, mientras más lágrimas salían. Erwin le alcanzó un pañuelo y Eren lo aceptó. Suspiró muchas veces antes de tomar la lapicera y poder firmar adecuadamente. Una vez que terminó le devolvió la carpeta a Erwin y mientras miraba hacia la nada, ya no quería llorar, ya no servía de nada.

-: Eres fuerte Eren… yo… no sé si hubiera podido.

-: Volveré con Levi… - dijo con la voz empequeñecida y deshecha.

-: Vamos, te acompañaré lo más que pueda…

-0-

Lo golpeó el aire frío de la tarde, estaba algo perdido con los días y las horas. Se sentía débil. Erwin lo había obligado a irse a la casa, tomar un baño adecuado y regresar. Tres días habían transcurrido, más el joven sentía que habían sido cien años. Tenía el semblante demacrado, una incipiente barba creciéndole y los ojos más tristes que una persona podía portar.

Levi no había muerto… aún… y a pesar de que aún seguía en terapia, los pronósticos no eran alentadores para nada. Había tenido dos intervenciones en donde su corazón había dejado de latir por breves lapsos. Era como una pila gastada que ya no tenía energía para dar. Estaba sedado todo el tiempo para evitar… ¿evitar qué?

Caminó hacia el auto y entró. Le hubiera gustado ver sus ojos grises una vez más, despedirse adecuadamente… ¿hay una forma correcta de despedirse, acaso? Golpeó el volante con fuerza, se empezaba a sentir muy enojado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Era su destino perder a todas las personas que eran importantes para él? Ya no quería sentir más dolor… esta agonía que se extendía de una forma tan lenta y tortuosa lo estaba destrozando por completo. Todo el tiempo era correr si las máquinas sonaban… era injusto… era inhumano… era… insoportable…

Llegó a la casa, y todo se le hizo un infierno. Ese lugar al que antes volvía con tanta alegría, que se le figuraba como el mejor lugar del mundo para ir… ahora se sentía… vacío… silencioso, espantosamente solitario. Miró por la ventana, los días se estaban volviendo más y más fríos, un nuevo invierno se aproximaba. Recuerda que Levi ama los días fríos, aunque lo hicieran sentirse peor con respecto a su enfermedad, pero él los disfrutaba de todas maneras. Probablemente no falte demasiado para la primera nevada.

 _The winter left her blanket  
here this morning  
A soft and gentle coverlet of white  
Unfolded in the shadows of the dawn  
It Sparked in the early morning light_

 **El invierno ha dejado aqui su manto  
esta mañana  
Una suave y gentil manta de blanco  
Desplegada en las sombras de la aurora  
Anima cada luz de la mañana**

Camina hasta el garaje y saca el uniforme verde lleno de galardones, al lado está la caja con el árbol de navidad y los adornos, todo pulcra y ordenadamente guardado. Aprieta en uniforme contra su pecho, impregnado de la esencia de Levi. No quiere… no quiere tener que sacar las cosas de su esposo. Llenar cajas con sus pertenencias. Porque aunque lo tuviera que hacer, su presencia siempre estará, en cada rincón, en cada pared a la que mire.

 _You would have loved this  
You would have loved this  
This was your favorite time of day_

 _The greenery is laid across the mantle  
And ornaments are hanging on the tree  
And cradled in the windowsill's a candle  
A beacon in the night  
to call you back to me_

 **Hubieras amado esto  
Hubieras amado esto  
Este era tu momento favorito del día**

 **Lo verde cubre todo el manto  
Y adornos cuelgan en el árbol  
Y acurrucado al lado de la vela  
un faro en la noche  
te llama de regreso a mi**

Toma una de las guirnaldas entre los morenos dedos, recuerda a Levi renegando con los adornos navideños, y cómo les robaron dos veces las coronas que pusieron en la puerta de entrada. Los regalos compartidos, su cumpleaños… las promesas, esa navidad en la que tuvieron su primer beso, su primera muestra de amor como una pareja.

 _You would have loved this  
You always loved this  
I know you loved this time of year_

 _And though I understand  
One day again I'll see you  
I long to touch your hand,  
hear your voice, feel you_

 **Hubieras amado esto  
Hubieras amado esto  
Se que amabas esta epoca del año**

 **Y aunque entiendo que  
un día volveré a verte otra vez  
Mientras sigo tocando tu mano,  
escucho tu voz, te siento…**

Como puedo se ducha, se afeita y cae rendido sobre la cama de Levi… la cama de ambos, abrazado a su almohada, respirando su esencia aún impregnada, aún presente, como todo en la casa.

 **You would have loved this  
You always loved this  
Oh, how you loved.**

 _Hubieras amado esto  
Hubieras amado esto  
Oh, como lo hubieras amado._

 _"-: A veces está bien llorar, Eren… Ahora tienes un hogar adonde volver… Te quiero, mocoso de mierda… Tú no tienes precio, lo vales todo… Eres capaz de ser lo que quieras, no lo olvides…"_

Sintió que lo abrazaban, con cariño, con esos fuertes brazos que conocía tan bien, se sonrió complacido, y se removió. Levi lo miró con infinito amor y le corrió algunos mechones castaños que le cubrían la frente.

-: Eres un maldito mimado, lo sabes, ¿no? – Eren suspiró sin que esa boba sonrisa abandonara su cara – Te amo, sólo quería recordártelo. Y ya deja de dormir como un oso invernando, hace un hermoso día afuera, te lo vas a perder…

-: Levi, ven, quédate conmigo un rato más… por favor… - el hombre sonrió.

-: ¿Acaso puedo decirte que no, cuando me miras de esa manera suplicante? Eres un flojo.

-: Y un tragón.

-: También.

-: Pero me amas así.

-: Maldito engreído… - se acercó y le dejó un sentido beso en la frente. Eren lo abrazó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

-: No te vayas… no te vayas…

-0-

Abrió los ojos, estaba algo obscuro, suspiró pesado, sentía que había dormido por siglos. Le tomó algunos segundos volver sus sentidos a la realidad y se sentó de sopetón. Miró la hora asustado, ¡joder! Se había dormido ¡seis horas! Casi se cayó de la cama, manoteó el celular, no había mensajes, ni llamadas, marcó el número de Erwin desesperado. No le atendió al primer intento, sino al tercero y con cada segundo su angustia crecía cada vez más.

-: ¿Eren?

-: ¡Me dormí, me dormí, joder! – le dijo casi a los gritos, mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

-: Ey, tranquilo, tranquilízate. Aquí todo sigue igual, salí un momento a atenderte. No te exaltes, necesitabas dormir un poco, te ibas a desmayar de cansancio. Por favor, come algo y vuelve, pero no te enloquezcas. Levi está estable, dentro de todo.

-: Bi-bien, es-está bien – dijo con la voz tambaleante.

-: Nos vemos en un rato, ten cuidado.

-: Adiós.

El estómago le gruñó, como si le recordara que a pesar de todo debía alimentarse. Fue a la cocina y se hizo un té con unas tostadas con queso, no podía pasar mucho más. Finalmente alistó un bolso y se fue al auto. Cuando estaba saliendo del barrio vio a Connie apostado en una esquina. Le tocó bocina y bajó el vidrio.

-: ¿Eren? – preguntó el chico acercándose presuroso.

-: ¡El peladín, tanto tiempo! – dijo el joven sonriendo apenas -. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-: Trabajando, ¿qué más? ¿Y tú? Vaya, hasta tienes auto y todo, ¿has atrapado un pez gordo?

-: Es largo de explicar, por cierto, ¿has visto a Jean? ¿Te mandaron aquí?

-: Sí, Rufus me envió, ¿acaso no sabes lo de Jean? – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-: ¿Saber? ¿Qué sucedió? – Eren vio que el chico estaba pálido – Oye, ven, te compraré un sándwich y hablaremos un poco, te pagaré un turno, no te preocupes, sube.

El joven no lo pensó dos veces y obedeció. Eren condujo al café de Las Camelias, cerca de la plaza central de la ciudad.

-: ¿No me pedirás que te la chupe o sí? – preguntó el de pelo corto.

-: ¿Qué? No jodas, Connie, sólo quiero conversar un poco, te daré el dinero, comerás algo y luego me iré a terminar con mis asuntos.

-: ¡Gracias, suertudo! Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿más de un año, no? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un anillo de bodas? ¿A quién se lo robaste? Mejor dicho, ¿el viejo con el que sales te obliga a usarlo?

-: Primero, se llama Levi, no viejo, y segundo, no, no me obliga, es mi esposo, estoy casado legalmente con él.

-: ¡¿QUEEE?! – se exaltó su acompañante -. ¡No jodas! ¿Qué pedo, Eren? ¿Casado?

-: No grites, y sí, estoy casado, porque lo amo y él a mí, así de sencillo.

-: No me vengas con esa vaina, bro – dijo el otro carcajeándose -. Sí que te hiciste de una buena, casado… pfff.

-: Piensa lo que quieras – dijo al fin Eren, no tenía sentido ponerse a discutir.

-: Oh, por cierto, Jean está internado.

-: ¡¿Qué?! – Eren frenó de golpe y Connie casi se revienta la cabeza contra el tablero del vehículo, un auto detrás de ellos los bocineó con fuerza y les gritaron unos cuantos insultos.

-: Arranca, viejo, no te puedes estacionar así – lo regañó Connie. Eren parpadeó y volvió a arrancar – Deja que te cuente, es largo. Jean empezó a traer menos y menos dinero, y ya sabes cómo se pone Rufus cuando no consigues lo suficiente. Como sea, comenzó a recibir palizas. Por cierto, se apareció la hermana de Jean.

-: ¿Alisa?

-: Ella, la cosa que siempre le mentía, que se le había muerto el perro, que el novio le había robado, que estaba enferma, como sea, siempre una nueva mentira, y Jean le pasaba algunos billetes. Luego descubrimos que era para comprar *merca (*se refiere a droga). Pero aun así Jean era débil ante sus requerimientos. Como sea, una vez la chica le robó la recaudación de una noche en un descuido. Rufus se puso furioso, furioso de verdad, dijo que esa no se la perdonaba.

Eren apretó el volante y frunció el ceño. Le dolía, muchas veces en el pasado Jean lo había ayudado, esos recuerdos vinieron a su memoria.

 ** _"-: Mira, lo que debes hacer es que acaben lo más rápido posible, así no te hacen perder el tiempo – lo aconsejaba -. Lo tocas, lo aprietas, se la chupas, te le refriegas, haces lo que sea para que el tipo se venga, una vez que lo hace, pum, listo, te tiene que pagar…_**

 ** _-: Eren, mira cómo tienes la cara, ven te enseñaré algo – se acercaron al refrigerador del bar -. ¿Ves estas cucharas? Las uso para que se deshinchen los ojos. Las pones así, debajo, donde se te forman las ojeras, duele un poco, pero quedas como nuevo._**

 ** _-: Bebe esto, te hará bien – decía mientras le daba un té digestivo -. No vuelvas a aceptar tragos de los tipos, son todos unos tramposos. Deja que ellos beban, tú te haces el de beber. No te preocupes. Esto te hará sentir bien._**

 ** _-: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, bastardo cochino! – dijo regalándole un alfajor -. Ya estás un año más viejo._**

 ** _-: Ven, Eren, le enseñemos a ese hijo de puta que con nosotros no se jode._**

 ** _-: No pongas esa cara de culo mal cogido, mañana nos irá mejor, ya verás._**

 ** _-: Eren, toma mi abrigo, tienes los labios azules…"_**

Tantos, tantos recuerdos, se agolpaban en su cabeza y sentía que no le iba a gustar lo que escucharía… estaba en lo cierto.

-: Bueno, el punto es, que Rufus le pegó feo… y cuando Jean cayó al piso le pateó la cabeza, dos veces… No pasó nada en ese momento. Pero a las dos horas le salió sangre del oído, vomitó, comenzó a sentirse mareado y lo acompañé al Hospital Municipal. Lo internaron y yo me tuve que ir a trabajar. Cuando volví al otro día… bueno… ya estaba en coma.

Eren estacionó, sintiendo que le dolía nuevamente el pecho, miró a su amigo sin poder pronunciar palabra. Connie tenía las manos entrelazadas y movía los dedos con nerviosismo.

-: Los médicos… los médicos dijeron que tuvo un derrame generalizado o no sé, algo así, un… ¿cómo era? Un ACV, no sé qué carajos es eso, pero era grave. Y luego… dijeron que no despertaría más, que su cerebro estaba muerto, algo así. Aunque yo lo miro y parece dormido. Así estuvo las últimas dos semanas. Estuve buscando a Alisa, tiene que ir a firmar para… para que lo desconecten… Dicen que no volverá, Eren… - al fin lo mira con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones – Alisa no se apareció, no sé dónde andará, pero dicen que si no va… lo desconectarán igual la semana entrante. Es tan triste… lo extraño mucho, Eren… y a ti también… ahora estoy en verdad solo, hay nuevos chicos trabajando pero… no es lo mismo…

-: Maldita sea, Connie – dice el joven largando un hondo suspiro y hundiéndose en sí mismo. ¿Acaso las cosas se pueden poner peor? -. ¿Dices que está en el Hospital Municipal?

Connie asiente, Eren mira la hora.

-: Ven, te compraré lo que te prometí, luego vamos a visitarlo.

-: De acuerdo.

Jean es como su hermano, un hermano de alma. Juntos se cuidaron, se defendieron como podían, vivieron y compartieron todo, sonrisas, malos momentos, se curaron las heridas. No podía creerlo, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso el destino lo odiaba?

Beben el café con leche caliente, Connie se atraganta con la media docena de donas calientes que Eren le ha comprado. Se siente nostálgico, así debía mirarlo Levi cuando se empezaron a conocer. Levi… ese nombre le duele. Mientras Connie termina de comer, el de ojos verdes conduce al nosocomio.

En la mesa de entrada se registra como el primo de Jean y lo dejan pasar. Otro hospital, el mismo olor a remedios, a enfermedad… a muerte. Se queda parado un buen rato frente al cuerpo yaciente, mira sin ver las máquinas, el respirador conectado a la tráquea del chico. Tan joven, tan nuevo, y ahora está destinado a alimentar los gusanos de la tierra. Connie está en silencio en una esquina, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse, los ojos opacos, apagados, casi invisible.

Finalmente se sienta en la cama y le toma una mano.

-: Jean… hermano… No tienes idea… cuanto, pero cuanto lo siento… No merecías esto… no lo merecías… perdón… por favor, perdóname, por no estar cuando me necesitaste… te fallé… - sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, el dolor desborda, rebasa, se cae, se cuela, ya no se aguanta.

El muchacho está casi desnudo, algo sucio, demasiado delgado, se notan las diferencias entre la atención de la salud pública y la privada, se notan por demás. Y Eren tiene el alma pulverizada, no puede estar en ambos lugares, y no quiere que Jean esté solo, y tampoco puede dejar a Levi en el otro lugar. Llora de frustración, de pena, de todo.

-: Volveré, te lo prometo, no estarás solo…

Llega a un acuerdo con Connie, que se quede con Jean, él le pagará los días que sean necesarios como si hubiera trabajado. Le pide que apenas pase algo le avise y le deja dinero y un papel con su número de celular. Todo se está yendo al carajo.

-0-

Un nuevo café con Erwin, dos días más han pasado, afortunadamente, o no, Levi no ha tenido ninguna otra descompensación, pero tampoco ninguna mejoría. Los médicos están sorprendidos de su fortaleza.

La tercera vez que Eren visita a Jean, le lleva un ramo de azaleas, era una flor que al muchacho semi rubio le gustaban mucho. Le da un relevo a Connie por dos horas. Pareciera que su destino es estar esperando la muerte de sus seres amados. Suspira cansado, agotado, mira a un costado y ve un tablero con la historia clínica de Jean. Últimamente ha aprendido tanto sobre diagnósticos y lenguaje técnico de los galenos, que ya se siente casi un profesional. Revisa muy vagamente laas escuetas explicaciones, nada diferente a lo relatado por Connie. "Muerte cerebral", lo sabe, no tiene arreglo, es como un auto al que le han fundido el motor, excepto que en el caso de Jean no existe reemplazo que lo ayude o lo salve. Pero luego sus ojos se abren de una forma casi anormal, lee "aquello" y siente que se le afloja el cuerpo.

-: Connie, necesito que encuentres a Alesia, te pagaré lo que sea, pero debes encontrarla a cualquier precio.

-0-

Llega agitado, corriendo, casi llevándose por delante a la gente o los empleados. Erwin lo está esperando en la cafetería.

-: ¡Debes ver esto! – le grita sin poder contenerse, mientras le extiende el celular con tanto ímpetu que casi se lo estrella en la cara.

El doctor junta sus enormes cejas en una mueca de desconcierto. Eren le insiste y al fin toma el aparato, se pone sus lentes y mira la foto.

-: Es la historia clínica de mi amigo, ¿recuerdas? El que te dije que está intubado en el Hospital Municipal, pasa las fotos pásalas.

-: ¿Y qué con eso? Si, veo, lo siento pero no hay solución a este tipo de-

-: ¡Mira la siguiente, diablos!

Erwin lee atentamente y abre sus ojos muy grandes.

-: ¡¿Lo ves, lo ves?! – le dice casi desesperado.

-: Sí, sí, lo veo, tiene sangre tipo Rh negativa.

-: ¿Entonces?

-: Mira Eren, primero cálmate, esto no es tan sencillo. Primero, necesitaríamos la autorización de su familia.

-: Puedo conseguir eso, ¿y qué más?

-: Es una intervención riesgosa, incluso si pudiéramos autorizarla, aaah… - suspira y sus ojos se notan desanimados – Levi no lo soportará, Eren… está demasiado débil, su sistema está a un paso de colapsar, no aguantará otra operación.

-: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Maldición! Me dijiste que se iba a morir esa misma noche – le habla exaltado, casi con rabia - ¡Y no se murió! ¡Levi no murió! ¡No me digas que no hay una maldita esperanza!

-: Esto no es un juego, pendejo – dice Erwin también cabreado -. ¿Acaso crees que es como una planta que uno pone de una maceta a la otra? ¡Esto no funciona así!

-: ¡Entonces haz que funcione! ¡Hazlo, maldito bastardo! – Lo toma de las solapas del delantal blanco y lo zamarrea con una fuerza descomunal - ¡No me daré por vencido, no dejaré que se muera sin haberlo intentado! – las lágrimas afloran, pero su semblante es serio y determinado - ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo ahora! Cada minuto que pasa lo estamos perdiendo, no te des por vencido ahora, joder, maldito rubio, mueve tu culo, por favor, por… favor…

El joven se desmorona sobre el amplio pecho, sin soltar su ropa. Erwin suspira y mira el techo un momento.

-: Ve y consigue la autorización de la familia, veré que tanto se puede hacer. Yo no puedo hacer una operación así, no es ético, y sinceramente no sé cuál de mis colegas podría ayudarme. Pero esto lleva tiempo, no es tan simple. Así que vamos, porque tiempo no es lo que nos sobra. Eren, ¿eres consciente que por estar detrás de esto Levi puede morir en esa sala mientras tanto?

-: Al menos lo habré intentado… pero si no hago nada, nunca tendré mi conciencia en paz mientras viva… - suelta al médico con una mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro -. Prométeme, prométeme que harás hasta lo imposible, vamos Erwin…

-: Lo haré, vamos, tengo que llamar mucha gente, consigue ese maldito papel ahora.

Eren junto a Connie se recorren cada centímetro de la ciudad, buscan en los nichos, esos lugares obscuros donde la gente va a condenarse, a drogarse, a venderse por lo que sea. Connie tiene algunas pistas de sus averiguaciones, les lleva más de doce horas de intensa búsqueda, pero al fin la encuentran, con tanta droga encima que apenas puede hilvanar una oración coherente. La llevan al hospital, a regañadientes.

La mujer pregunta por las pertenencias de Jean y su billetera.

-: Escucha, tu hermano no volverá… está muerto… cerebralmente al menos, y lo desconectarán en unos días, yo necesito… hay una persona muy importante para mí que necesita este corazón – dice poniendo una mano en el pecho de Jean – Si me ayudas, te conseguiré una muy buena recompensa.

La mujer parece que no lo escuchara, tiene las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Pero algo brilla en sus obscuros ojos cuando la palabra recompensa se desliza en sus oídos y se ríe como una hiena.

-: ¿Cuánto me vas a dar? – va directo al grano.

-: Ci-cinco mil, cinco mil dólares – titubea un poco, pero al fin decide jugar su carta.

-: Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

-: Firmar la autorización para la ablación del corazón, y que el destino sea para mi esposo.

-: ¿Estás casado? ¿Tan joven? Pfff, como sea. Dame el dinero y firmaré.

-: No, primero firmas y luego te lo doy.

-: A mí no me vengas a decir cómo hacer las cosas, sin dinero no hay colaboración, tú elijes.

Eren aprieta los dientes, pero finalmente saca un sobre de la solapa de su saco y se lo acerca. La mujer lo toma rápidamente y abre los ojos, lanza un silbido agudo mientras repasa los billetes verdes.

-: Te diré qué, muñeco… me quedaré con esto, y cuando me traigas otros cinco mil firmaré.

-: ¿Qué? No es lo que acordamos.

-: Bueno, tú decides, si no me traes otros cinco mil no firmaré.

Eren gruñe frustrado.

-: Connie, asegúrate que no se vaya, iré al banco – dice mientras sale del lugar con prisa. Se imaginaba que era probable que la mujer lo presionara. Pero diez mil dólares no es nada, comparado a la vida de Levi.

-0-

Al fin tiene el dichoso papel, pero Erwin no consigue que autoricen la operación. La junta médica determina que el paciente está en un riesgo demasiado elevado. Creen prudente tenerlo en observación los siguientes dos días. Si no ven mejoras, no se hará nada. Según su criterio, sería desperdiciar un valioso órgano en alguien que moriría ni bien entrara al quirófano, además de un complejo armamentos de recursos físicos y humanos (se necesita un equipo de cerca de 20 personas para llevar a cabo la operación).

Hanji llega esa misma tarde. Se funden en un sentido abrazo con Eren, que tiene los nervios, la cabeza, y el cuerpo destruidos. Erwin le consigue una camilla para que descanse un poco, incluso lo obliga a tomar un miorelajante, porque el joven está tan estresado que no puede conciliar el sueño.

La de pelo marrón acaricia la cabeza del joven, que duerme con una constante mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-: Mira cejas de mierda, hablé un poco con Eren, así que… tengamos una tregua, ¿ok? Sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible por lograr que las cosas salgan bien, así que prometo que no daré problemas. Cuenta con mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites.

-: Gracias, Hanji. Lo cierto es que está todo muy complicado, lo que la junta pide es casi imposible. Una mejora del 10% en 48hs… cuando hacen este tipo de cosas es sólo para poner palos en la rueda, es porque realmente no van a colaborar. Levi… aaah… es un gran luchador, lo sé, siento que está dando batalla, pero su organismo… Necesitamos un milagro.

-: No te pongas negativo, rubio mal teñido. Al menos ahora hay un corazón. Como bien dijo Eren, si los pronósticos hubieran sido ciertos hubiera llegado para llevarle flores al panteón, pero ya vez que sigue vivo, de modo que haremos todo cuanto se pueda. Levi necesita de nuestra energía, no es momento para flaquear, él no lo haría, él lucharía por nosotros hasta el fin y eso es lo que debemos hacer. Tener fe, yo no me iré a despedir, porque no creeré en la muerte como una posibilidad, no ahora. Levi me enseñó a luchar, luchar siempre, hasta cuando la batalla parece perdida, y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

El brillo en los ojos de Hanje lo contagia, de alguna manera es como el empuje que necesitaba para poder seguir peleando por la operación. Se va del lugar con las fuerzas renovadas, toma su celular y empieza a llamar a todos sus contactos, solo espera que Levi mejore lo suficiente para poder resistir la intervención.

-0-

-: Ey, enano… - le dice Hanji mirándolo con cariño, pasando sutilmente las yemas de sus dedos en la pálida y fría mejilla -. Ya estamos todos aquí, cariño, estamos por ti. Debes mejorar, debes esforzarte un poco más… sé que deseas estar con Eren tanto como él, además… Tengo que contarte algo… - se le humedecen los ojos -, Moblit se me propuso… al fin, el desgraciado dio el paso, vamos a casarnos… Parece que se animó en la fiesta de ustedes, así que… te necesito ahí… ¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos del futuro? Tú me decías que me ibas a entregar en el altar cuando el idiota de Moblit se decidiera… ¿Recuerdas que solías decirme que iba a terminar casada con ese inútil? Me reí tanto esa vez, pero tenías razón… No quiero hacerlo sin ti, eres como mi hermano y lo sabes, te necesitamos pony de medio pelo… Así que deja de hacernos sufrir… tu marido está que se muere de la angustia, ya fue suficiente, demuestra tu verdadera fuerza… yo la conozco, me la enseñaste tantas veces… No… - su voz tiembla – No iré a un maldito funeral antes de casarme, ¡no lo haré! Si te mueres… iré hasta el infierno y te rajaré el culo a patadas, ¿me escuchas? – se enjuga las amargas lágrimas -. Esa vez dijiste, que los milagros no existían en este pueblo… pues yo creo que sí, que sí existen… y tienes que demostrarlo…

-0-

Día de evaluación. Eren y Hanji están esperando en la sala, con las caras serias, Moblit se les ha unido. Erwin está con la junta médica que revisa el historial exhaustivamente. La regularidad de los latidos se ha mantenido, ya respira por sus medios, pero insisten en que sigue débil y que será necesaria otra evaluación en 24 horas. Es un infierno que nunca se termina.

Ya se le han hecho las evaluaciones y los estudios correspondientes a Jean Kirlan. Aparentemente todo marcha sin problemas, sólo se espera la autorización de la junta para que la gran máquina avanzara.

Finalmente el día transcurre, tortuosamente lento, y luego de mucho debatir, autorizan la intervención. Eren tiene que firmar un sinfín de papeles, en donde indica que asume el riesgo que se presenta y que no realizará demanda alguna si es que la misma fracasa. Comienzan a suministrarle a Levi por suero los medicamentos apropiados para el pre-operatorio. Se fija un plazo de 48 horas para el trasplante.

-: Finalmente – dice Erwin con ojos cansados -. Lo hemos logrado.

Entre todos hacen un abrazo grupal, necesitan sentir que van a poder con todo, ha sido un desgaste terrible, todos asumen que se les ha ido un pedacito de vida en la ardua lucha.

-0-

-: Amor… - dice Eren tomando su mano, faltan unos minutos para que lo saquen y comiencen a prepararlo. Es el momento "bisagra", puede que vuelva a verlo con vida, puede que no, pero no llegaron tan lejos para deprimirse justo ahora -, ya lo sabes, te estaré esperando. Hazme sentir orgulloso, ¿quieres? Eres mi ejemplo, mi inspiración. Te necesito en el mundo. Sé que lo harás bien – besa su frente sentidamente y al fin se aleja, mientras mira como los camilleros lo trasladan de la habitación.

Eren tiembla por dentro, necesita ser fuerte un poco más, sólo un poco más.

-0-

Nadie se ha movido de la sala de espera. Excepto Moblit que silenciosamente se ha encargo de traer cafés de forma periódica, y una que otra dona para, su ahora, prometida. Eren no puede probar bocado. Hay un equipo de 22 personas trabajando en conjunto.

El joven camina hasta la capillita del nosocomio y se arrodilla.

-: Gracias Jean, gracias por esto. Sólo Dios sabe lo que me duele saber… que nunca más volveremos a charlar como antes… tú también merecías una oportunidad, todos la merecíamos, poder elegir… Lo siento tanto… - se permite desmoronarse un poco, tiene demasiada tensión acumulada en el pecho – Perdóname por no haber hecho más, por no cuidarte como merecías… fui… tan egoísta, pensando en mi propia felicidad… me siento tan culpable… tan… culpable… Por favor, Señor, te lo pido, ayúdanos, ayúdanos a todos… que salga todo bien, por favor…

La intervención dura 17 horas cuarenta y dos minutos. Gracias a la ablación de órganos del joven Kirlan, se han podido salvar dos vidas y a otras tres se les ha extendido su tiempo.

Erwin sale con el semblante taciturno.

-: Está hecho – todos lo rodean como si fuera una especie de santo, nunca ha tenido el semblante más demacrado que ahora -. Se hizo todo lo posible… no voy a ser pesimista, pero tampoco les voy a mentir, su estado es demasiado delicado. A pesar de que todo se ha llevado a cabo como se esperaba, hubo tres momentos de suma tensión en el quirófano, puesto que Levi está muy débil, se le ha puesto más sangre de la esperada porque el conteo de glóbulos blancos ha bajado a una situación peligrosa. Ahora… sólo esperemos que su cuerpo no rechace el órgano.

-: ¿Por qué lo rechazaría? – pregunta Eren exaltado.

-: Bueno, en muchos casos, casi un 20% el cuerpo toma al órgano como un invasor y lo ataca, como atacaría un virus o una enfermedad, en esos casos… bueno… fuera de eso, también su salud está desmejorada, a pesar de los medicamentos, las transfusiones, y los esfuerzos. Sólo queda esperar.

-: ¡Joder! – soltó Eren del todo frustrado -. ¡Esto es un calvario que nunca se termina!

Hanji le fricciona la espalda, como tantas veces ha hecho estos días.

-: ¿Puedo verlo? – pregunta el joven casi suplicando.

-: No, Eren, ahora está en una unidad de cuidados intensivos, en una sala especial. Van a pasar unos días hasta que podamos verlo.

-: ¡No quiero que esté solo! – dice caprichosamente, mientras las lágrimas vuelven a amenazar con volcarse -. Si él… si él no lo supera… no quiero que muera solo…

-: Tranquilízate, por favor – le dice el doctor con firmeza -. Sabíamos que esto era posible y en este momento, con las defensas bajas como las tiene, somos más una amenaza para él que un apoyo. Te prometo que apenas se pueda serás el primero al que le avise. Vamos, tomemos algo caliente en la cafetería, luego necesito dormir un poco, ya no aguanto.

-0-

Eren asiste al funeral de Jean, apenas son siete personas. El viento frío de la tarde le revuelve los cabellos castaños, mientras deja un ramo de flores en la tumba. Connie llora sin parar y Eren le alcanza pañuelos de papel.

-: Te hago esta promesa, Connie – le habla el joven, que ahora de joven apenas le queda algo en el rostro, porque sus ojos parecen de los un anciano que ha vivido demasiado -, por la memoria de Jean te lo prometo, te ayudaré a salir de las calles, te libraré de las garras de ese malnacido.

Connie asiente sin entender del todo sus palabras. Pero es bueno sentir que alguien se preocupa de su persona para variar. Va a extrañar mucho a su compinche de aventuras, trabajos y copas.

-0-

Las olas se mecen, van y vienen sin parar. Los descalzos pies se mojan con su espuma, dejando un rastro de huellas por detrás. Necesitaba volver a ese lugar, necesitaba… recordar…

Hace un poco de frío, pero no es para morirse, siempre que el sol se oculta el mar empuja los helados vientos contra la costa, y la arena empieza a enfriarse con facilidad.

Mira detrás suyo, sólo sus huellas se perfilan en la lejanía, ha caminado un buen trecho. Suspira y se llena del perfume de la sal enredada con los bucles de las brisas, mientras los últimos rayos del sol le anidan en los verdes ojos y se los dejan reluciendo como dos monedas de oro.

Tiene las manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda. La mirada tranquila, ya sin tanto dolor. Gira su cabeza y lo ve acercándose, caminando a prisa, un poco saltando y un poco corriendo. Se sonríe. Es una hermosa memoria, que nunca se le irá de las pupilas, ni de su mente.

-: ¡Joder! – dice agitado Connie -. Me descuido un minuto y te vas a la mierda. Aquí traje el budín, está caliente, recién lo sacaban de la panadería – agrega agitando una bolsa de papel madera en la mano.

-: Muy bien, vamos antes de que el chocolate se enfríe, últimamente el termo no retiene el calor, creo que vamos a tener que comprar uno nuevo.

Caminan de regreso, ya más tranquilos. Llegan hasta la sombrilla y el manto de tela inglesa sobre la arena blanca. Se sacuden un poco, aunque saben que es inútil, porque el aire fuerte los va a llenar de las molestas partículas de arena igual, pero es la costumbre. Eren recibe la taza humeante y le da un sonoro sorbo que es como si le devolviera el alma al cuerpo.

-: Dios, necesitaba algo caliente.

-: Te jodes por andar desabrigado, mírate nada más, en esa remera que no te cubre nada – lo regaña y le avienta el buzo a la cara -. Esto de cuidar mocosos es desgastante, tch. Y encima se multiplican – agrega mirando de reojo a Connie que se ríe bajito, ya aprendió a lidiar con su humor.

Eren sonríe también, se coloca el buzo y se acerca a gatas, intentando no derramar el contenido de la taza, para atraer de la nuca a su esposo y besarlo con ganas.

-: Mmm… tus labios están mejor que el chocolate.

-: Si se van a poner melosos me voy – se queja Connie que ya está cortado el budín -. Pero no les recomiendo tener sexo en la arena, se les va a meter por todas partes, ayer tuve que bañarme dos veces.

-: ¿Acaso tuviste sexo aquí? – pregunta Levi desconcertado.

-: ¿Qué? No, no, solo tomé sol y nadé, pero es increíble cómo se te mete hasta en la raya del cu-

-: Oi, el vocabulario – le advierte Levi. Connie rueda los ojos.

-: En la raya de las nalgas, ¿así está bien?

-: No te pases, y dame una rodaja de eso – Levi está abrigado, tiene una bufanda verde que le regaló Eren, y aunque no hace tanto frío aprovecha cualquier ocasión para usarla -. Hanji me llamó, dice que los esperemos aquí, va a traer las camperas, haremos una fogata.

-: ¡Genial! ¿Cantarás para mí? – Dice Eren sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-: ¿Le avisaste a Farlan e Izzie? – le pregunta el de pelo negro mientras bebe de su taza.

-: Sí, van a venir con dos amigos más.

-: Le avisaré a Erwin que compre más hamburguesas, entonces – comenta sacando su celular para enviar el mensaje. Eren lo mira, últimamente se le ha vuelto una costumbre quedarse mirándolo de tanto en tanto, como si fuera a desaparecer -. ¿Qué?

-: Feliz aniversario – dice mientras se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla. Está orgulloso de su Sargento, de su capitán, de ese luchador que desafió a la muerte más de una semana luego de la complicada operación, que cayó tantas veces y siguió luchando sin tregua.

Levi toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, sus acerados ojos se posan en el joven rostro, como si pudiera acariciarlo con ellos. Los anillos dorados brillan levemente confirmando su unión a cada momento.

-: Feliz aniversario, mocoso de mierda…

Ambos aprendieron que en esta vida, difícil, dura, cruel… el amor siempre puede florecer hasta en los corazones más rotos…

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo…


End file.
